Normalité
by Cerulane
Summary: Trad de StarOfYaoi. Sasuke est ramené à Konoha après la Valée de la Fin. Cependant, Naruto ne se sent pas capable de lui faire face et décide de quitter l'équipe 7. YAOI SUSPENDUE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Naruto appartient à son auteur. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Normality_ de StarofYaoi.

* * *

**Warning**: Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke.

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Normalité**

**Prologue : Changements.**

Personne ne parla dans la pièce alors que Tsunade finissait son discours.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit, les visages des cinq adolescents leur disaient déjà, à elle et Jiraya, ce qu'ils pensaient de la choquante nouvelle.

La Godaime Hokage et le Sannin pervers observaient sérieusement les visages des cinq ninjas devant eux, pour une fois aucun d'eux ne voulant ruiner l'aura solennelle, mesurant leurs apparences. Ils avaient l'air si jeunes, trop jeunes, comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas à ce lieu mais à une aire de jeu, souriant et jouant, sans souci. Mais leurs pensées douloureuses étaient inutiles maintenant; ce devait être parce qu'ils étaient vieux tous les deux, et réagissaient comme s'ils regardaient des enfants au lieu de jeunes adultes.

Les shinobi étaient entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge pour être compétents et sans émotions, et Tsunade et Jiraya le savaient tous les deux; bien qu'ils ne l'approuvent pas, il en avait été de même pour eux et cela leur était férocement rappelé par les jeunes adolescents assis là, choqués.

Ca avait même été plus dur pour eux, d'une certaine manière. Parce qu'ils avaient grandi en temps de guerre, quand même vivre n'était pas considéré comme acquis. Quand personne n'était sûr qu'il y aurait un lendemain. Forcés de grandir quand ils auraient dû apprendre à vivre.

Donc, c'était stupide, la manière dont ils regardaient les cinq garçons devant eux, se demandant où était partie leur enfance. Ils étaient des shinobi. Ils étaient poussés à être comme ça.

Et pourtant…

Aucun d'eux ne ressemblait à un adolescent pour Tsunade alors qu'elle soupirait, déplaçant le poids de sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Pourtant, leurs yeux lui disaient autre chose.

A sa droite, un garçon blond qui n'avait jamais rien considéré comme acquis ; il s'était battu pour tout ce qu'il avait, pour empêcher les autres de lui enlever sa sécurité.

Il avait regardé tout le monde lui tourner le dos, avait regardé alors qu'il perdait tout ce qu'il avait gagné, perdu dans le petit jeu que les adultes jouaient pour l'isoler. Tout ça à cause de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, que ce soit un sceau placé sur lui à la naissance ou le désir de pouvoir d'un ami.

Naruto n'était pas un enfant. Pas dans son esprit en tout cas, et c'était clair en voyant le masque joyeux qu'il mettait chaque jour. Quelque chose qui l'aidait à accepter et à supporter la douleur qu'il recevait.

A côté de lui était ce qui apparaîtrait comme un adolescent en surpoids à un regard inexpérimenté, mais qui avait, en fait, fait face à une décision difficile concernant sa vie et sa mort et avait choisi la manière dure pour atteindre une victoire qui aurait aidé son équipe.

Chouji aussi avait des problèmes, caché sous son extérieur indifférent pour ne pas être blessé.

Le troisième était quelqu'un étiqueté comme paresseux et grognon, pris dans le besoin de rester fidèle à la réputation de sa famille sur laquelle il n'était pas d'accord, avec une intelligence qui l'avait aidé à développer des stratégies de bataille pour un groupe de ninjas inexpérimentés comme s'ils étaient des jounin d'élite, et qui pouvait l'aider à se sortir de toutes les situations difficiles.

Ses yeux, également, étaient ceux d'une personne trop vieille pour avoir douze ans. Shikamaru pouvait laisser tomber sa paresse à n'importe quel moment pour ceux auxquels il tenait, parce qu'il savait des choses qu'aucun garçon ne devrait savoir.

Puis il y avait l'héritier de la famille Inuzuka. Cachant sous une arrogance dure des insécurités, parce qu'être un ninja voulait dire montrer du pouvoir et de la détermination… et que toute anicroche pouvait être durement punie si la mission n'était pas accomplie. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit bruyant, il continuerait à travailler dans un groupe en traitant chacun comme un membre de la meute, faisant confiance et s'en souciant et protégeant.

Kiba savait mieux que de jouer avec ses devoirs.

Le dernier d'entre eux était un adolescent pâle avec de longs cheveux noirs, dont les yeux blancs inexpressifs étaient fixés sur elle dans un regard vide. Plus vieux que les quatre autres, il avait une telle froideur dans son maintient et son âme que seul Naruto avait été capable de le réchauffer suffisamment pour qu'il montre son vrai lui intérieur, caché profondément au milieu de la maltraitance qu'il avait traversé pendant toute sa vie – jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus penser à la vie sans dire que le Destin était ce qui la dirigeait entièrement.

Neji avait souffert également et était toujours debout.

Ils étaient _tous_ toujours debout.

Et Tsunade avait l'impression que ça aurait été plus facile si ce n'avait pas été le cas, seulement car elle ne verrait pas leurs yeux. Vides et étincelants pourtant de vie et même d'espoir. Parce qu'ils étaient jeunes. Les jeunes pouvaient toujours rêver.

Qu'importe ce qu'il se passait, ils continuaient à espérer. Et à vouloir. Et à vivre, parce qu'il y avait tant pour quoi se battre.

Et c'était assez… du moins pour le moment.

«Vous… plaisantez?» Naruto était le premier à sortir de son choc, et, à la surprise de tout le monde, il ne cria pas… à la place, sa voix était si basse que c'était à peine un murmure. C'était comme s'il essayait de ne pas briser le silence, comme s'il avait peur que ça se brise et que ça lui révèle que c'était juste un rêve.

Tsunade secoua la tête et leur sourit chaleureusement, un sourire forcé et fatigué, mais un sourire sincère. «Ce que vous avez accompli était un grand exploit, vous avez combattu des ninjas qui était au niveau des Chuunin, peut-être même plus et vous avez tous gagné… Je pense que vous méritez tous cela.»

Jiraya acquiesça, pour une fois n'ayant pas l'air stupide mais vraiment sérieux. Il était fier d'eux, vraiment fier. Malgré ses pensées précédentes, son doute, son scepticisme, il était content d'avoir eu tort.

«Je suis d'accord avec Tsunade, vous méritez tous ça.» Il sourit.

Naruto cligna des paupières, ses yeux flashant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur retour de la mission qui les avait changés, et à présent, ils étaient suffisamment guéris pour pouvoir se tenir dans le bureau de Tsunade, beaucoup d'entre eux portant toujours les signes des blessures pour lesquels ils avaient été soignés.

Quand l'Hokage les avait tous appelés dans son bureau, le blond avait su que quelque chose allait se passer, mais c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu.

«A partir de maintenant, vous serez considéré comme des Chuunins, dit Tsunade avec un ton de finalité. Et, Shikamaru, vu que tu en es déjà un, tu auras une mention spéciale. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.»

Naruto cligna à nouveau des paupières.

Un Chuunin.

Tsunade l'avait promu… les avait tous promus… _Chuunin._

Il se leva en un éclair et s'enfuit. Il avait l'impression de vouloir pleurer.

* * *

Le village était silencieux alors qu'il le regardait du haut du Mont Hokage, les yeux perdus alors qu'ils traçaient toutes les rues, tous les passages, les connaissant tous, se sentant étrangement réconforté par le fait qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir n'importe quand sans difficulté.

Après être sorti du bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto était si confus et choqué qu'il ne savait même pas où il allait. Il avait juste couru, rapidement. Il était dans un état dans un état d'hébétude et, quand ses pensées tourbillonnantes revinrent à la surface et qu'il réalisa où il était, il se trouva en haut de la montagne, se tenant sur la tête du Sandaime.

Ca avait toujours été son endroit préféré, changeant habituellement d'une tête à l'autre, capable de regarder d'au-dessus la vie qui continuait en dessous, comme s'il admirait le fait qu'il n'était pas là, avec le reste du monde, mais dans un endroit secret, plus haut, observant.

Cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il ne ressentait pas de soulagement à voir tout continuer comme d'habitude, il ne ressentait pas d'étrange sens de bonheur à voir comme tout semblait tellement normal. Naruto regarda avec des yeux frénétiques alors que la vie continuait normalement pour les villageois, se sentant d'une certaine manière laissé de côté. Il se sentait comme si personne ne comprenait le danger dans lequel ils avaient été.

Il se sentait comme s'il n'accrochait pas du tout la réalité.

Maintenant qu'il était assis là, sentant la brise s'enroulant autour de lui, le soleil réchauffant l'arrière de sa tête presque confortablement, et que ses blessures étaient guéries, il se sentait comme s'il ne connaissait plus rien sur ce village. Tout semblait si faux, si… vain.

Il semblait qu'il avait étéabsent pendantdes années, au lieu de quelques heures.

Tout s'effaçait autour de lui quand son esprit revenait toujours au combat. Deux semaines depuis ce jour, ce jour où il avait vu ses espoirs et ses croyances brisés devant lui par la seule personne qui avait vraiment représentée quelque chose pour lui… et maintenant qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, ainsi que les quatre autres de l'équipe de sauvetage, ça avait été sa première visite au Mont Hokage.

Ses amis allaient bien. 

Leurs blessures avaient guéri.

Mais pour Naruto, quelque chose n'avait pas complètement guéri, si ça avait même guéri un peu.

La blessure la plus profonde ne pouvait pas être réparée, celle de son âme; parce qu'après tout ça, il se souvenait toujours des yeux animés de Sasuke alors qu'il plantait le Chidori dans sa poitrine. Visant son cœur.

Il s'était battu contre son meilleur ami qui avait voulu qu'il meurt. Il avait laissé Kyubi prendre le contrôle de son corps. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir _voulu_ mourir.

Rien ne pourrait jamais plus être pareil.

Et maintenant, il se tenait là, regardant le village qu'il avait juré de protéger, et ça semblait mal. C'était trop normal. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si rien… rien n'était arrivé.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais retourner à ce qu'il était avant. Pas maintenant.

Et la nouvelle qu'il était maintenant un Chuunin… il se sentait un pas plus près de son rêve de devenir Hokage, mais, en même temps, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Il ne voulait pas être un chuunin de cette manière. Il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter.

Rien du tout.

Naruto soupira et pensa à celui qui se reposait en ce moment à l'hôpital… celui qui était responsable du fait que ses amis avaient frôlé la mort et de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Celui que, malgré tout, il avait ramené.

Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa guérissait moins vite que les autres. Ses blessures avaient même été pires que celles de Neji, même si elles n'étaient pas mortelles, ça lui prendrait plus longtemps pour guérir– Tsunade avaitcommentéque son sceau maudit avait également ralenti le processus.

Et il était gardé par des ANBU, parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus confiance.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il avait fait confiance à l'Uchiwa avec tout ce qu'il avait. Il avait pensé que Sasuke était presque un frère pour lui, quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, quelqu'un qui tenait à lui, même avec ses insultes. Il s'était sentit bien.

Il s'était senti réchauffé.

Et maintenant, tout était brisé. Sasuke avait renoncé à sa vie, à ses amis, à _tout_ pour réussir dans sa vengeance.

La seule pensée de devoir le voir et même de devoir rester dans la même équipe que lui faisait que Naruto se sentait vide à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se forcer à rencontrer l'Uchiwa.

Plus maintenant.

Il ne voulait pas regarder dans ces orbes noirs et savoir qu'il avait essayé de le tuer pour progresser dans son désir de puissance.

Il avait été faible. Il n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher Sasuke de partir, et même si Tsunade lui avait dit pour le sceau, il ne pouvait plus le rencontrer. Il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Le sceau maudit qu'Orochimaru avait placé sur le cou de Sasuke, juste comme celui d'Anko, avait empoisonné son esprit, l'attirant plus loin dans les ténèbres, rendant sa colère plus forte, sa soif de vengeance encore plus amère et douloureuse.

Ca avait été de la faute du sceau si Sasuke avait essayé de partir et ça avait été de sa faute s'il avait essayé de tuer Naruto.

Mais pourtant, le blond avait l'impression que c'était de _sa propre_ faute. Il aurait dû essayer d'aider Sasuke. Il aurait dû essayer de le comprendre plus, de l'arracher des griffes d'Orochimaru.

Et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il mourrait s'il devait rencontrer Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas regarder dans les yeux de son ami pour y voir la haine, ou même la pitié ou le dégoût ou toute autre émotion que Sasuke pourrait ressentir. 

Et même si Naruto essayait dur de le nier, il se sentait aussi en colère et trahi. Sasuke avait pensé qu'il était assez important pour être son meilleur ami, mais alors, il avait essayé de le tuer à cause de ça.

Le sceau était à blâmer, mais le sceau ne faisait qu'amplifier ce que Sasuke avait à l'intérieur. Son désir de vengeance était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas regarder les yeux couleur sang sans repenser à tout ça. La colère et la culpabilité ne disparaîtraient jamais, aussi longtemps qu'il était près de lui.

Et il ne pouvait même pas penser à voir Sakura non plus. Elle s'inquiétait pour Sasuke depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, mais à part un merci reconnaissant, Sakura n'était jamais venu le voir, ni ses autres amis.

Naruto savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke et il avait accepté ça, en plus, il avait l'habitude d'être rejeté par les gens. Ce n'était rien de nouveau, donc il ne se sentait pas mal pour ça, à la place, il comprenait ce qu'elle traversait.

Et même s'il avait ramené Sasuke, remplissant sa promesse envers elle, il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué en tant qu'ami, envers eux deux.

C'est pourquoi lui non plus n'était allé voir aucun des deux. Il savait que Sasuke ne serait jamais laissé sans surveillance, au moins durant la première période, quand ils essaieraient d'enlever ou au moins de contrôler le sceau qu'il avait. Les ANBU le surveilleraient et Naruto était également sûr qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais le conteneur de Kyubi voir le traître.

Il était un démon. Sasuke était un traître. Pour les anciens du village, les voir se rencontrer dans une telle situation, même s'il avait été celui qui avait ramené Sasuke, voudrait dire alimenter les instincts rebelles.

Et, bien que ça semblait stupide pour Naruto, il pouvait comprendre.

Il n'était pas allé voir Sakura non plus. Elle avait été autorisée à voir Sasuke, parce qu'elle s'entraînait avec Tsunade en tant que medic-nin pour être plus forte et, en plus, elle n'était pas une menace pour le village. Naruto pouvait voir ses deux amis s'éloigner de lui, hors de sa portée, où il ne pouvait pas les suivre, et où ils ne pouvaient pas le suivre.

Leurs vies se séparaient lentement, à cause de quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler… et bien que cette pensée soit très douloureuse pour Naruto, il comprenait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il devait les laisser partir, et ils le réaliseraient bien assez tôt, et le laisseraient également partir.

_Je ne peux pas leur faire face. Je sais que c'est couard, je sais que c'est une faiblesse… mais je ne peux pas. J'ai été blessé, ils ont été blessés. Nous ne pouvons plus rester ensembles, pour notre bien à tous_ pensa-t-il, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il leur ferait plus de mal, et ils feraient pareil. Sasuke serait sûrement en colère d'avoir vu sa chance de revanche annulée par quelqu'un qu'il considérait son ami, et Sakura méprisait déjà Naruto, même s'il avait ramené son précieux Sasuke.

C'était un cercle vicieux de douleur et de trahison. Si l'un d'entre eux ne le brisait pas, il ne finirait jamais.

Des yeux bleus s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il les avait fermés, et regardèrent à nouveau sous ses pieds.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait parler avec Tsunade, encore.

* * *

Kakashi fixait le blond, ne montrant rien de ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur, mais Naruto pouvait toujours reconnaître son malaise.

Il était clair, pour quelqu'un qui avait connu Kakashi depuis si longtemps – Naruto savait que bien qu'il le nie, Kakashi les avait laissés être beaucoup plus proches que qui que ce soit d'autre depuis longtemps.

L'œil visible était rempli de quelque chose que Naruto ne pouvait pas nommer, mais ça lui semblait si familier que c'en était presque douloureux. Ses doigts serraient tellement le livre orange que les articulations étaient blanches, et Naruto pouvait voir que ses muscles étaient tendus et son bras rigide.

Il n'avait jamais vu Kakashi aussi troublé, pas depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il se trémoussait presque.

Le blond aurait été amusé, s'il n'avait pas essayé de retenir sa propre tristesse. Ok, il ne voulait plus voir Sasuke et Sakura sachant que ce serait mieux pour toute l'équipe s'ils étaient gardés séparés – après tout, Naruto ne sombrerait pas dans une dépression en voyant tous les jours son échec en tant qu'ami, et ils ne seraient pas entraînés vers le bas par lui.

Ils seraient sûrement mieux sans lui, ne devant plus se soucier de lui… et lui de même.

Ca pouvait sembler froid, mais Naruto, malgré la douleur à l'intérieur de lui, savait qu'il faisait la bonne choix. Tourner la page était la meilleure chose pour eux trois.

Il devait lutter dur contre son cœur lui hurlant qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

«Donc… voilà.» Naruto fixa obstinément le sol à ses pieds, incapable de regarder le visage de son sensei.

Kakashi sentit un tiraillement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était supposé se passer. Tout s'écroulait dans le néant et il devait au moins montrer qu'il s'en souciait. Parce que jusqu'à présent, son essai pathétique d'avoir l'air sans soucis et stoïque n'avait fait que blesser son équipe – la première qu'il avait fait passer.

Ils étaient supposés être la chose à quoi il tenait le plus.

Ils étaient supposés être sa famille.

Et il n'avait pas été capable de les protéger et d'empêcher leur chute.

«Naruto, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous verrons plus.» Kakashi força un sourire, même si le plus jeune shinobi ne pouvait pas le voir. «Nous nous verrons dans le village, je viendrai te voir et j'espère que tu viendras aussi me voir et… peut-être que nous serons dans la même équipe pendant une mission.»

Tsunade avait accepté la requête de Naruto. Habituellement, ça avait été comme ça depuis toujours, une équipe de trois restait ensemble même si un de ses membres devenait d'un rang plus élevé – ça voulait seulement dire que celui qui avait un rang plus élevé aurait aussi des missions en solo, ou serait mis dans d'autres équipes pendant un certain temps – mais quelques fois, les choses changeaient.

C'était une de ces fois.

Naruto avait demandé à être retiré de l'équipe sept et sa requête avait été accordée. Il savait qu'il devait faire face à Kakashi et lui dire au revoir, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi gênant. Il réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il tenait à son sensei juste autant qu'il tenait à Iruka ou Tsunade.

Pendant un moment, il eut le sentiment lourd qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal, mais il mais il le repoussa, déterminé qu'il faisait la meilleure chose pour tout le monde.

L'adolescent blond trouva le courage de relever la tête et fut soulagé de voir que Kakashi n'était pas en colère contre lui. Malgré le fait que son sensei ne lui accordait pas l'attention qu'il aurait voulue, il respectait toujours Kakashi, et l'admirait.

Kakashi fut surpris quand Naruto le serra brusquement dans ses bras, et il fut trop choqué pour même le repousser. Il n'était pas à l'aise d'avoir autant de contact avec une autre personne – un contact qui n'était pas fait pour tuer ou blesser – et il gigota jusqu'à ce que Naruto le relâche.

«Je suis désolé, Kakashi-sensei… mais je suis content que vous ne soyez pas en colère contre moi vu que je…» _vu que j'ai abandonné l'équipe_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

Kakashi entendit les mots que Naruto ne prononça pas et fronça les sourcils. Naruto avait été fort, plus fort que ce qu'il aurait cru, et il n'abandonnait pas. Kakashi avait réalisé depuis longtemps son idiotie concernant l'adolescent blond.

Naruto avait eu besoin d'une personne pour le guider, lui expliquer et lui enseigner, quelqu'un qui aurait pu voir derrière son apparence d'idiot du village, quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aider. Kakashi avait échoué en tant que professeur là-dedans, lui préférant le prodige Uchiwa… qui ne s'était révélé rien de plus qu'un vengeur. 

Sasuke avait eu besoin de juste autant d'attention que Naruto, dans d'autres domaines, mais le jounin aux cheveux argentés savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû préférer un élève par rapport à l'autre.

Et maintenant, Naruto était content parce que Kakashi n'était pas en colère contre lui… Kakashi se sentait mal. Ca aurait dû être Naruto qui était furieux, et pas le contraire.

«Je suis désolé, Naruto, dit-il sa voix ferme et sérieuse. J'ai échoué envers toi en tant que professeur… parce que j'ai préféré le prodige Uchiwa par rapport à mes autres élèves.»

«Non! Kakashi-sensei, vous avez tort!» Naruto secoua la tête et écarquilla les yeux. «Je ne peux pas mentir et dire que je n'étais pas en colère que vous favorisiez Sasuke par rapport à moi, mais je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Il est un génie, quelqu'un qui a un énorme potentiel… Je n'étais, et ne suis toujours, personne.»

Les yeux de Kakashi devinrent froids en entendant de tels mots dits avec autant de légèreté, comme si le blond croyait vraiment ça. Naruto se sentait sans valeur, même après tout ce qu'il avait traversé…

«Naruto, tu as un grand potentiel, égal à celui de Sasuke. J'avais tort quand je t'ai jugé, et je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu.» Kakashi sourit, son œil visible pétillant. «Je suis sûr que tu deviendras le meilleur Hokage que Konoha ait jamais eu.»

Le sourire qu'il reçut du blond le fit se sentir à la fois chaud et froid à l'intérieur. Naruto était reconnaissant pour ses mots, mais, bien qu'il pensât réellement ce qu'il avait dit, Kakashi savait que malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire, il avait échoué en tant que professeur.

Naruto le regardait toujours avec respect, et Kakashi l'avait laissé tomber trop de fois pour les compter.

Il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait réparer ses erreurs.

Naruto était un shinobi surprenant et le ninja copieur était sûr qu'il continuerait à les surprendre.

«Sasuke a un jutsu héréditaire et du talent… mais toi, Naruto, tu as quelque chose en plus» conclut-il, ébouriffant les cheveux du blond. «Tu travailles vraiment dur.» Il se gratta la tête, son œil souriant. «Maa, ne me fais jamais répéter ça, ça ruinerait ma réputation, d'accord?»

Naruto sourit largement.

«Merci Kakashi-sensei…» et il le pensait.

* * *

Naruto bougea dans son lit, sentant la couverture bruire et frotter contre sa peau.

Il avait froid.

Se tournant sur sa gauche, il fixa silencieusement la vue hors de sa fenêtre, admirant la nuit sans parler. Il n'avait pas besoin de montrer une apparence joyeuse quand il était seul, et il pouvait se détendre.

Il y avait des moments où le silence était le bienvenu.

La nuit était sombre sur Konoha, le ciel un bleu profondqui était teinté de noir, quelques étoiles étincelant dans la couverture de ténèbres, presque comme si elles clignaient des yeux vers lui.

Il n'y avait pas de lune.

Soupirant, Naruto essaya de se remonter le moral. Au matin, il commencerait à faire des missions avec un autre groupe de chuunin, il ne savait pas encore qui et il était agité.

Il ne pouvait pas se calmer, qu'importe ce qu'il essayait. Il voulait sauter du lit et courir vers la chambre d'hôpital de Sasuke, le voir, le confronter, mais en même temps, il ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui gardait rancœur comme ça ou qui admettait sa défaite, ce n'était simplement pas lui, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Qui se souciait de ce qu'il ferait ou de ce qu'il ne ferait pas? Personne n'était vraiment dans son esprit, personne ne le connaissait vraiment.

Personne du tout.

Il voulait seulement être reconnu, mais il finissait par être blessé encore et encore, par le village, par les shinobi, même par ses amis proches. Se bercer d'illusions ne lui avait apporté que plus de douleur et Naruto, pour une fois, voulait être égoïste et penser à lui-même.

Il voulait être respecté, mais il voulait quelqu'un qui pourrait tenir à lui encore plus.

Il se languissait de quelqu'un qui le regarderait et marcherait à ses côtés, comme un égal, un ami, il voulait être heureux. Etait-ce trop demander pour quelqu'un comme lui?

Il s'enfuyait, mais pour une fois, il ne se sentirait pas mal pour ça, il ne se le _permettrait pas_.

Au moment où le soleil se lèverait, sa nouvelle vie commencerait.

Nouvelle… sans Sasuke.

* * *

Merci à Girls of mars pour être ma bêta. 


	2. Equipiers

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son auteur. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Normality_ de StarofYaoi.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Sikamaru, peut-être Lee/Sakura

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Normalité**

**Chapitre 1 : Equipiers.**

Naruto fronça les sourcils en entrant dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Il était debout depuis l'aube, presque excité au sujet de la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait à partir de maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour voir avec qui il serait mis. Ce serait un bon nouveau début, un moyen d'oublier et de recommencer et il voulait bien le faire.

Il se demanda si Tsunade le placerait avec un vrai groupe de Chuunin avec un jounin ou si elle le mettrait juste dans une équipe composée uniquement de Chuunin mais il finit par réaliser que ça ne faisait rien.

Il allait commencer à faire des missions, des vrais missions, pas de rang-D, et avec une équipe… une équipe qu'il essaierait de ne pas blesser ou avec qui il essaierait de ne pas merder.

Le blond mordit sa lèvre avec espoir, se demandant si sa nouvelle équipe le traiterait justement ou si elle aurait des préjugés sur Kyuubi.

S'immobilisant sur place, il sentit son sang se glacer à la perspective de devoir partager des missions avec des gens qui le haïraient pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ; sûrement que Tsunade aurait été attentive pour choisir les membres de son équipe mais il ne pouvait pas refuser le fait que… s'il n'y avait pas de place de libre, il devrait accepter ce qui viendrait vers lui.

Qu'importe ce que c'était.

Il voulait recommencer et il était déterminé à tout oublier.

Levant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Naruto s'arrêta une seconde ; le couloir était silencieux, personne n'était là, pas même Shizune, et le calme tirait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

Il avait toujours une chance de revenir en arrière… de refuser la promotion, de refuser d'être placé dans une autre équipe… il pouvait toujours faire demi-tour et s'éloigner et continuer sa vie avec l'équipe Sept.

Le cœur de Naruto se serra douloureusement ; non, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. C'était juste une illusion, parce que rien ne serait jamais pareil. Il s'était beaucoup trop bercé d'illusions, parce qu'après la défection, le sauvetage, la cassure de leur confiance, la peine et la douleur, il n'y avait pas moyen que tout redevienne jamais comme avant.

Il devait accepter que, quelque fois, la seule manière de continuer était de changer… car, qu'importe combien il avait peur de l'issue, s'il refusait les changements, alors son rêve d'être Hokage ne se réaliserait jamais.

Il devait être fort et montrer au village qu'il aimait cet endroit, et qu'il mourrait pour eux.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte, rencontrant la vue d'une Tsunade endormie.

Bien sûr, cette femme avait beaucoup de travail et devait rester debout toute la nuit pour le finir – ou au moins espérer le finir – mais ce n'était pas le cas ; à côté de sa tête, il y avait deux bouteilles de sake vides une tasse et, d'après la teinte légèrement rosée de ses joues, le blond supposa qu'elle avait bu.

_« Je me demande comment de telles personnes sont devenues deux des trois personnes les plus puissantes du __mond__e __Shinobi_ » grommela-t-il en fixant la femme endormie et ajoutant à la vue une image mentale de Jiraiya espionnant dans un onsen. _L'un est un pervers, l'autre une accro au pari et à l'alcool et le troisième…_ Il secoua la tête.

Se souvenir d'Orochimaru ne faisait que lui servir à évoquer les actions de Sasuke et il était déterminé à les ignorer.

« Oh, Tsunade obaa-chan ! » Il poussa légèrement sa tête. « Réveille-toi ! »

Pas de réaction.

_Autant pour la ninja entraînée._ Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Oh ! Obaa-chan !** » hurla-t-il dans son oreille.

Les yeux de Tsunade s'ouvrirent avec fatigue, clignant alors que le sommeil quittait son corps. Le moment où son esprit enregistra ce que le blond avait dit, elle adressa un regard noir dans la direction générale où elle savait qu'il était et le frappa sur la tête à la manière d'Iruka.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! » L'adolescent grogna de douleur, massant sa tête avec une moue boudeuse.

Tsunade le regarda impassiblement, étirant son dos avec quelques craquements. « Parce que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un _gaki_ irrespectueux ! »

« Vieille sorcière stupide » grommela Naruto dans sa barbe.

Mais Naruto et Tsunade savaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait pas d'animosité entre eux ; la femme avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, principalement parce qu'elle pouvait voir son frère en Naruto, et ça ne lui avait rien pris pour commencer à le considérer comme un membre de sa famille… Naruto était juste Naruto.

Elle ne voulait que ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

C'est pourquoi elle avait accepté de l'enlever de l'équipe Sept ; elle avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux et, bien qu'elle sache que s'enfuir n'était pas la meilleure manière de confronter ce qui le faisait souffrir, elle avait également su que la trahison avait été trop pour une telle âme confiante.

Il était trop similaire à Jiraiya dans ce sens, puisque même le pervers aux cheveux blancs avait été profondément blessé par la défection d'Orochimaru. Jiraiya aussi avait fui la vérité mais Sasuke avait été ramené à Konoha, alors qu'Orochimaru non.

Tsunade n'avait qu'une seule vraie faiblesse (parce qu'elle arrêterait de boire et de jouer n'importe quand si c'était pour le bien-être de ceux auxquels elle tenait) et c'était Naruto. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui ; même l'aider à fuir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à faire face à sa douleur.

Et… elle pouvait voir qu'il progresserait plus vite s'il était gardé loin de Sasuke. Ce n'était plus de la rivalité entre eux. Naruto aurait besoin de temps, qui savait combien, pour accepter, comprendre (parce que son cœur ne lui laisserait pas oublier complètement) et confronter à nouveau Sasuke.

L'issue, Tsunade ne pouvait pas la connaître, mais chaque bataille en ce sens les ferait grandir tous les deux. Et elle savait que Sasuke devrait digérer sa partie de la situation également.

Le blond, pour sa part, était soulagé que Tsunade tienne à lui, puisque peu l'avait fait auparavant, et, malgré la manière dont il l'appelait, ses mots ne contenaient rien que de l'effet. Il se sentait réconforté de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un qui le protégerait…

Tsunade poussa un bâillement avant de se redresser, sachant que le moment requérait une approche claire.

« Naruto, je t'ai appelé ici avant ta rencontre avec tes nouveaux équipiers parce que je voulais m'assurer… est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Son ton était sérieux, ses yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

Naruto lui sourit. Il avait décidé depuis longtemps que son infantilité était déplacée dans le monde des shinobi et il voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas juste un garçon blond bruyant mais qu'il était ,en fait, un fier shinobi de Konohagakure.

« Oui » déclara-t-il, également sérieux. « Je veux devenir plus fort, et je ne peux pas… » _Je ne peux pas faire ça dans mon ancienne équipe_, ajouta-t-il intérieurement, devenant silencieux. Son dernier doute, du moins pour le moment, s'était évanoui devant ce bureau.

Tsunade comprit les mots non-prononcés et lui sourit, bien que son sourire contienne tant de tristesse que c'en était à vous briser le cœur.

Elle voulait voir Naruto sourire, pour de vrai, pas un de ces sourires joyeux et faux qui cachaient sa douleur ; elle voulait voir un vrai sourire… mais elle ne le forcerait jamais. Il sourirait à nouveau et ce serait vrai et sincère.

« Je vois. » Tsunade sourit pour lui parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure. Il faisait, si ce n'était la bonne chose, au moins le moins mauvais choix, et dans le futur, il choisirait bien. « Alors, je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'accueillir ta nouvelle équipe, tu travailleras bien avec eux. »

Les yeux de Naruto cherchèrent prudemment les siens, essayant de trouver quelques indices sur ses nouveaux coéquipiers, mais Tsunade secoua la tête. « Ils seront là d'un moment à l'autre maintenant… »

A ce moment, il y eut un coup sur la porte et elle eut un sourire narquois. « Entrez. »

Naruto déglutit. Il put entendre des pas approcher et il inspira et expira une fois avant de se tourner pour voir qui seraient ses compagnons à partir de maintenant.

Ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Totalement.

« Naruto-kun ! Nous montrerons la flamme de notre jeunesse ensemble maintenant ! »

« Hn… »

« Comme c'est ennuyant… »

Naruto cligna des yeux.

De toutes les personnes à qui il aurait pensé, ceux-ci n'étaient… et bien, pas envisagés du tout.

Devant lui se tenaient trois de ses amis, et le blond ne put rien faire à part ressentir un étirement dans sa poitrine à la cette vue.

Le premier était Rock Lee, toujours habillé d'un spandex vert, toujours avec des gros sourcils, avec un sourire qui pourrait rivaliser avec le soleil pour sa brillance. Il se tenait fier et défiant, pointant son pouce vers le haut et ses yeux brillaient de joie et de détermination.

Le second était Neji. Ca aurait pu être un bon signe puisque le Hyuuga et Lee travaillaient bien ensemble et en connaissaient beaucoup sur le style de l'autre. Neji portait toujours un des vêtements de son clan, refusant de porter la veste des Chuunin au dessus (mais il fallait s'y attendre.) Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval lâche et, bien que son expression ne révèle rien, ses yeux étaient chaleureux au lieu d'être froids, ce qu'ils étaient par le passé.

Il semblait content de voir Naruto.

Le troisième était le plus inattendu et c'était Nara Shikamaru. Comme d'habitude, il était avachi, avait une expression ennuyée et fatiguée et le visage typique de quelqu'un qui était agacé par le monde entier. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Vous, les gars ? » Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés de choc et il les regardait un par un avec surprise ; se sortant finalement de sa transe, il se tourna vers une Tsunade souriante et essaya de réprimer le besoin de la serrer dans ses bras.

Un poids lourd avait été levé de ses épaules au moment où il les avait vus.

« Lee, es-tu un Chuunin ? » Naruto se retourna vers l'adolescent au spandex qui lui sourit simplement encore plus brillamment.

« Tsunade-sama a dit que mon combat et mes compétences se sont prouvés indispensables, malgré mon impossibilité d'utiliser mon chakra, et elle a dit que je méritais d'être un Chuunin autant que vous, les gars ! »

Naruto se sentit réchauffé à l'intérieur. Il avait toujours cru que Lee ferait un shinobi génial, malgré son problème, et il savait qu'il réussirait tout, parce qu'il respectait Gros Sourcils et qu'il avait une détermination qui était juste comme la sienne.

Puis le blond fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Tsunade les avaient mis ensemble seulement pour lui donner une équipe qui ne le jugerait pas ? Et qu'en était-il de l'équilibre des précédentes équipes ? Qu'en était-il de celle de Shikamaru et qu'en était-il de TenTen ?

Il avait besoin de connaître la raison derrière ce choix.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Tsunade eut un sourire connaisseur, avant de pointer Shikamaru, qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir sur le champ.

« Ton ami là sera content de l'expliquer, j'en suis sûr. »

Shikamaru lui lança un regard noir (il n'épargnait personne, pas même l'Hokage) et il se redressa en faisant craquer quelques os de son dos.

« Ce que Tsunade-sama essaie de dire » grommela-t-il, les mains sur les hanches « est qu'elle voulait mettre ensemble une bonne équipe qui serait capable non seulement de travailler ensemble mais aussi d'être forte. Normalement, une équipe de Chuunin ne serait pas un bon choix, mais elle connaît nos forces et nos faiblesses et a décidé ,basées là-dessus, que nous serions parfaits. »

Shikamaru bailla à nouveau, pointant vers Lee et Neji.

« Lee est notre vitesse. Personne ne pourrait le battre là-dessus et il est aussi immunisé aux Genjutsu car ses points de chakra sont bloqués et inatteignables. Ca veut dire que le Genjustu ne peut pas l'affecter car il cible habituellement la circulation du chakra, ce qu'il n'a pas. » Lee sourit d'un air penaud mais, cette fois, sa faiblesse était devenue une force.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

« Neji a un jutsu héréditaire utile, qui l'aide à garder un œil sur son environnement, sur les schéma de chakra de tout ninja ennemi et son style de combat a une bonne portée. Il est entraîné dans beaucoup de Genjutsu et de Ninjutsu et ses connaissances sur les illusions sont utiles. »

Les yeux de Neji s'étrécirent légèrement mais il acquiesça sans dire un mot.

« Quant à toi, Naruto, tu es la force pure. Tu as une faible utilisation du Genjutsu mais ton style de combat est direct et puissant, ça veut dire que tu es parfait pour les attaques directes et tes réserves de chakra et ton énergie sont assez hautes pour te permettre de te battre pendant un long moment sans que tu te fatigues facilement. » Shikamaru eut un sourire narquois au regard offensé qu'il reçut quand il parla de la faiblesse de Naruto avec le Genjutsu mais le blond devait admettre que Shikamaru avait raison là-dessus.

« Et toi ? » demanda celui-ci avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je suis un stratège, comme vous avez tous remarqué pendant notre mission ensemble. Je peux analyser mon environnement, préparer des pièges sur n'importe quel territoire grâce à ça et analyser des plans de batailles et donner un support en utilisant mon Kagemane Jutsu, en immobilisant les ennemis avec… c'est plus une qualité d'infiltration, ce qui est un trait aidant pour une équipe comme la nôtre» conclut-il.

Naruto cligna des yeux. Si ça avait été lui, il n'aurait pas composé une telle équipe, parce que, il fallait y faire face, il n'était pas un observateur comme Shikamaru.

L'adolescent feignant avait en fait combiné leurs forces et leurs faiblesses et, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Naruto vit juste à quel point ce serait un bon choix.

Lee serait en première ligne en cas d'attaque par une illusion, donnant à Neji le temps de la dissiper ; Neji avait une bonne vue mais ça le fatiguait facilement et c'était à ce moment là que Shikamaru, avec sa technique bloquante, et Naruto, avec son endurance, entraient tous les deux en jeu.

Ils n'étaient pas expérimentés comme des jounin pouvaient l'être mais qu'ils aient réussi à battre les cinq du son (les quatre plus Kimimaro) prouvait qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement travailler ensemble.

Ils se connaissaient et se faisaient confiance, savaient à quoi faire attention et ce qu'il fallait anticiper en mission et, bien sûr, ils travaillaient bien ensemble.

Naruto pouvait voir les talents qu'avait Tsunade, parce que non seulement elle avait assemblé une équipe qui ne le questionnerait pas ni ne le jugerait mais également une équipe qui pouvait vraiment marcher.

Il sourit brillamment, remerciant la vieille sorcière mentalement.

« Je ne vous donnerai pas de mission pour le moment » dit-elle alors, ses mains sur le bureau devant elle. « Je parie que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, vu que vous allez être coéquipiers. Venez ici après le déjeuner et vous recevrez votre première mission. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous ensemble et Lee, Shikamaru et Neji sortirent du bureau de Tsunade ; Naruto traîna pendant un moment et, voyant que les autres étaient hors de portée, il se tourna vers l'Hokage et la serra dans ses bras en un éclair.

Tsunade eut à peine le temps de se préparer pour l'impact et il ne dura qu'une seconde ; au moment où elle cligna des yeux, Naruto lui faisait déjà signe et quittait également la pièce.

Mais elle avait entendu le mot quand il l'avait serrée.

« _Merci…_ »

« Pas de problème, gaki » répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle espérait juste qu'il serait heureux.

* * *

« Naruto-kun, es-tu content ? Je ne peux pas attendre que nous ayons enfin notre première mission ! »

Naruto se tourna vers Lee, rayonnant et levant également son pouce. « Bien sûr que je suis aussi excité ! Je ne peux pas attendre de commencer ! »

Il se sentait mieux maintenant, parce qu'il avait trois compagnons à qui il pouvait confier sa vie et il irait loin avec eux, il en était sûr.

Soudain, mais sans surprise, l'estomac de Naruto gronda.

« Hé, désolé les gars, je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. » Naruto rit d'un air penaud et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

Neji, Shikamaru et Lee le regardèrent tous mais leurs yeux n'étaient pas choqués. Ils pouvaient comprendre ce qu'il traversait.

Après la défection de Sasuke, il était évident que Naruto serait mal à l'aise avec lui. Ca et sa soudaine promotion était sûrement les raisons pour lesquelles il avait demandé à l'Hokage de l'enlever de l'équipe Sept.

Sachant ça, il était évident qu'il aurait eu peur de qui auraient été ses nouveaux camarades.

« Très bien alors, et si nous allions manger ensemble ? proposa Shikamaru en baillant. Se promener à cette heure, encore plus attendre midi pour notre mission, serait trop pénible, ne ? »

Naruto eut un grand sourire et, avant qu'aucun d'entre eux puisse même _penser_ à se plaindre, il les poussait déjà tous vers les ramen d'Ichikaru.

Neji soupira intérieurement, ses yeux se tournant vers l'hôpital où était toujours retenu Sasuke. Sa haine pour l'Uchiwa avait beaucoup augmenté après la mission de sauvetage et ce qu'il avait entendu de la bataille à la Vallée de la Fin.

L'Uchiwa avait essayé de tuer Naruto et, pour Neji, ça ne faisait rien que son esprit ait été empoisonné par le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru, c'était toujours de sa faute car il avait laissé sa vengeance et sa haine le contrôler.

Pour lui, Sasuke était en faute.

Naruto avait aidé beaucoup de monde, après tout, Neji en faisait parti, et il ferait tout pour donner du bonheur à la personne qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'il avait aussi une chance dans la vie.

Il protégerait Naruto à tout prix.

Même de Sasuke… particulièrement de lui.

* * *

Le silence dans la pièce aurait été assourdissant et gênant pour n'importe qui d'autre mais, pour la forme sur le lit, il n'était rien d'autre que réconfortant.

Le temps passait plus lentement dans la chambre d'hôpital, les rideaux fermés, l'obscurité fraîche et réconfortante enveloppant tout pour qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer une forme de l'autre ; le jour et la nuit bougeaient autour de lui mais il s'en fichait, des gens venaient, des gens lui parlaient et guérissaient son corps mais, tout le temps, Sasuke restait simplement là.

Regardant le plafond au-dessus de lui sans bouger.

Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était dans du brouillard, de Tsunade-sama entrant dans la pièce et aidant quelques-unes de ses blessures à guérir, aux interrogatoires, aux gardes ANBU scellant la pièce avec lui à l'intérieur.

Il pouvait voir quelques-uns des papiers scellant bouger, sans brise pour les toucher, au coin de la pièce.

Quand était-ce arrivé ? Quand cela avait-il commencé ?

Sasuke n'avait pas de réponse, pas de bonnes en tout cas ; il pouvait se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait, de tout ce qu'il avait dit mais c'était comme un souvenir lointain.

Il pouvait se rappeler ce que l'Hokage lui avait dit, que la malédiction sur son cou avait altéré le processus de son cerveau, rendant plus facile aux ténèbres qu'Orochimaru avait implantées en lui de grandir, de se nourrir de son désir de vengeance.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal ; il l'avait malmené en se battant avec le niveau deux du sceau maudit, sachant qu'il testait ses limites un peu trop, et, maintenant, il devait subir le retour de flammes…

S'il en avait eu la force, Sasuke aurait frappé son poing contre le mur à côté du lit. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Comment avait-il pu laisser les ténèbres le corrompre ?

Etait-il aussi faible ?

Son seul but, depuis qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir (il refusait de se souvenir du passé avant le massacre, ça ne ferait que lui faire ressentir plus de douleur dans la poitrine qu'il n'en ressentait déjà) était de se venger de l'homme qu'il avait appelé frère à une époque.

Toute sa vie avait tourné autour de ce but, reléguant tout dans le décor, disparaissant, pour ne plus être regardé ; il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, il n'avait jamais eu de temps libre, ni de sourire à distribuer, pas de bon temps après que sa famille l'ait quitté avec un fardeau qu'il s'était lui-même imposé.

Il s'était entraîné dur, essayant de prouver à tous qu'il pouvait être juste aussi fort que la personne qu'il voulait tuer mais, à la fin, ne faisant que se bercer d'illusions.

Est-ce que sa stupidité avait réellement atteint de tels niveaux qu'il avait pensé qu'il serait capable de vaincre Itachi comme ça ?

Quand était partie sa rationalité alors ?

Il avait douze ans.

Un enfant et, pourtant, déjà un homme car son passé, son présent, son futur et ses décisions dans la vie l'avaient fait grandir plus vite que nécessaire.

Mais Itachi était plus expérimenté, avancé. Un génie. Se bercer d'illusions pour croire qu'il pourrait tuer Itachi comme ça… il n'était vraiment rien d'autre qu'un fou.

Il deviendrait plus fort et le battrait avec sa propre force, qu'importe combien d'années il aurait à attendre… il n'y avait aucun besoin de précipiter les choses, puisqu'il croyait que personne ne serait jamais capable de tuer,ou même de blesser, Itachi.

Il était celui qui pouvait faire ça et Itachi, d'une certaine manière, l'avait su.

Mais, pour le moment, Sasuke n'était rien.

Il avait laissé la vengeance contrôler sa vie mais ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Il ne deviendrait jamais plus fort comme ça, c'est pourquoi il s'était fait distancer dernièrement, parce qu'il avait vu qu'il ne progressait pas et il n'en avait pas été content.

Il n'était pas un génie. Il travaillait juste dur, s'entraînant jusqu'à la perfection. Mais ça lui prendrait des années pour être assez fort pour atteindre Itachi en sachant qu'il avait vraiment une chance.

C'est pourquoi, quand Orochimaru lui avait offert un pouvoir immédiat, il avait accepté sans y penser à deux fois. Bien sûr. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre et il avait désiré le pouvoir.

Mais il avait eu tort.

Il n'obtiendrait aucune satisfaction à tuer Itachi avec un pouvoir emprunté, parce que ça n'aurait pas été le sien… et Orochimaru lui avait offert quelque chose pour obtenir autre chose en échange – son corps.

Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que frissonner en réalisant qu'il aurait donné au Serpent son corps seulement pour tuer son frère.

D'où était venue cette folie ?

Ce n'était pas lui.

Et il devait arrêter d'éviter de penser à l'autre personne qu'il avait également blessée dans le processus.

Quelqu'un qui avait cru en lui et n'avait pas renoncé à être son ami, même quand les autres l'avaient fait, qui avait eu confiance en lui, l'avait aidé, avait sauvé sa vie plusieurs fois et, à la fin, l'avait ramené, sachant que ce que Sasuke faisait était sa pire décision.

Naruto…

Ce seul nom amenait une douleur dans la poitrine de Sasuke qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir.

Naruto était son meilleur ami.

Et il avait voulu le tuer seulement pour obtenir quelque chose qui ne lui permettrait pas de tuer Itachi mais qui l'aurait rendu seulement comme lui.

Sasuke devait admettre que le sort n'avait fait que rendre ses vraies pensées plus fortes. Parce qu'il s'était vraiment senti plus faible, comparé à Naruto, parce qu'il pouvait voir le blond s'éloigner de lui.

Mais il n'avait pas vu la manière dont Naruto se retournait toujours et lui souriait, offrant sa main à Sasuke.

Ils étaient rivaux, amis, coéquipiers et membres de la même famille.

Sasuke avait brisé tout ça à cause de la vengeance.

Naruto ne l'avait jamais regardé avec pitié. Il l'avait toujours regardé avec amitié.

_Comment ai-je pu être un tel idiot ? J'ai refusé ma seule chance de redevenir normal… Je suis allé plus profondément dans mes ténèbres, pensant pouvoir enfin avoir ma vengeance… que ma haine serait suffisante pour me faire gagner, que juste parce que je suis dans le vrai, j'obtiendrais justice. La vie n'est pas comme ça, la vie est injuste… un enfant seul ne peut pas battre un homme adulte et puissant._

Il avait été fier.

Il avait été froid.

Il avait été stupide tout ce temps.

Refusant de vivre, faisant ce que son frère avait voulu depuis le tout début – ruinant sa vie de ses propres mains.

Oh, il voulait toujours tuer Itachi, venger son clan mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela ruine sa vie, parce qu'un jour, il serait assez fort. Mais pas maintenant.

Il était encore jeune, il avait beaucoup à apprendre… il devait lâcher la haine qui avait ruiné la seule relation qui valait le coup…

La haine ne l'aiderait pas, pas du tout.

Sasuke laissa ses yeux fatigués voyager sur son corps, retraçant ses blessures du regard, des blessures qui avaient du mal à guérir à cause du sceau maudit sur son cou qui explosait douloureusement de temps en temps (_Orochimaru savait qu'il avait échoué…_), des blessures qui avaient été placées sur son corps pas par haine, mais par affection…

Naruto avait tenu assez à lui, le blond stupide avait ignoré ce que les autres auraient accepté (qu'il était perdu et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais) et l'avait combattu avec tout ce qu'il avait, pour ramener Sasuke.

Sasuke était de retour.

Mais en revenant, il avait perdu quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de trop précieux.

_La confiance de Naruto._

Qu'était sa fierté confrontée à son amitié avec Naruto, quelque chose qui était si profonde que même la haine n'avait pas empêché le blond de le sauver ?

Naruto n'était jamais venu le voir mais Sasuke pouvait comprendre. Ca faisait mal mais il pouvait comprendre. Même la patience sans fin et la prévenance de Naruto devaient céder… et il les avait faits céder.

Etait-il même digne d'essayer de le récupérer ?

Parce que la vérité était que Sasuke voulait profondément que Naruto lui pardonne. Il voulait être à nouveau ami avec le blond, parce que Naruto avait été la seule lumière dans ses ténèbres, même avec son sceau maudit le blessant.

Il avait admis que Naruto était son meilleur ami. Le seul à qui il avait dit plein de choses, le seul qui pouvait le comprendre.

Et il comprenait Naruto.

Il réalisait enfin ce qui rendait Naruto différent et pourquoi tout le monde le détestait et il pensait toujours que Naruto était ce qu'il était – un idiot blond, bruyant et qui aimait les blagues.

Son ami.

Malgré les démons, la haine et la vengeance.

Il ferait tout pour regagner la confiance de Naruto et cette fois Sasuke savait que tout serait entre ses mains.

Naruto ne lui donnerait pas d'autre possibilité, pas cette fois. Il était allé trop loin pour faire demi-tour mais, d'une certaine manière, Sasuke savait qu'il devait faire revenir Naruto dans sa vie comme ils étaient avant.

Parce que Sasuke était égoïste et qu'il n'allait pas renoncer à l'amitié de Naruto, il en avait besoin. Celui-ci avait été le seul à le voir pour lui-même et non parce qu'il était un Uchiwa.

Sasuke jura encore et encore et encore qu'il réparerait les choses et qu'il ne ruinerait plus jamais leur amitié.

Il devait y avoir un moyen.

Il devait y en avoir un et il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que leur équipe soit réunie à nouveau.

* * *

« Donc, si vous êtes avec moi maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vos équipes ? » demanda Naruto en mordant ses lèvres. La pensée lui était revenue à pleine force maintenant qu'il était hors du bureau de Tsunade et il voulait savoir.

« TenTen a décidé qu'elle s'entraînerait avec son père, vu que sa famille maîtrise les armes, et Gai-sensei a décidé de prendre une autre équipe de Genin cette année, répondit Neji en regardant le blond. Il nous entraînera toujours à chaque fois que nous le voudrons. »

« Bien sûr ! Gai-sensei est le meilleur professeur que nous aurons jamais et il est enthousiaste à l'idée de veiller sur notre croissance avec une flamme brulante ! » ajouta Lee, son respect pour son professeur était similaire à celui que Naruto avait pour Iruka (mais Naruto ne l'admettrait jamais… en plus, il ne se baladerait jamais habillé comme Iruka-sensei…)

« Chouji a demandé une place à l'académie » révéla Shikamaru.

Cela choqua tellement Naruto qu'il trébucha presque sur un caillou.

« Quoi ? » Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Chouji en train d'enseigner, pas du tout.

« Et bien, il n'enseignera pas, il est encore trop jeune. » Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais il aidera pendant un moment. Il fera aussi des missions en solo ou avec Asuma-sensei et les autres Chuunin. »

« Et Ino alors ? » questionna Naruto.

« Ino… et bien » Shikamaru se gratta le nez. C'était vraiment ennuyeux.

Il ne voulait pas rappeler à Naruto son ancienne équipe, parce que, selon les apparences, le blond essayait dur de ne pas penser à ses deux anciens co-équipiers mais il avait besoin de savoir.

« Puisque tu es avec nous, les équipes ont eu besoin d'être refaites… et Ino a été assignée pour un moment à Kakashi-sensei, comme nouveau membre de l'équipe Sept » grommela-t-il.

Naruto devint silencieux.

Donc Ino rejoindrait Sakura, Kakashi et…

« Je… Je suis content pour elle, alors. » Naruto força un sourire. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'entendra du tout avec Sakura ! »

Neji eut un regard noir et s'avança vers Naruto, lui bloquant le chemin.

« Ne force pas de sourire, pas un comme ça, gronda-t-il. Il n'y a pas besoin de simuler des sourires avec nous. »

Naruto cligna des yeux et vit Lee et Shikamaru le regarder tous les deux, ainsi que Neji.

Il inquiétait déjà les nouveaux membres de son équipe et amis. Il s'était promis qu'il ne serait pas une gêne et voilà où il en était, déjà à broyer du noir.

Quelle stupide chose à faire.

En plus, ils tenaient à lui.

« Ouais » murmura-t-il, regardant le sol.

La seconde suivant, il releva la tête, ses yeux s'éclairant. « Allons manger des ramen maintenant ! »

« Naruto ! »

Naruto sourit brillamment quand il remarqua son ancien professeur d'académie, Umino Iruka, marcher vers lui avec un grand sourire au visage.

« Iruka-sensei ! »

Une seconde plus tard, malgré les regards étranges qu'il reçut de son équipe (il s'habituerait à les appeler équipe maintenant…) Naruto sauta au cou d'Iruka et le serra dans ses bras à lui en couper le souffle.

Il était content de pouvoir voir son mentor avant sa première mission de Chuunin, parce qu'il voulait un bon conseil de sa part avant de vraiment commencer.

Iruka était une partie de sa vie, comme un père (comme il l'avait admis une fois…) et il n'ignorerait jamais ses conseils.

« J'ai entendu pour votre promotion. » Iruka lui sourit chaleureusement, conscient de combien ils avaient l'air étrange tous les deux pour les amis du blond, mais découvrant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier plus. Il avait l'habitude de la manière d'agir de Naruto et il aimait ça, c'était chaleureux et rempli d'affection. « Shikamaru, bien pour ta mention spéciale. »

Lee sourit et commença à dire quelque chose sur la jeunesse, pendant que Shikamaru et Neji inclinaient seulement la tête en signe de salut. Ils se souvenaient d'Iruka, vu qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux eu comme professeur à l'académie également (même l'Hyuuga, qui avait un an de plus que les autres, l'avait eu.)

Naruto sourit une nouvelle fois à Iruka. « Nous allons manger quelque chose avant notre première mission, expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme. Mais quand je reviendrai j'espère que vous m'offrirez des ramen pour fêter ça ! »

Iruka eut une bataille intérieure. D'un côté, il était heureux que Naruto soit aussi enthousiaste et content (ça faisait trop longtemps depuis qu'il l'avait vu sourire sincèrement pour la dernière fois) mais d'un autre côté, il craignait l'offre. Il dépenserait toute sa paie sur les ramen de Naruto !

Naruto le regarda avec espoir et Iruka grogna intérieurement – il ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard. Il était content quand Naruto était content.

« Oui, d'accord… mais pense à mon salaire ! » essaya-t-il d'ajouter.

Naruto n'écoutait pas vraiment après le « oui, d'accord » donc il soupira juste et secoua la tête.

« Naruto, je dois y aller maintenant » dit-il, réalisant qu'il allait être en retard pour les leçons du matin. « Je sais que tu feras de ton mieux sur cette mission, donc bonne chance à vous tous ! »

Avec ça, il s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait voir Naruto heureux, et le voir aussi excité lui faisait se souvenir du premier jour où il était devenu un Genin.

Naruto se débrouillerait bien, juste bien, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Merci à Girl of Mars pour sa bêta lecture


	3. Révélation

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son auteur. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Normality_ de StarofYaoi.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Sikamaru, peut-être Lee/Sakura

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Normalité**

**Chapitre 2 : Révélation.**

Naruto était silencieux et inhabituellement concentré alors qu'il lisait pour la deuxième fois les détails de la mission sur le rouleau que Tsunade leur avait donné ; Neji avait été le premier à le lire, vu qu'il était le plus vieux et, pour le moment, il serait le chef de l'équipe.

Après tout, il était le plus qualifié pour prendre cette position et tous les autres s'étaient mis d'accord là-dessus.

A présent, les membres de l'équipe nouvellement formée (ils avaient toujours besoin d'un nom et Neji n'avait pas accepté la suggestion de Naruto de l'appeler « Ramen ») portaient leurs vestes de Chuunin, bien que cela clachait horriblement avec la tenue orange de Naruto. Neji était le seul qui ne la portait pas, parce que son clan demandait qu'il ait l'air cool et cette maudite veste n'était pas cool du tout.

Au moins, Lee avait l'air juste un peu plus vert que d'habitude…

Sans que Naruto et Lee le sachent, Shikamaru et Neji étaient déterminés à les forcer à changer leurs vêtements dans le futur proche. S'ils devaient faire des missions sérieusement, ils ne pouvaient pas permettre de telles couleurs brillantes (l'orange) qui étaient facilement remarquées, quant à Lee… et bien, c'était un pur sens de la mode.

La mission était de rang C de difficulté moyenne, rien de trop dur pour eux surtout parce que c'était leur première mission et un bon moyen de commencer en tant que Chuunin. L'équipe devrait aller vers Kaze no Kuni pour intercepter un rouleau secret d'un groupe de ninja d'Ame ; le rouleau était important et un petit groupe de ninja de Kusa no Kuni (le pays de l'Herbe) voulait le récupérer.

Les ninja déserteurs n'étaient pas particulièrement forts, mais Amegakure était devenu plus faible ces derniers mois, à cause de l'assassinat du dirigeant du (de leur)pays par des ninja de Kusa, et avait demandé (de) l'aide de Konoha.

Amegakure et Konohagakure n'avaient jamais vraiment été alliés, de nombreuses années d'animosité avaient laissé les deux villages dans un état constant de tension ; mais après le dernier examen des Chuunins et l'attaque des ninja d'Oto sur Konoha et Suna, cette tension s'était transformée en besoin de stabilité.

Ame n'était pas un pays pacifié, et les différences grandissantes avec Kusa n'avaient fait que causer des dommages majeurs dans le pays déjà troublé. Cherchant la protection d'un pays fort, le dirigeant d'Ame avait alors demandé de l'aide à Konohagakure.

Malheureusement, Konoha avait déjà doublé son travail normal à cause de la mort du Sandaime et même si maintenant le Godaime Hokage faisait un travail formidable, élevant lentement mais sûrement Konoha vers ses ses forces optimales une fois de plus, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui ne pouvaient pas être empêchées.

Kusagakure avait déclaré la guerre contre Ame et, avec un assassinat, s'était débarrassé du dirigeant adverse.

De telles nouvelles étaient arrivées à Konoha en un rien de temps, mais la situation était également incertaine au Village de la Feuille, principalement à cause de la tentative de défection soudaine et inattendue vers Orochimaru du dernier Uchiwa (qui avait été hâtivement cachée au villageois et à la plupart des shinobi également, par peur que la nouvelle se répande dans les autres pays).

Maintenant que la situation dans Konoha était légèrement meilleure, Tsunade avait décidé de nouer une relation avec Ame, où le conseil et les chefs de clans travaillaient déjà à l'élection d'un nouveau dirigeant, et de faire baisser la soif de pouvoir du pays de l'herbe (qui était relativement petit et faible comparé à Hi no Kuni.)

Bien sûr, des quatre adolescents de la nouvelle équipe de Naruto, seul Neji était au courant de l'actuelle situation incertaine dans Ame no Kuni, principalement parce que Hiashi avait pris l'entraînement de son neveu sous son aile et le traitait comme un membre de la famille et plus comme un esclave.

Cela voulait dire que Neji était à présent mieux informé sur la politique de Konoha avec ses alliés et ses ennemis, Amekagure et Kusagakure inclus.

Les ninjas d'Ame rencontreraient Naruto et son équipe au Kaze no Kuni principalement parce que c'était un territoire neutre (les pays d'Ame et Konoha étaient séparés par Kusa no Kuni) qui n'avait aucune relation ni avec l'Herbe ni avec la Pluie , et parce que le type de terrain n'était pas familier aux ninjas de l'herbe.

« Donc… nous devons trouver un groupe de shinobi de la Pluie et leur prendre un rouleau ? » Naruto grimaça et ferma les yeux, ressemblant vaguement à un renard. « Je ne trouve pas que c'est une mission difficile ! »

« Amegakure est en guerre contre Kusagakure et les ninjas de l'Herbe feront tout pour mettre la main sur ce rouleau » expliqua Tsunade, son visage ne montrant rien que du sérieux. « Je suis certaine que vous le protégerez et je suis sûre que vous vous assurerez également de revenir sain et sauf. »

Neji s'avança alors que Naruto passait le rouleau à Shikamaru et Lee et il acquiesça avec une expression déterminée, ses yeux blancs s'assombrissant légèrement ; l'Hokage partagea un regard avec lui, sachant qu'il était conscient du danger. « Nous n'échouerons pas sur cette mission, Tsunade-sama » déclara-t-il.

Tsunade sourit et fit un signe de tête à l'adolescent.

Les quatre garçons se redressèrent et firent demi-tour, prêts à commencer leur mission, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir du bureau de Tsunade, la blonde s'éclaircit soudain la gorge et mordit sa lèvre.

« Naruto, reviens ici un moment, j'ai besoin de te parler » dit-elle. Les trois autres garçons les regardèrent tous les deux mais Naruto leur fit signe d'y aller.

« Je serai là dans un moment » leur assura-t-il, souriant brillamment.

Il remarqua que Tsunade ne souriait plus et il avait le sentiment que ça le concernait.

La porte se ferma et il se laissa tomber sur le siège devant le bureau, ses yeux bleus clignant avec curiosité.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Tsunade obaa-chan ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'alléger la soudaine tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Naruto, je veux être sincère avec toi au sujet de ta promotion, parce que je sais que tu mérites la vérité » commença-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient tristes mais également déterminés et Naruto acquiesça. « Le conseil des Anciens était contre. » Tsunade soupira et s'appuya sur ses mains, regardant la réaction de Naruto. « Mais j'ai refusé de les écouter. »

Au début, la première réaction de Naruto fut de sursauter, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur, mais alors il réfléchit à ses paroles et en réalisa le sens.

Le conseil ne faisait pas confiance au réceptacle du démon pour avoir plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en avait déjà. Naruto savait qu'il avait été accepté à l'Académie parce que Sandaime l'avait ordonné aux professeurs, mais ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais aidé de quelque manière, refusant de lui expliquer les bases et les leçons s'il ne les comprenait pas, l'empêchant de cette manière de réussir aux examens pendant deux ans.

Maintenant qu'il savait pour Kyuubi, c'était facile de deviner pourquoi, mais à l'époque il avait simplement perdu deux ans (il avait commencé l'Académie deux ans avant ceux de son âge car autrement il aurait été seul toute la journée dans son appartement et, sans que le blond ne le sache, Sandaime avait déjà empêché cinq tentatives d'assassinat contre lui.)

Naruto n'était pas stupide. Il pouvait voir pourquoi le conseil ne voulait pas qu'il ait plus de pouvoir dans les rangs ninjas, à cause de son démon ; il pensait qu'_il _était le démon.

Mais savoir que Tsunade les avait forcés, le supportant, le rendait heureux à l'intérieur ; il savait ce que ça voulait dire, d'avoir l'Hokage en désaccord avec le conseil, mais il était content qu'elle l'ait soutenu.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à t'avoir soutenu. » Tsunade eut un petit sourire en voyant les yeux reconnaissant de Naruto. « Jiraiya aussi… et les dirigeants de clans ont défié les anciens du conseil également. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de choc sous le choc – les dirigeants des clans avaient voulu qu'il soit un Chuunin ?

Bien que Naruto ne soit pas vraiment intéressé par la politique à Konoha, il savait que s'il voulait devenir Hokage, il devrait tout savoir là-dessus ; en l'état des choses, il savait que le village avait deux conseils : le conseil des Clans et le conseil des Anciens.

Les deux conseils avaient des réunions séparées mais, une fois de temps en temps, si ça concernait des choses qui devaient être décidées avec impartialité, ils se réunissaient ensemble ; les dirigeants des clans étaient membres du premier conseil tandis que le second conseil, contrôlés par les aînés, civils et shinobi, prenaient les décisions regardant strictement la politique intérieure du village.

Tous les deux travaillaient pour le bien-être du village mais ils étaient toujours sous le contrôle direct de l'Hokage.

« Naruto, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu n'es plus seul. Le dirigeant des Hyuuga a du respect pour toi après ce que tu as fait pour son neveu et sa fille et les dirigeants des Akimichi, Nara et Inuzuka te respectent également, surtout parce que leurs fils sont tes amis. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. C'était pour le moins inattendu ; il avait grandi haï de tout le monde et en voyant la haine des parents transmise aux enfants. Il n'avait rencontré des personnes qui ne le haïssaient pas seulement quand il était entré dans l'équipe sept mais il n'aurait jamais cru que les dirigeants des clans le soutiendraient contre le conseil des anciens.

Il savait que les pères de ses amis faisaient parties des clans les plus anciens de Konoha mais il n'avait jamais réalisé juste combien ils pouvaient être influents si leurs décisions communes pouvaient prévaloir sur les anciens.

« Tu nous as tous de ton côté et ces vieux cons n'ont aucunement le droit de te marcher dessus à cause de ce qu'ils pensent. » Les yeux de Tsunade brillèrent de rage. « Cependant la balle soit dans ton camp maintenant. Ils ont accepté ta promotion mais ils demandent que tu montres ta loyauté envers Konoha et que tu n'as pas l'intention de la détruire ou de la trahir. »

Naruto eut un sourire ironique. « Ils ont peur que je m'en aille, rencontre Itachi puis rejoigne l'Akatsuki ? » Il eut un petit rire mais l'expression sérieuse de Tsunade ne varia pas, le faisant redevenir calme.

« Non, ils ont peur que tu perdes contre Kyuubi parce que tu n'as pas de bon contrôle de ton chakra. Les dirigeants des clans ont suggéré que tu sois entraîné pour ça et, bien sûr, c'était ce que j'attendais – Jiraiya est celui qui aura ce rôle. »

« Ero-sennin ! » Naruto était choqué.

La perspective de s'entraîner avec cet homme était à la fois quelque chose qu'il pouvait attendre et craindre ; il était conscient que Jiraiya était fort, après tout il avait entraîné le Quatrième et avait été formé par le Sandaime. Mais c'était un pervers, avant tout autre chose.

« Tu peux y aller maintenant, Naruto. » Tsunade lui sourit légèrement. « Une dernière chose : si tu veux voir si tes amis te font confiance, essaie d'abord de te confier à eux. Si tu devais utiliser le chakra de Kyuubi pendant une bataille sans qu'ils sachent ce qui t'habite, cela vous mettra tous en danger. »

Naruto acquiesça et s'en alla.

* * *

La fenêtre du bureau de l'Hokage s'ouvrit sans un bruit et une forme se glissa à l'intérieur, se tenant contre l'encadrement et couvrant la vue de la Montagne à Tsunade ; la blonde laissa ses yeux détailler l'homme avant de pousser un petit soupir.

Ils savaient tous les deux que Naruto aurait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et qu'il changerait probablement pour s'adapter aux défis, alors qu'il allait enfin faire face aux pires aspects de ce que c'était que d'être un ninja, mais ils étaient tous les deux sûrs que Naruto ne reviendrait jamais sur sa parole.

« Donc… il part finalement » commenta Kakashi, regardant paresseusement la femme, ses yeux fixant le mont Hokage une seconde plus tard.

Sa voix était calme et posée et son seul œil visible ne révélait rien de ses pensées intérieures mais Tsunade n'était pas un medic-nin pour rien.. Elle pouvait lire les postures, les muscles et le plus petit frétillement d'un œil et elle savait que Kakashi n'était pas aussi calme qu'il semblait.

En tant que professeur, il tenait à ses élèves mais il avait été privé de l'un d'eux et, malgré ses fautes, Kakashi avait été un bon sensei ; il avait eu sa part de peine et de douleur et il avait perdu deux fois quelqu'un qui était important pour lui…

« Oui » répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Elle n'avait pas à fouiller dans la vie de Kakashi, malgré sa position. « Il ira bien, il ne sait toujours pas combien de personnes tiennent à lui… même mes mots ne peuvent traverser son masque minutieusement mis en place, parce que je ne suis pas celle qui peut lui montrer la vérité. »

Kakashi sortit son livre orange d'apparemment nulle part et s'occupa avec. Tous ceux qui l'auraient regardé auraient grimacé à sa vue et l'auraient traité de pervers… mais son œil ne pouvait pas réellement voir les mots sur le papier. Tout dans le livre se troubla et il ne put se concentrer.

Il portait également un masque et ce n'était pas celui lui qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Il pouvait comprendre, il avait vu et remarqué mais il avait quand même échoué.

« Il a refusé le seul qui peut l'aider parce qu'il est aussi celui qui a causé la majeure partie de sa douleur » réfléchit-il. Le passé faisait son chemin dans leur présent mais tous en étaient déjà conscients.

Tsunade acquiesça.

« Leur amitié est plus forte que ça, ils ont besoin de la recouvrir mais Naruto a besoin de temps. Il reviendra, ou au moins acceptera ce fait, mais je ne peux pas dire combien de temps cela prendra. »

L'œil de Kakashi s'incurva en un sourire, même si celui-ci n'était pas entièrement sincère, et l'homme haussa les épaules.

« J'espère juste que cette amitié est mutuelle » grommela-t-il.

Tsunade grimaça alors que Kakashi disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée.

Lentement, elle ouvrit un compartiment secret de son bureau et en sortit une petite bouteille et une petite tasse bleue, décorée d'un dragon noir sur son contour. Elle versa un peu du liquide clair dans la tasse et le sirota lentement, savourant la sensation brûlante de l'alcool dans sa gorge.

Frottant le point entre ses deux yeux avec deux doigts, Tsunade regarda les photos sur une étagère près de la fenêtre : quelques-unes avaient une couche de poussière mais il semblait qu'on en prenait soin.

Les yeux clairs s'attardèrent sur un visage particulièrement jeune qui lui souriait et, avec un soupir, elle avala son saké.

* * *

« Je suis content que nous ayons des missions tous ensemble, ça nous laissera créer un lien ! » Lee sourit aux deux autres adolescents qui étaient à côté de lui devant la tour de l'Hokage, puis il fronça les sourcils. « Je me demande pourtant pourquoi Naruto-kun a demandé à changer d'équipe… »

Shikamaru grogna mais il se posait la même question. Bien qu'il soit conscient de la soudaine tension entre son ami blond et l'Uchiwa, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la confrontation entre eux deux à la Vallée de la Fin.

Ca avait été Kakashi qui les avait tous les deux ramenés à la maison et, bien que leurs états n'étaient pas des meilleurs, Shikamaru savait que les vraies blessures avaient été mentales, au moins pour Naruto ; le blond prenait la signification de l'amitié à un niveau beaucoup plus profond que n'importe qui d'autre et ne se sentait probablement pas juste trahi par Sasuke mais également coupable.

Naruto méritait mieux que ce qu'il avait. Shikamaru était l'ami de Naruto et Lee et Neji également. Ils prendraient soin de lui. Tous se souvenaient quand Tsunade les avait appelés et leur avait dit qu'il ferait équipe avec le blond.

Shikamaru espérait qu'il serait capable d'oublier les adieux de Lee et Gai… bien qu'ils aient tous les deux dit qu'ils s'entraîneraient toujours ensemble à chaque journée de libre.

Neji tourna sa tête vers la gauche, sentant Naruto courir vers eux, et fit signe de tête aux autres, leur signalant qu'ils pouvaient commencer leur mission.

Alors que le blond s'approchait de leur groupe, il leur fit signe de s'arrêter et de l'attendre, son visage ayant l'air troublé ; Lee cligna des yeux, remarquant que quelque chose embêtait son nouveau coéquipier, et décida de le dérider un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Il ouvrit la bouche mais sentit une main la fermer et, jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté, il remarqua son rival, Neji, lui faire un signe négatif de la tête.

Lee fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait se taire, vu qu'il n'avait que voulu remonter le moral de Naruto. Celui-ci ne sembla pas remarquer leur comportement mais il eut un de ses sourires habituels et leur fit signe de la main.

« Tu es prêt à y aller, Naruto ? » lui demanda Shikamaru, décidant qu'ils devraient juste attendre que le blond leur révèle ce qui l'embêtait.

« Bien sûr ! » rayonna-t-il.

_Je pense que Tsunade a raison…_ Intérieurement, Naruto frissonna. Il avait un problème évident pour dire à sa nouvelle équipe au sujet du Kyuubi, principalement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce que serait leur réaction, mais il savait ce que la vieille sorcière avait voulu dire.

S'il devait utiliser les pouvoirs de Kyuubi pendant une de leurs missions, changeant même d'apparence (il avait conscience de ce à quoi il ressemblait parce qu'il le _sentait_), son équipe serait choquée et pourrait faire quelque chose qui les mettrait tous en danger par surprise ou par peur.

De plus, essayait-il de se rassurer, s'ils étaient ses amis, ça ne leur poserait pas de problème… pas tant que ça. Ils… comprendraient…

Neji s'avança sur sa droite, le regardant dans les yeux. « Pour tout ce dont tu as besoin, tu peux t'appuyer sur nous » dit-il d'un ton égal, puis il regarda devant lui. « Nous sommes coéquipiers et amis, tu n'es pas forcé de tout affronter seul. »

L'Hyuuga savait combien l'amitié était importante et il devait remercier Naruto pour ça ; à présent, il voulait aider Naruto autant que celui-ci l'avait aidé. Tout affronter seul ne ferait que le blesser.

Naruto cligna des yeux, stupéfait ; il avait agi comme d'habitude mais ils avaient remarqué. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, avec son ancienne équipe. Sakura aurait eu un reniflement et l'aurait traité d'idiot, Kakashi aurait peut-être remarqué mais n'aurait rien dit parce que ce n'était pas à lui d'intervenir et Sasuke… Il aurait eu un reniflement de dégoût.

Pas que l'équipe Sept ne s'en souciait pas. Naruto le savait parce qu'ils s'étaient entraidés dans beaucoup de situations… et il tenait beaucoup à eux…

Mais personne n'avait jamais… personne n'avait jamais remarqué, personne ne lui avait jamais offert de partager ses problèmes.

Naruto sourit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement à travers la forêt, suivant un plan que Shikamaru avait expliqué en quelques secondes ; tous étaient déterminés et prêts à combattre tout ce qui viendrait vers eux et chacun avait une confiance totale en ses compagnons.

Lee était le premier, parce qu'étant le plus rapide d'entre eux, il pouvait partir devant et revenir vers le groupe en inspectant les alentours ; forme verte parmi les feuilles et les arbres, Lee se déplaçait sans gêne ni hésitation, ralentissant de temps en temps pour faire un rapport à ses amis.

Shikamaru était en second, il gardait un œil sur son environnement pour repérer tout type de pièges (le danger ne venait pas juste des ninjas de Kusa mais également de ninjas inférieurs divers, de voleurs ou de bandits), il était tendu et son cerveau tourbillonnait.

Le troisième était Naruto, pour des raisons évidentes, et il était occupé à se concentrer sur son rythme, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il devait révéler à ses amis. Il savait qu'il devrait faire plus attention à son environnement et que ce n'était pas professionnel pour sa première mission en tant que Chuunin mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Neji était le dernier, activant et désactivant son Byakugan de temps en temps à cause de la dépense de chakra que cela demandait.

Ils n'étaient pas habitués à se déplacer sans un sensei Jounin mais le fait qu'ils soient tous amis les aidaient beaucoup et les mettaient à l'aise ; sans même le remarquer, ils communiquèrent avec de petits signes de la main et des regards et continuèrent à avancer vers Kaze no Kuni.

Pendant la première journée, de leur départ du village jusqu'au soir, ils se déplacèrent sans défaut et sans bruit, ce qui était assez surprenant puisque deux des membres de l'équipe étaient connus pour être tout sauf calme – mais là encore, beaucoup de choses étaient différentes quand on était en mission.

A un certain moment, une heure après que le soleil se soit couché derrière la ligne d'horizon, Neji leva légèrement sa main droite pour faire signe au reste de l'équipe de s'arrêter, se déplaçant devant tout le monde d'un saut rapide ; Shikamaru, Naruto et Lee s'arrêtèrent et se regroupèrent près de leur leader, qui fit un signe de tête pour dire à tout le monde qu'ils s'arrêteraient ici pour la nuit.

« Shikamaru, où sommes-nous à peu près ? » Naruto fit craquer les articulations de sa main, se sentant assez content de leur rythme rapide.

« Nous devrions avoir fait la moitié du chemin, nous nous sommes déplacé rapidement et n'avons rencontré aucun problème jusqu'à maintenant » répondit Shikamaru, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Nous devrions nous reposer et prendre des tours de gardes au cas où quelque chose approcherait. »

Le reste d'entre eux acquiesça et quinze minutes plus tard le camp était prêt pour la nuit ; aucun n'avait apporté de tente pour d'évidentes raisons pratiques mais tous avaient un sac de couchage. Neji avait suggéré qu'ils les placent en cercle autour du feu de camp, de cette manière, ils seraient protégés et pourraient contrôler autour d'eux sans avoir peur d'être attaqués par derrière.

Pendant que Lee arrangeait le feu avec quelques bâtons qu'il avait ramassés, Naruto était occupé à placer quelques pièges (après tout, il était le blagueur de Konoha et sa connaissance en pièges était énorme), les pensées toujours fixées sur ce que Tsunade lui avait dit.

Au moment où ils étaient tous autour du feu brillant, Neji soupira – la question ne pouvait plus être évitée.

« Naruto » commença-t-il, les yeux sérieux et concentrés « Tu as été déconcentré toute la journée. Tu veux expliquer pourquoi ? » Il n'avait pas voulu avoir l'air si dur, donc il décida d'opter pour une approche plus personnelle. « Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, Naruto, et tu peux te confier à nous. »

Naruto mordit sa lèvre, sachant qu'ils avaient remarqué son comportement et se blâmant silencieusement pour ça. Il était en mission et il avait besoin de leur parler…

Il avait été stupide pourtant, il aurait dû leur dire avant le début de leur mission, ainsi, s'ils avaient eu des problèmes, ils auraient pu rejeter sa présence dans l'équipe…

Et pourtant, ils méritaient de savoir. Maintenant, alors que les choses n'étaient pas si mal et qu'ils étaient encore près de Konoha.

« Je dois… Je dois vous dire quelque chose mais j'ai peur de ce que vous allez penser de moi après… » commença-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement alors qu'il gigotait, pas sûr de la manière d'amener le sujet. Il n'était pas bon avec la subtilité.

« Naruto-kun, si c'est ce qui t'aidera à te détendre, dis-le-nous. » Lee lui sourit brillamment, confus par son comportement, un peu inquiet mais également curieux.

« Comme c'est ennuyant… » grommela Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

Naruto déglutit difficilement, ce serait la première fois qu'il parlerait à quelqu'un de son fardeau et de sa force intérieure. « Je… »

_Au diable tout ça_, le réprimanda une partie de lui. _Dis leur juste ! Ce sera plus facile !_

« Je suis le réceptacle du Kyuubi no kitsune ! » hurla-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la clairière, le nom tombant sur ses oreilles comme un poids mort.

Pendant une seconde, tout fut silencieux et Naruto ferma les yeux, son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit tout haut, les mots pendaient sur sa tête et il se sentait à la fois plus léger (comme si un poids lui avait été enlevé) et anxieux.

« Je comprends si vous ne voulez plus que je sois sur cette mission » bredouilla-t-il, ne redressant pas la tête mais agitant frénétiquement les bras, se reculant de l'endroit où il était assis près du feu. « Et si vous voulez que je passe de votre équipe à une autre, je ne… »

« Naruto… »

« … je ne m'opposerai pas à ça et si vous êtes dégoûtés parce que je n'ai rien dit avant… »

« Naruto… »

« … et si vous ne voulez plus jamais que je vous parle et… »

« **Naruto !** »

Celui-ci ferma sa bouche dans un claquement sec alors qu'il se forçait à regarder les trois adolescents. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que ses mains tremblaient mais une profonde peur du rejet et de la haine lui serrait douloureusement la poitrine.

« Naruto, ça va. Je le savais déjà. » Neji secoua légèrement la tête.

« Moi aussi. » Shikamaru cligna des yeux avec fatigue et bailla.

Naruto en fut laissé sans voix.

Beaucoup de pensées couraient dans son esprit, l'empêchant de les formuler, le rendant encore plus confus.

_Ils savaient… comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me rejettent-ils pas ? Ils savaient depuis le début ? Pourquoi aucun d'eux ne parle ? Pourquoi ça ne les dérange pas ?_

« Je… Vous… Comment… Quand… » Naruto ferma une nouvelle fois la bouche.

« Pensais-tu que je ne reconnaîtrais pas le chakra que tu as utilisé pendant l'examen Chuunin ? » Le sourire de Neji était faible mais il était là. « Ce n'était pas si dur de réaliser, en tout cas pas avec un peu de réflexion. »

« Réfléchir est ce que je fais toute la journée et tu es un sujet vraiment intéressant sur lequel cogiter. » Shikamaru eut un sourire ironique à l'expression éberluée du blond.

« Mais alors… pourquoi êtes-vous toujours… » Naruto secoua la tête, les mots lui faisant défaut.

« Nous ne te l'avons jamais dit parce que nous attendions que tu le dises de ton propre chef. » Neji haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas à nous de le dire à tout le monde, après tout. »

« Et ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? » Le blond était complètement choqué.

Lee cligna des yeux confusément devant les trois autres.

« Pourquoi cela nous poserait-il problème ? Ce n'est pas comme si être l'hôte d'un démon te rendait différent de nous ! J'admire ta flamme brûlante, Naruto-kun ! Tant de jeunesse et de détermination ! Debout contre tous les autres ! » Il aurait commencé une nouvelle tirade mais Neji plaça une fois de plus sa main sur sa bouche.

« Si c'est ce qui t'embête, Naruto, alors je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous sommes amis, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe.. »

Naruto sentit un étirement dans sa poitrine, une fois encore, il avait sous-estimé ses amis et, une fois encore, ils lui avaient montré leur affection.

Et une fois encore, son sourire fut juste aussi brillant que le soleil.

* * *

« Hey, Ino la Truie ! »

L'œil gauche de la blonde tiqua légèrement alors qu'elle se tournait vers sa meilleure amie alias pire rivale, Sakura, grimaçant en la regardant.

Sakura souriait et faisait de grands signes à Ino avec des yeux brillants ; la connaissant, elle venait probablement de quitter Sasuke quelques instants auparavant et était trop contente pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ino était un peu énervée par ça.

Sakura et elle n'avaient jamais été de proches amies mais leur amitié était bonne et leurs insultes étaient juste un moyen de l'exprimer. Mais ensuite, elles avaient été séparées par le béguin soudain de Sakura pour l'héritier Uchiwa, ce à quoi Ino avait répondu à sa manière, vu qu'elle était aussi tombée amoureuse du taciturne garçon brun.

Mais après que Sasuke ait essayé (sans succès) de déserter et ait été ramené par Naruto, Ino avait ouvert les yeux sur la douloureuse vérité. Elle n'intéresserait jamais assez l'Uchiwa pour attirer son attention et la seule chose à laquelle il tenait était la vengeance.

Elle avait toujours été une fille pratique et pas quelqu'un qui nourrirait aveuglément un stupide béguin jusqu'à l'obsession, c'est pourquoi ces derniers mois elle avait visé quelque chose qui était dur en soi mais en même temps complètement différent.

Alors que son béguin pour Sasuke disparaissait lentement et que son esprit commençait à voir tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu sur l'Uchiwa, elle avait aussi commencé à voir combien elle avait été idiote et combien Sakura était _toujours_ idiote.

La fille aux cheveux rose ne devenait pas plus forte, s'agitant toute la journée autour de Sasuke, qui, pour sa part, ne faisait que la reconnaître mais rien de plus que ça ; elle avait oublié de s'entraîner et elle avait oublié son autre coéquipier.

Naruto était celui qui s'améliorait constamment. Il avait vaincu Sasuke… ou au moins permis à Kakashi-sensei de le ramener à Konoha.

Et Naruto était celui qui avait demandé à l'Hokage de changer d'équipe maintenant qu'il avait été nommé Chuunin.

Sakura se berçait d'illusions de beaucoup de manière mais Ino avait toujours pensé qu'elle placerait l'amitié avant tout.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle plaçait son béguin avant tout.

Et Ino n'aimait pas ça. Elle était prête à parier sa paie pour les dix prochaines missions que Sakura ne savait rien de la décision ou de la promotion de Naruto.

Mais idiote et aveugle ou pas, la fille aux cheveux roses était néanmoins son amie et elle agirait en amie qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait.

« Sakura ! » Elle agita légèrement la main, attendant que la fille la rattrape.

« Ino la truie, ça faisait longtemps ! » Sakura avait une expression satisfaite, contente de pouvoir se vanter devant sa rivale et amie de tout le temps qu'elle passait avec _son _Sasuke-kun.

Totalement inconsciente du froncement de sourcil sur le visage de la blonde, Sakura sourit brillamment et croisa ses doigts derrière son dos. Ca avait été une journée merveilleuse pour elle, elle avait passé tout ce temps à s'occuper de Sasuke et, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais regardée ni répondu à son bavardage, elle était sûre que c'était simplement de la timidité.

Elle savait que Sasuke ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit entre dans sa chambre d'hôpital mais elle entrait toujours, qu'importe ce qu'il y avait.

Ino la regarda. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait juste attendre de voir si elle se défaisait de son béguin toute seule ou si ça la blesserait. Ino ne pouvait rien faire, elle risquerait leur amitié et elle ne le voulait pas.

« Dis, Grand Front, tu as vu Naruto dernièrement ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sakura cligna des yeux.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas vu Naruto du tout depuis que lui et Sasuke étaient revenus. Elle se sentait un peu coupable mais, de cette manière, il n'interfèrerait pas pendant qu'elle essayait de gagner le cœur de Sasuke.

En plus, il allait bien, il allait toujours bien. Il était toujours allé bien

« Non mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital. » Elle sourit. « Ino la truie, où allais-tu ? »

Ino soupira. Ce n'était pas son rôle de dire à Sakura au sujet des changements dans la dynamique des équipes. Elle le réaliserait bien assez tôt.

« J'allais vers la zone d'entraînement, tu veux me rejoindre Grand Front ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'elle le ferait ; un bon combat était ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant.

Sakura y réfléchit. Elle avait raté l'entraînement mais Sasuke-kun en valait la peine.

Mais un peu d'entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ca la détendrait un peu et donc elle serait rafraîchie quand elle retournerait voir Sasuke le lendemain.

« Bien sûr ! Je vais te battre juste comme je te bats pour le cœur de Sasuke-kun ! » Elle eut un sourire confiant.

Ino soupira mais la suivit vers les terrains d'entraînement.

* * *

Merci à Girl of Mars pour sa bêta lecture


	4. Précieux

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son auteur. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Normality_ de StarofYaoi.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Sikamaru, peut-être Lee/Sakura

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Normalité**

**Chapitre 3 : Précieux**

Jusqu'à présent, la mission d'une semaine avait été facile. L'équipe était entrée à Kaze no Kuni sans aucun problème, avançant sans difficulté vers le petit village où les ninjas d'Ame avaient demandé à les rencontrer.

Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien auparavant, rempli d'énergie, regardant tout ce qu'il rencontrait comme si c'était la première fois et, pour dire la vérité, il espérait que quelque chose se passe. Tout se passait beaucoup trop facilement pour lui mais il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas mettre Neji en colère.

Après tout, des missions aussi calmes et sans incident étaient le rêve de tout shinobi.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés. » Lee était une fois de plus parti en éclaireur et, revenant, il pointa devant eux, souriant d'un air contrit en le faisant. « Le village est à un peu plus de trois kilomètres, après une petite colline. Ce n'est pas grand du tout et ça a l'air paisible – l'endroit parfait pour passer inaperçu mais nous devrions probablement nous cacher parmi les villageois. »

En entendant de tels mots prononcés par Lee, Shikamaru ne put retenir une grimace ; avec un Naruto et un Lee dans leur équipe, la discrétion n'était pas une option. A moins que…

« Bien » répondit Neji, pensant à peu près la même chose que Shikamaru. « Nous avons voyagé plus vite que prévu et nous sommes là un jour plus tôt – nous pouvons refaire le plein de nourriture et d'eau et nous reposer mais d'abord, je pense que nous devrions enlever nos hitai-ate, pour empêcher d'être reconnu comme des shinobi. »

Les trois autres shinobi acquiescèrent et enlevèrent leurs bandeaux, les cachant en sécurité dans leurs petites sacoches avant de retourner leur attention vers le Hyuuga qui remplaçait son bandeau de la Feuille par un bandana blanc. Ils aperçurent tous la marque verdâtre que le brun avait sur son front mais aucun ne fit de commentaire.

Naruto, Lee et Shikamaru savaient tous ce que ça voulait dire mais il n'y avait pas de pitié pour Neji ; de la compréhension, de l'acceptation mais jamais de pitié.

Le ninja blond sentit une pointe de culpabilité en enlevant son hitai-ate, juste comme à chaque fois qu'il était obligé de le faire, parce que ce simple morceau de tissu avait tant de signification pour lui, souvenirs et promesses et sentiments – Iruka-sensei lui-même lui avait donné, ce bon vieux jour où Naruto avait découvert sa malédiction.

Malgré tout, l'hitai-ate fut soigneusement rangé, parce que c'était une mission. Naruto savait qu'Iruka était déjà fier de lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Le groupe recommença à se déplacer, cette fois à un rythme plus lent alors que les quatre adolescents essayaient d'avoir l'air innocent et inoffensif, marchant vers le village où ils allaient accomplir la mission. L'endroit était effectivement petit, plus petit que Konoha mais c'était une vue agréable. A moitié caché derrière une colline, il y avait une forêt juste à côté, disparaissant vers les montagnes.

Des champs entouraient le village sur les deux autres côtés et se transformaient en prés verts alors qu'ils disparaissaient au loin. Ca ne semblait pas juste agréable et paisible mais également complètement différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu auparavant.

Alors que les quatre garçons approchaient les premières maisons, ils remarquèrent que les écuries et les étables se tenaient juste à côté de certains champs et ils pouvaient distinctement entendre les bruits de chevaux et d'autres animaux.

Bien qu'ils soient à Kaze no Kuni, tout le pays n'était pas morne et rempli de sable comme le territoire autour de Sunagakure. Aux frontières, le désert se changeait en des paysages agréables, se mêlant et se fondant avec les autres pays et une grande partie de la population vivait aux frontières, préférant les températures moyennes et les paysages de forêts et plaines au centre désolé et désertique.

C'est pour cela que les recoins éloignés étaient remplis de petits villages comme celui-ci, rarement contrôlés par des shinobi, où les gens vivaient sans souci mais toujours reliés aux villes principales.

« Quelqu'un connaît le nom de cet endroit ? » demanda Naruto à voix haute, s'arrêtant pour regarder aux alentours ; le village en lui-même était assez familier et il supposa que, en enlevant le brouillard, la mer et l'humidité, le village d'Inari était assez semblable à celui-ci.

« Je pense que c'est Tanedori. » Shikamaru fit craquer quelques os de son dos avant de tourner, lui aussi, son regard sur les alentours, son esprit se souvenant de toutes les informations qu'il avait mémorisées du rouleau. « Les villageois sont principalement des fermiers et des éleveurs. »

Naruto acquiesça, plissant un peu les yeux (et prenant ainsi son habituel visage de renard) avec une expression pensive ; il n'avait jamais vraiment vu une vraie vache ni un mouton et il avait le désir enfantin d'aller en voir un.

« Où rencontrerons-nous les ninjas d'Ame ? » demanda Neji, ses yeux occupés à scanner les alentours. Il ne s'était pas ennuyé à mémoriser tout ce qu'il y avait dans le rouleau parce qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Shikamaru le fasse, l'adolescent faignant étant celui qui avait l'esprit le plus vif.

« Ce devrait être à coté d'un autel dédié au Ta no Kami (1) local » répondit Shikamaru pointant les bois de l'autre côté du village. « A cette période de l'année, les cérémonies annuelles concernant la purification des maisons et les offrandes aux Kami devraient déjà être finies donc, jusqu'à ce que l'autel soit ramené à la maison d'une des familles principales du village, l'endroit sera désert pour permettre au Kami de venir de la forêt et de prendre les offrandes. »

Lee et Naruto le fixèrent et clignèrent des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment toutes les choses que le Nara avait dites avant de hausser les épaules et d'acquiescer, ne s'en souciant de toute façon pas vraiment. Neji, pour sa part, avait compris et il acquiesça également.

« Naruto, Lee, je veux que vous remplissiez nos gourdes et nous achetiez de la nourriture pendant que Shikamaru et moi allons chercher l'autel et récolter des informations. » Neji leur fit signe d'y aller et ils se contentèrent de lui adresser des sourires éclatants avant de s'éloigner vers le village.

Alors que le blond et l'adolescent au spandex vert disparaissaient à un coin, parlant avec animation de quelque chose que les deux prodiges ne purent entendre (et, en vérité, ils ne le voulaient pas), les épaules de Shikamaru s'affaissèrent encore plus et ses yeux bruns fixèrent l'Hyuuga.

« Nous savons déjà où est l'autel et nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de plus d'eau et de nourriture pour le moment » commenta-t-il avec désinvolture, haussant un sourcil. « Tu as quelque chose en tête. »

Neji permit à ses lèvres de s'incurver en un sourire narquois. « Je veux arranger leurs vêtements » répondit-il, regardant autour de lui. « Les couleurs de Naruto sont trop flashy et éclatantes pour un ninja et Lee… et bien, tu comprends. »

Ils devraient attendre leur retour à Konoha pour des vêtements ninja décents (ils étaient créés avec des matériaux beaucoup plus forts et flexibles que les vêtements normaux civils) mais pour pouvoir se cacher, les spandex verts et les survêtements orange n'allaient absolument _**pas**_.

Il ne connaissait pas le raisonnement derrière le choix de vêtements de Naruto à part son goût pour la couleur mais il trouverait l'excuse parfaite en lui disant qu'un bon ninja ne se révélait pas à ses opposants et pour Lee… Gai devait être accusé pour avoir empoisonné l'esprit de l'adolescent avec des vêtements aussi horribles.

« Comment réussirons-nous à les convaincre ? demanda Shikamaru. Tch, galère… » grommela-t-il, nouant ses doigts derrière son cou en méditant.

Mais il avait un sourire narquois en suivant Neji vers le village.

* * *

Naruto regarda autour de lui avec de grands yeux, observant l'apparence du village. Bien que les maisons aient un style vieux et que quelques-unes étaient en ruine et semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment, tout avait une aura de… familiarité et de chaleur, quelque chose qui manquait à Konoha.

Peut-être était-ce parce que personne n'était ninja ici, fournit l'esprit de Naruto.

A ses côtés, Lee souriait joyeusement en regardant des enfants courir dans la rue, riant et se chassant. Lee aimait les jeunes enfants, parce qu'ils étaient heureux et innocents.

Quelques enfants s'arrêtèrent alors que les deux adolescents passaient, regardant avec émerveillement les sourcils géants de Lee et la couleur de cheveux de Naruto (le blond n'était définitivement pas la couleur normale dans le coin) avant de glousser et de s'éloigner en courant.

« Naruto-kun, ça fait un moment maintenant que je voulais vraiment te demander quelque chose. » Lee se tourna vers son ami, pensant à une manière de lui poser la question qui le tenaillait depuis si longtemps sans avoir l'air impoli ou agaçant.

Les épaules de Naruto se raidirent, pensant que Lee allait l'interroger sur sa décision de quitter l'équipe Sept mais fut surpris quand la question formulée fut quelque chose de totalement différent.

« Je t'ai souvent vu te battre, bien que nous ne nous soyons jamais affrontés. » Lee se fit la note de demander plus tard à Naruto de s'entraîner avec lui et il continua. « J'ai remarqué que tu utilises beaucoup le Kage Bunshin no jutsu quand tu te bats et je me demandais pourquoi. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, puis son sourire lui mangea la moitié du visage. « Ce coup botte des fesses, je dirais ! C'est un de mes jutsu favoris, même si je ne l'ai pas appris de manière conventionnelle… » Il détourna les yeux, se souvenant de l'affaire avec Mizuki et le Rouleau Interdit. « Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? »

Lee se tourna pour regarder Naruto. « Parce que c'est inutile, voilà pourquoi !! »

Le visage de Naruto devint rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, c'est inutile ! »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, fixant Lee avec incrédulité. Il voulut dire à Lee qu'il était probablement seulement jaloux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son chakra pour le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu mais il retint sa réplique, sachant que Lee ne méritait pas une telle cruauté de sa part – L'aîné des deux adolescents était un grand shinobi même sans chakra.

Naruto pouvait être un blagueur et il parlait souvent sans réfléchir, mais il n'aimait pas blesser ses amis.

« Naruto-kun, s'il te plait, ne le prends pas mal mais c'est quelque chose que Gai-sensei m'a expliqué quand je lui ai dit que je t'enviais pour ton utilisation du chakra. » Le visage de Lee devint un peu triste pendant un moment mais ça disparut une seconde plus tard. Cependant Naruto le remarqua et ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. « Il a dit que ton utilisation du Kage Bunshin est exagérée parce que même si c'est bien pour rendre confus les ennemis et pour quelques combos d'attaques, tout shinobi de haut niveau trouvera facilement le vrai toi parmi les clones et disposera facilement des Bunshin parce qu'ils sont faibles et disparaissent s'ils sont touchés une fois » lui dit Lee.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, des flash de tous ses combats jusqu'à maintenant passant devant ses yeux ; même s'il avait toujours joyeusement combattu avec son Kage Bunshin, en utilisant même mille pour ses attaques, il ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté pour y penser.

Pour dire la vérité, tous ses Bunshin étaient facilement vaincus dans un combat léger, même Sasuke avait été assez bon pour les faire tous disparaître facilement, sans mentionner les shinobi plus forts que Naruto avait rencontrés : Haku, Gaara, Orochimaru, Itachi…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Ses niveaux de chakra chutaient considérablement pendant les combats, principalement parce qu'il utilisait le Kage Bunshin sans prudence, juste comme Kakashi lui avait dit quand il avait déclaré qu'il avait un horrible contrôle de son chakra.

Ce que Lee disait était terriblement vrai et cela le frappa comme un poing au visage. Le fait qu'il s'appuyait sur ce Jutsu était clair et ça l'était encore plus quand on considérait qu'il n'utilisait jamais rien d'autre.

« Je ne… » murmura-t-il. Lee fronça les sourcils et se pencha un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Naruto-kun ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai dit que je ne connaissais pas d'autre attaque, à part le Rasengan et le Henge » répéta Naruto, cette fois un peu plus fort. « Kakashi ne m'a jamais appris aucun bon mouvement et je n'ai pas… » Il eut l'air amer pendant un moment. « Je n'ai pas de rouleau familial à regarder. »

Lee le regarda avec choc et son sourire disparut. Même si Lee lui-même n'avait jamais été capable de travailler avec ses points de tenketsu, et donc n'avait pas été capable d'utiliser son chakra, Gai-sensei l'avait toujours entraîné dur, lui faisant apprendre des mouvements spéciaux de Taijutsu qui annulerait son incapacité et il avait toujours travaillé dur pour lui enseigner des jutsu et des mouvements.

Peut-être qu'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Naruto avait voulu quitter son équipe, même si ça ne pouvait pas être une raison suffisante et il savait que Naruto n'était pas une personne à abandonner ses amis (une telle flamme de jeunesse et de dévotion envers ses amis !) et à partir à cause de ça.

« Et bien, je suis sûr que je peux t'aider à t'entraîner en Taijutsu, Naruto-kun ! » Il sourit joyeusement au blond, lui faisant la pose du garçon cool. « Et je suis sûr que Neji et Shikamaru-kun seront content de t'aider avec ton entraînement aussi ! »

Naruto le regarda, se sentant soudain nerveux. « Tu le ferais ? »

« Bien sûr ! Gai-sensei a toujours dit que les bons amis et les coéquipiers devaient s'entraider ! »

Naruto se raidit un peu mais ne répondit pas. Il était en quelque sorte encore un peu amer quant à sa situation mais il ne voulait pas que ça le déprime.

Adressant à Lee son air de renard, Naruto sourit d'un air penaud. « Alors je ne peux qu'accepter ! Travaillons ensemble pour devenir de grands ninjas ! »

Lee lui rendit son sourire et Naruto réalisa que, arraché à Gai, Lee était vraiment un garçon gentil et assez bon tout seul, donc il dut juste poser sa propre question.

« Dis, Gros Sourcils » commença Naruto, ignorant le gémissement plaintif de Lee (s'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler comme ça). « Pourquoi insistes-tu pour copier Gai-sensei dans tout ce qu'il fait ? »

Cela lui valut un regard scandalisé de la part de Lee, dont les yeux s'enflammèrent. « Gai-sensei est le meilleur ! Il m'a aidé quand tous les autres pensaient que je n'arriverais jamais à rien, il m'a encouragé et poussé et je suis fier d'être comme lui ! »

« Mais, Lee, tu ne veux pas être quelqu'un par toi-même ? » demanda Naruto. Pour dire la vérité, malgré sa première attitude de peur et de léger dégoût envers les deux, il avait réalisé qu'il enviait assez leur relation.

Gai tenait vraiment à son équipe et n'importe qui pouvait le voir. Pas que Kakashi-sensei ne tenait pas à eux, juste que… Naruto n'était pas sûr. Peut-être qu'il aurait espéré être entraîné un peu plus par Kakashi mais c'était dans le passé et il n'avait plus de rancœur contre lui.

« Je comprends que tu l'admires, j'admire Iruka-sensei de la même manière mais je ne commencerai jamais à m'habiller comme lui ni à agir comme il le fait » commenta-t-il, plissant les yeux dans son habituelle expression de renard.

« Mais je veux devenir juste comme Gai-sensei ! » répondit Lee, serrant les poings en regardant Naruto avec des yeux déterminés et ravis. « Il est ma muse et je veux être comme lui, il est fort et il croit en moi ! »

« Mais… » Naruto y réfléchit. Il comprenait le discours de Lee et en partageait une partie mais il avait toujours l'impression que c'était mal, d'une certaine manière. « Si tu finissais par être une copie de Gai, tu n'exprimerais pas ton vrai potentiel, je pense. » Il chercha les bons mots, se souvenant aussi de ce qu'il avait pensé au sujet de Sasuke : qu'avec un pouvoir emprunté, il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait.

C'était… similaire, dans un sens. Pas complètement mais en partie…

« Et je pense qu'aucun de vous n'en serait heureux. Qu'importe combien tu veux être comme lui, tu es Lee et il est Gai-sensei… tu ne peux pas être lui. Tu peux être toi-même sans avoir à être la copie de quelqu'un d'autre et, même si tu peux toujours te référer à lui, tu devrais trouver ton propre nindo, continua-t-il. Je parie que Gai-sensei serait fier de toi si tu commençais à grandir par toi-même, sans le copier mais en créant ta propre voie… »

Il s'arrêta, espérant ne pas en avoir trop dit, et, regardant sur le côté, il vit l'expression ahurie de Lee, ses yeux regardant devant lui sans voir. Pendant un moment, il eut peur d'avoir offensé Lee avec son discours mais à ce moment là l'autre adolescent se tourna vers lui, pleurant fort de sa manière habituelle.

« Naruto-kun, quelles paroles gentilles et profondes tu as ! Ta flamme de jeunesse brûle vraiment fièrement ! Tu es vraiment intelligent car tu as vu quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu voir… »

Naruto déglutit.

« Gros sourcils, je dois te remercier » commenta-t-il, arrêtant Lee avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et le regarda, redevenant sérieux. « Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur ce que je faisais de mal parce que personne ne s'était embêté à me le dire auparavant et même si j'aurais dû le réaliser moi-même, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Lee sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Après tout, le sensei de Naruto était Kakashi, le grand rival de Gai. Il aurait dû le réaliser en entraînant Naruto, pas vrai ?

« Bien alors, je pense que je vais commencer à agir comme un vrai ninja » commenta Naruto, continuant sans plus vraiment remarquer ce qu'il disait, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « J'ai laissé tomber mon équipe parce que nous nous faisions du mal et je ne peux pas regarder en arrière maintenant. Je voulais être remarqué et je portais des couleurs vives parce qu'ainsi tout le monde me verrait et saurait que j'étais là… mais c'est mauvais si on est un ninja. Les ninjas ne peuvent être vus, ne peuvent être remarqués… » Il sourit à Lee qui lutta contre l'impulsion de faire un pas en arrière quand il vit le visage peiné de Naruto.

Oui, c'était vrai. Naruto avait été haï et ignoré à cause de Kyuubi et il était juste normal qu'il ait essayé de faire en sorte que tout le monde reconnaisse son existence.

« Mais maintenant… j'ai réalisé que peut-être que je ne veux plus être remarqué… J'ai réalisé que peut-être… que je veux… juste me mêler au reste » continua Naruto, recommençant à marcher. « Ignorer tout le monde et avancer… »

Lee ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à l'équipe Sept avant mais il pouvait comprendre ce que Naruto disait. Après tant d'années de haine, la trahison et quasi-défection de Sasuke avaient brisé la confiance de Naruto et aussi son besoin d'être au centre de l'attention.

Il ne voulait rien de plus que de disparaître cette fois, pour que personne ne le regarde avec de la haine dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, Naruto-kun, je comprends ce que tu as fait, parce que je l'ai fait aussi… » Naruto se tourna vers lui, choqué. Lee lui souriait. « J'étais rejeté parce que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon chakra, tu sais, j'ai essayé dur de faire en sorte que tout le monde me voit et ils ne faisaient que rire. Gai-sensei a été le seul qui m'a regardé et qui m'a aidé à développer ce que j'avais déjà, c'est pour ça que je suis si proche de lui. »

Dans l'esprit de Naruto, une image d'Iruka apparut et il rendit son sourire à Lee.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire… si je n'avais pas rencontré Sensei, je ne serais pas là en ce moment. » _Je serais probablement comme Gaara…_ fournit l'esprit de Naruto. Cette pensée le peinait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre.

« Donc toi et Kakashi-sensei êtes proches comme Gai-sensei et moi ? » Lee sentit un peu de soulagement, sûrement qu'il avait mal pensé, sûrement que Kakashi était un professeur aussi génial que Gai…

« Quoi ? » Naruto le regarda. « Non, pas Kakashi-sensei, je voulais dire Iruka-sensei. »

« Notre professeur à l'Académie ? » Lee fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il se souvenait avoir vu Iruka avec Naruto avant qu'ils s'en aillent pour leur mission et il se souvenait du visage content de Naruto, ainsi que de celui d'Iruka.

Naruto acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Il est le premier qui a agi avec moi sans me traiter comme un démon mais comme une personne… C'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours là maintenant et je lui dois de devenir le meilleur ninja qui ait jamais existé, parce qu'il m'a tellement aidé. » Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Le garçon à la coupe au bol le regarda avec surprise. Naruto était vraiment le ninja le plus surprenant qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Il se fichait de ce que pensaient les autres, à moins qu'ils soient précieux pour lui, et il n'avait pas besoin de copier qui que ce soit, il était fort par lui-même.

Lee admirait et vénérait Gai-sensei, mais peut-être qu'il avait besoin de commencer à montrer sa vraie personnalité également… être la copie de quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas une bonne chose, pas s'il effaçait ce qu'il était pour être comme cette autre personne…

« Naruto, juste comme tu as dit, devenons de grands ninjas ensemble ! Les amis restent ensemble pour toujours ! s'exclama-t-il, lui souriant. Je montrerai à tout le monde mon vrai moi brûlant en changeant également ! Nous le ferons ensemble ! »

Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

« Hey, Naruto, Lee ! » Neji leur fit signe en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui ; ses yeux étaient déjà trop remarquables dans un tel environnement et il ne voulait pas exploser sa couverture, donc il garda les yeux baissés vers le sol en appelant ses amis.

Naruto et Lee se retournèrent et faillirent mourir en voyant ça ; ils avaient été habitués à un Neji habillé en blanc, dans des vêtements nobles (ceci était apparent par le statut de sa famille) mais maintenant il avait l'air…

« Merde Neji, tu as l'air normal maintenant ! » commenta Naruto avec un sourire narquois au brun, le regardant de haut en bas pour voir sa réaction.

Neji avait abandonné les vêtements de ninja pour des vêtements moins reconnaissables, une simple tunique de villageois de couleur terre sombre. Naruto n'était pas trompé par ça, parce qu'il pouvait voir la sacoche d'armes cachée derrière les plis de son pantalon.

Shikamaru était habillé de manière similaire, sa chemise en résille remplacée par une chemise grise à l'air plus normal.

« Pour ne pas alerter les ninja de Kusa de l'alliance entre Ame et Konoha, pour le moment, nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils ne nous reconnaissent pas en tant que ninja, particulièrement pendant cette mission » expliqua Neji en tendant quelques vêtements aux deux autres ninjas. « Tsunade-sama a recommandé de la discrétion et nous ne voulons pas déclencher une guerre – c'est principalement la raison pour laquelle cette mission est de si haut rang. »

Naruto acquiesça en signe de compréhension, prenant les vêtements et souriant à Neji. « Je vais aller me changer hors du village pour que personne ne me voit. Lee, tu viens ? »

« Dans un moment, Naruto-kun, répondit Lee. Je veux demander quelque chose à Neji. »

Naruto haussa les épaules et s'éloigna.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Lee ? » Neji se tourna vers celui-ci.

Lee secoua la tête ; il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Naruto en répétant aux deux autres leur discussion mais Neji et Shikamaru étaient aussi les amis de Naruto et Lee se sentait obligé. En plus, ce que Naruto avait laissé échapper sur son ancienne équipe les aiderait peut-être à comprendre – et Lee savait que Neji était plus intelligent que lui.

Quand il eut fini de parler, les deux autres adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment. Ils n'étaient pas stupides, ils savaient que tout ça avait à voir avec la tentative de désertion de Sasuke et de ce qui c'était passé entre eux deux, Naruto et Sasuke, quand personne n'était là.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire si Naruto ne veux pas nous en parler mais nous pouvons être là pour lui, assura Neji aux autres. Il mérite notre amitié. »

Lee sourit et suivit Naruto hors du village, se sentant considérablement plus léger maintenant qu'il avait exprimé sa perplexité à ses amis.

Neji se tourna vers Shikamaru une fois que Lee eut disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« C'est trop ennuyeux. Si Naruto veut rester silencieux, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à y faire face. Nous ne pouvons pas le forcer ou il ne nous fera plus confiance. » Shikamaru secoua la tête. « Je suggère que nous finissions cette mission et rentrions à la maison. »

Les lèvres de Neji tiquèrent vers le haut pendant un moment.

« Ouais » répondit-il. Puis il redevint sérieux. « Allons-y. »

Ils allèrent tous les deux vers leurs amis.

* * *

« Yo ! »

Sasuke se tourna un peu vers la voix, grognant presque quand il remarqua qui c'était. Kakashi se tenait là avec son habituel sourire joyeux, son masque cachant son visage mais pas l'inclinaison de ses lèvres. Son seul œil étincelait un peu mais il y avait là quelque chose que Sasuke ne pouvait ni comprendre ni reconnaître.

Quelque chose manquait mais il décida de ne pas s'y attarder.

Kakashi lui rendait visite depuis un moment, juste comme Sakura, mais le brun ne leur avait jamais dit un mot, trop occupé à penser et à comprendre et à se sentir coupable de ses actions pour même penser à leur parler. A présent, il avait résolu ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient, et il était déterminé à changer tout ce qui c'était mal passé jusqu'à présent.

Il voulait continuer à se battre pour avoir sa vengeance mais il ne voulait plus perdre quelque partie importante de sa vie ; il ne voulait plus mourir après qu'Itachi ait été tué. Ca lui prendrait toute sa vie pour gagner contre son frère mais il n'était plus pressé.

Il ne voulait plus vivre que pour la vengeance de sa famille ; il voulait vivre et pour le moment, sa priorité avait changé : il voulait regagner la confiance de Naruto.

Il savait qu'il deviendrait plus fort avec le temps, parce qu'il croyait fortement en ses propres capacités mais, pour le moment, rien n'était plus important pour lui que Naruto et leur amitié.

« Kakashi-sensei » déclara-t-il.

Sa voix était un peu dure, rauque, parce qu'il avait rarement parlé et seulement avec Tsunade et quelques gardes ANBU. Ils ne lui faisaient toujours pas assez confiance pour le laisser se balader librement, pas avant d'avoir complètement verrouillé son sceau maudit.

Le shinobi aux cheveux argentés fut un peu surpris de finalement entendre Sasuke lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui déplaisait. Avec toutes les choses qui se passaient, au moins, il y avait aussi quelque chose de bien.

Kakashi avait toujours été bon pour dire ce que pensaient les gens, même s'il avait eu tort avec Naruto et avec Sasuke, ne parvenant pas à voir la vérité derrière leurs actions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et maintenant n'était pas une exception.

Il ne pouvait pas lire le regard que Sasuke lui adressait. Il était illisible et Kakashi ne l'aimait pas. Avant, Sasuke avait été facile à lire et il voulait que les choses reviennent à cette époque. Kakashi se demanda si sa propre cécité avait tellement blessé ses élèves que ça les avait forcés à se fermer à lui.

« Sasuke, c'est bon de voir que tu me reparles, je me sentais négligé. » Il sourit à nouveau mais ses mots sarcastiques avaient un peu de vérité. Il était content et se sentait coupable que Naruto ne le haïsse pas et il était maintenant content que Sasuke lui parle… et encore plus de l'entendre l'appeler Sensei.

Sasuke ne lui avait jamais montré de respect avant.

Kakashi pouvait toujours espérer que tout s'arrangerait, même si c'était lentement.

« Kakashi-sensei, je… » Sasuke mordit sa lèvre et détourna le regard. Ca lui semblait mal, les mots qu'il voulait dire ne venaient pas.

Mais cette fois, Kakashi comprit.

« Remets-toi vite, Sasuke, veux-tu ? Et je ne suis pas celui à qui tu devrais t'excuser. » Il sourit encore mais cette fois, son ton était sérieux. Sasuke savait ce que ça voulait dire.

Kakashi le prévenait, subtilement, et il comprit le conseil.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux et Kakashi put le voir. Ce Sasuke n'était pas le même qui avait abandonné le village pour le pouvoir. Ce Sasuke se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait fait et ne voulait rien d'autre que récupérer Naruto.

Kakashi espéra qu'il pourrait récupérer son ami, parce que Naruto le méritait.

« A plus ! »

Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Sasuke fut laissé à regarder l'endroit où son sensei avait été, se sentant soulagé. Kakashi n'agissait pas comme si rien n'allait mais, en même temps, il ne le rejetait pas et ça faisait du bien ; au moins quelqu'un lui donnait une seconde chance.

« J'ai vraiment été stupide… grommela-t-il. M'abandonner moi-même n'en valait pas la peine. »

« Sasuke-kun ! »

Sasuke tressaillit mais il ne pouvait pas bouger car, peu importe combien il voulait fuir loin d'elle, il était vrai que Sakura était sa coéquipière et qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, même s'il ne pensait à elle que comme une nuisance agaçante.

Elle était juste comme toutes les autres filles de Konoha, infantile et accrochée à lui avec son stupide béguin. Elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'il ne l'aimait pas de la même manière et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les insinuations et le laisser seul. Elle aurait pu être une personne géniale mais elle était égoïste et arrogante.

En plus, elle avait aussi blessé Naruto et même si Sasuke savait que la majeure partie du blâme était à mettre sur lui, elle avait aussi sa part là-dedans. Elle n'avait rien fait pour aider le blond, pas même avec des mots.

Tout ce à quoi elle tenait était de gagner le cœur de Sasuke mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. Il n'avait pas d'autre sentiment pour elle qu'une possible amitié, elle n'était pas importante pour lui… pas assez pour qu'il l'aime.

De plus, avec son comportement actuel, elle ne réussissait qu'à se rendre ridicule et il la détestait. Le fait qu'elle ne parle jamais de Naruto quand elle venait et qu'elle restait pendant des heures était encore plus épuisant pour lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot sur son coéquipier depuis sa réclusion.

Plus encore, Sasuke ressentait de la colère envers elle parce qu'elle ne le blâmait pas pour ce qui était arrivé.

Sasuke n'était pas un masochiste ni un sadique (même s'il _était _un peu émotif ou l'avait été avant que ses illusions se brisent) mais il savait qu'il avait fait du tort à son ami de la pire manière possible.

Kakashi savait et même si le Jounin lui avait parlé d'une manière qui lui assurait qu'il avait été pardonné, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent avait montré à Sasuke qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il travaille dur pour regagner la confiance de Naruto.

Tsunade, le Godaime Hokage, savait et ses regards noirs envers lui étaient assez pour que même quelqu'un comme lui ait peur d'elle.

Iruka savait et bien qu'il n'ait jamais haï qui que ce soit avant (juste comme Naruto), ses yeux lui avaient juste dit combien il méprisait ses actions.

Mais Sakura… Sakura le traitait comme si c'était lui à qui on avait fait du tort. Pas Naruto mais lui. Comme si trahir Naruto, et Konoha, et essayer de s'enfuir vers Orochimaru n'étaient pas des erreurs mortelles mais simplement de la désinformation ou quelque chose d'insignifiant.

Une fois de plus, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses agissait comme une enfant, ignorant l'évidente vérité pour son béguin. Elle était faible, aveugle et obsédée.

Sasuke ferait face à toutes les punitions qu'il aurait parce qu'il les mériterait.

« Bonjour, Sasuke-kun ! » salua gaiement la kunoichi en entrant dans la pièce, une énorme assiette remplie de cookies dans les mains. « J'ai ça pour toi. J'espère que tu les aimeras ! »

Sasuke ne voulait pas d'elle ici.

Il voulait Naruto.

Ca le peinait de savoir qu'il serait bloqué sous surveillance pendant tout un mois et qu'il ne serait pas capable de voir Naruto mais il pouvait attendre.

Il attendrait.

Sasuke allait regagner la confiance de Naruto, même si ça prenait des années. Naruto était la seule chose qu'il estimait digne de valeur à Konoha. Il donnerait à Naruto toute l'attention qu'il ne lui avait pas donnée auparavant, il l'aiderait et il s'excuserait, au diable sa fierté. Naruto était plus important que sa fierté.

Sakura continuait de bavarder joyeusement à côté de lui et Sasuke la fixait. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'avait à peine acceptée comme coéquipière mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer à l'aimer comme quelque chose de plus, pas même une amie. Pas maintenant. Pas si elle continuait à agir comme ça.

« Sakura, tais-toi » lui dit-il.

Sakura se tint là, immobilisée un moment, avant de pousser un cri de joie, heureuse que Sasuke lui ait parlé. Il lui adressait un regard noir, oui, mais c'était probablement parce qu'il avait mal à la tête et qu'elle parlait trop fort.

« Désolée, Sasuke-kun. » Elle sourit, ignorant son regard noir.

Elle s'était entraînée avec Ino pendant une heure avant de décider de revenir voir Sasuke, lui cuisinant quelque chose de bon. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, après tout, elle était sûre que son vrai amour la verrait de la même manière.

« Comment va Naruto ? »

Sakura cligna des yeux à la question et secoua un peu la tête, ne sachant pas pourquoi son Sasuke soulevait ce genre de sujet de conversation. Elle s'en fichait, Naruto allait bien tout seul et, même s'il avait ramené Sasuke, celui-ci était toujours le plus fort.

Probablement que ce n'était même pas Naruto qui avait ramené Sasuke, probablement que Sasuke avait pensé à ce que Sakura lui avait dit et était revenu pour elle… ouais, c'était sûrement ça.

Naruto était fort, Sakura pouvait l'admettre, mais il était stupide et infantile et il était plus faible que son Sasuke-kun et, en plus, ce con n'était jamais venu voir si Sasuke allait bien… Sakura se sentait furieuse à ce sujet _et il se prétend l'ami de Sasuke, stupide Naruto._

« Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de lui, Sasuke-kun, soucie-toi de ta santé » lui dit-elle doucereusement, souriant d'une manière qu'elle pensait être séductrice. « Il n'est pas là après tout mais moi oui ! Alors, dis-moi, comment… »

« Sakura, comment va _Naruto _? » Sasuke accentua le nom de son ami, se sentant en colère contre la jeune fille.

« Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment, Sasuke-kun. » Elle sourit encore, bien que son sourire trembla un peu devant son regard noir. « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est parti pour te ramener. »

Sasuke s'arrêta immédiatement, la regardant choqué. Donc c'était réel, elle venait le voir chaque putain de journée sans exception mais elle n'avait même pas accordé un regard à Naruto, celui qui l'avait ramené.

« Va-t-en » gronda-t-il contre elle.

« Hein ? » Elle le fixa avec des yeux surpris puis son expression devint lentement blessée. « Sasuke-kun. » Elle essaya de sourire, un peu sans conviction, mais son grondement s'intensifia.

« Va-t-en, je ne veux pas de toi ici » cracha-t-il.

Il s'en fichait que personne ne viendrait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti mais il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que quelqu'un comme elle. Il avait pensé que Sakura grandirait pour se départir de son stupide béguin et commencerait à agir comme une amie, mais ça ne se passait pas.

Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un comme elle.

Sakura renifla, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Mais, Sasuke-kun, pourquoi te soucierais-tu de lui ? Je viens ici tous les jours pour te tenir compagnie et il n'est jamais venu, pas même une fois… »

« Je préfère être seul plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un comme toi » répondit-il.

Voir Sakura s'enfuir en pleurant n'était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'aurait pensé mais il était furieux contre elle. Sa tête était claire et il pouvait réfléchir à présent et il réalisait qu'il s'en sentait protecteur envers le dobe.

Soupirant, Sasuke regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas voulu être _aussi_ méchant mais il y avait des choses qui devaient toujours être réglées.

Fermant les yeux, il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Il attendrait. Ca lui faisait mal d'attendre mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

* * *

(1) Concernant ça, l'auteur a fait la note suivante :

Ta no Kami – L'Esprit Divin des Champs. Opposé à Yama no Kami, l'Esprit Divin de la Montagne. Les Kami sont les dieux dans la religion Shinto et, dans le Japon ancien, les petits villages créaient habituellement un autel pour honorer les Kami. Je n'irai pas dans les détails mais si vous voulez plus d'info là-dessus, vous pouvez demander. J'ai étudié ça à l'université et c'était une de mes matières préférées.

* * *

Merci à Girl of Mars pour sa bêta lecture


	5. Absurde

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son auteur. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Normality_ de StarofYaoi.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Sikamaru, peut-être Lee/Sakura

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Normalité**

**Chapitre 4 : Absurde**

Naruto adressa un regard vraiment noir à Neji, tout en balançant une énorme pile de cailloux dans ses mains. Il avait du mal à rester stable en se déplaçant.

« Tu es sûr que je dois faire ça pendant que nous rentrons à Konoha ? »

Neji laissa un sourire goguenard apparaître sur son visage et ne se retourna pas. « Bien sûr, Naruto… Je sais que tu ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne stratégie mais tu réalises que nous essayons tous de t'aider, pas vrai ? »

La réponse de Naruto fut un soupir de mauvaise humeur mais il redevint silencieux, concentrant toute son attention sur ses coéquipiers plutôt que sur ce qu'il tenait. Neji avait été parfaitement clair : il devait s'habituer à faire plusieurs tâches en même temps, pour que ce soit plus facile de se battre et de continuer à se concentrer sur son environnement.

La mission s'était parfaitement bien passée, à la plus grande déception de Naruto ; il n'y avait pas eu de ninja ennemi à essayer de les arrêter et il n'y avait pas eu de combat du tout.

Ils avaient tous les quatre atteint l'autel, n'attirant aucune attention non voulue grâce à leur camouflage, et ils avaient préparé un piège pour les ninjas de Kusa, bien qu'ils n'en eurent pas besoin car les ninjas d'Ame arrivèrent sans complication. Neji avait reçu le rouleau et, sans plus de problème, ils étaient partis pour rentrer à Konoha.

Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas complètement en sécurité avant d'avoir atteint leur village mais, jusqu'à présent, la mission se passait assez tranquillement pour que Neji relâche un peu ses épaules tendues.

Il avait décidé qu'il donnerait un entraînement léger à Naruto à faire pendant le voyage et qui ne garderait pas son esprit occupé, mais avait réalisé que ça prenait un rien pour que Naruto finisse distrait ; il avait besoin de faire plus attention que ce à quoi il était habitué et la seule manière de le lui enseigner était d'apprendre à faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Naruto sautait d'arbre en arbre avec deux piles de cailloux en équilibre précaire sur les bras.

Neji et Shikamaru ne pouvaient pas ne pas sourire narquoisement au spectacle amusant qu'offrait le blond, sachant que si ça avait été eux, ils auraient facilement accompli cette tâche sans fatigue. Malheureusement pour Naruto, au moins à en juger par ce que Lee leur avait dit, il n'avait pas été assez entraîné par Kakashi.

Neji se sentait vraiment en colère à cause de ça. Même si Gai-sensei n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un professeur conventionnel (faire des tirades sur la jeunesse, les flammes et faire d'étranges paris avec soi-même n'était pas exactement normal), il avait toujours été sérieux en les entraînant.

Le Hyuuga respectait son professeur à contrecœur, ayant réalisé il y avait longtemps que Gai avait des raisons pour agir aussi étrangement.

Gai-sensei lui avait appris beaucoup sur le travail en équipe, comment s'appuyer sur ses coéquipiers et faire en sorte qu'ils s'appuient sur vous (bien que tout le truc d'amitié n'ait seulement commencé à apparaître que quand Naruto l'avait battu pendant l'examen des Chuunin).

Neji avait étudié les rouleaux de son clan autant qu'il le pouvait mais beaucoup d'attaques, de Genjutsu et de Taijutsu, lui avaient été enseignées par son sensei, qui avait l'air bon en presque tout.

Gai et Kakashi étaient de forces égales, malgré leurs différences flagrantes, mais la manière dont ils travaillaient avec leurs équipes étaient complètement opposées. Kakashi, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, n'avait rien enseigné à Naruto à part la marche sur les arbres et cela avait été fait après des mois de missions de rang D.

Gai avait appris à Neji à monter aux arbres leur deuxième jour, suivi par la marche sur l'eau et du taijutsu basique.

D'accord, l'équipe Gai avait été ensemble un an avant de se présenter à l'examen des Chuunin mais même en comparant la force de l'équipe Sept avec celle de l'équipe Gai quand ils étaient débutants, le fossé était énorme.

De plus, même si Gai entraînait Lee plus qu'il ne le faisait de TenTen et Neji, les deux adolescents savaient que c'était parce que Lee ne pouvait pas utiliser de chakra et avait besoin d'un entraînement spécial pour l'aider à suivre sans détruire tout l'équilibre de l'équipe.

Gai ne préférait pas l'un d'entre eux pendant l'entraînement, il les entraînait tous également.

Kakashi avait entraîné Sasuke pour l'examen des Chuunin, lui prêtant plus d'attention et laissant tomber et la fille aux cheveux roses (quel était son nom déjà ? Quelque chose à voir avec des fleurs…) et Naruto qui avait eu besoin de plus d'attention que Sasuke.

Pour quoi, à la fin ? Sasuke avait le Sharingan, oui, et Kakashi était le seul encore loyal au village qui pouvait aussi l'utiliser mais trop compter sur ses jutsu héréditaires était une erreur – Neji lui-même avait trop utilisé son kekkai Genkai dans le passé et apprenait à présent comment combattre sans l'utiliser autant qu'auparavant, découvrant qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes même sans le Byakugan.

Et Sasuke connaissait beaucoup de jutsu grâce aux rouleaux de sa famille, alors que Naruto et la fille n'avaient pas d'entraînement décent en tant que shinobi.

Neji soupira. A présent, Naruto serait entraîné par chacun d'entre eux du mieux qu'ils pourraient et il aurait de l'aide de la part de Gai aussi, dès le moment où le Monstre Vert de Konoha entendrait ce que son « rival » avait fait.

Regardant un Naruto vêtu de marron, Neji fronça les sourcils. Quelle puissance pourrait-il atteindre maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour l'aider, maintenant qu'il voyait son vrai chemin ?

Neji secoua la tête et échangea un regard avec Shikamaru, qui haussa les épaules en réponse. Tous les deux devenaient bon pour communiquer sans mot, juste avec des regards, et Neji découvrit qu'il aimait la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Il avait été assez peu sûr de la manière dont cette équipe fonctionnerait mais ils n'en étaient qu'à leur première mission et ils coopéraient déjà comme une équipe d'amis plutôt que comme une équipe d'étrangers.

Naruto sauta par-dessus une branche, évitant quelques feuilles qui étaient sur son chemin, et sourit alors qu'il commençait à s'habituer à garder un œil à la fois sur les rochers et sur son environnement. Ce n'était pas aussi dur qu'il l'avait pensé au début et il s'amusait aussi un peu.

Shikamaru soupira. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto aurait l'air aussi différent avec un simple changement de vêtement. Il pensait que cela ne prendrait pas aussi peu de choses pour le changer en une personne ressemblait plus à un ninja mais…

Naruto le prenait sérieusement cette fois. Il avait l'air, si possible, encore plus déterminé qu'auparavant. Ses yeux brûlaient avec quelque chose de différent de leur flamme habituelle, mais il n'avait pas perdu son éclat non plus.

Il grandissait et Shikamaru en était content. Sa comédie auparavant avait été trop ennuyeuse, ce nouveau Naruto était…

« Naruto, attention à… »

Trop tard, ricana Shikamaru. Naruto avait trébuché sur un petit nœud d'une branche et avant fait tomber tous ses cailloux au sol.

… Et bien, ce Naruto grandissait.

Ca leur avait pris un moment, à lui et à Neji pour s'habituer aux nouvelles apparences de Lee et Naruto, même en considérant que c'était eux qui avaient mis la main sur des vêtements corrects et qui n'attirent pas l'attention, mais finalement ils s'y étaient fait, en quelque sorte.

Sans son spandex qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination, Lee avait vraiment l'air d'une personne complètement différente. Il avait une chemise brune et un pantalon noirâtre et, avec sa veste verte, il n'avait pas l'air à moitié aussi mal qu'auparavant.

Ses cheveux, ébouriffés et hirsutes, lui donnaient une apparence plus sauvage, à l'opposée de son look du bon gars, même si son attitude était toujours la même qu'avant ; de plus, même ses sourcils n'avaient pas l'air aussi gros qu'avec sa coupe au bol.

Naruto lui-même était différent, même si ce n'était pas aussi dur de le reconnaître (les cheveux blonds et les moustaches ne pouvaient pas être changés comme une chemise). Avec une chemise brune et un pantalon gris foncé, il avait perdu ce qui le faisait apparaître comme un néon géant pour les ennemis sans cependant perdre sa joie et sa lumière intérieure.

Il était toujours Naruto, juste mieux vêtu , comme un ninja sérieux.

Neji était content que le changement de vêtements n'ait en rien calmé l'attitude de ses deux amis.

« Aah, merde, je pensais que je devenais bon ! » s'exclama Naruto, agitant ses poings en l'air.

« Tu étais trop occupé à penser que tu devenais bon pour vraiment te concentrer sur ce que tu faisais, le contra intelligemment Neji. Allez, descends chercher les cailloux, nous devons avancer. »

Naruto était sur le point d'obéir quand ses oreilles captèrent quelque chose.

Serrant lentement les dents, le blond renifla l'air, copiant les actions de Kiba – la présence de Kyuubi en lui améliorait certains de ses sens après tout – et un moment plus tard, il sauta à côté de Neji, le visage soudain sérieux.

« Neji, quelqu'un nous suit » rapporta-t-il.

Cela arrêta (à la fois) Shikamaru et Lee qui étaient déjà repartis.

« Merci Naruto. » Neji acquiesça, activant son Byakugan. Avec l'aide de son jutsu héréditaire, il regarda dans la direction d'où ils venaient et remarqua dix silhouettes avançant vers eux. Il n'eut pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils étaient des ninjas de Kusa. « Ils approchent vite, nous devons réfléchir à un moyen de les ralentir, si nous ne voulons pas nous battre contre eux. »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Neji puisse savoir si les poursuivants étaient des Chuunin ou des Jounin et il ne pouvait pas porter préjudice à la mission en faisant une hypothèse osée. Ils ne se battraient pas s'ils n'y étaient pas obligés.

Calculant la vitesse des ennemis, Neji réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de courir plus vite qu'ils soient capables de courir plus vite. Ils devaient préparer une embuscade ou un piège s'ils voulaient survivre à la traque.

« Shikamaru, ton opinion ? » Neji se tourna vers l'héritier Nara, pas surpris de le voir dans son habituelle position pensive.

Après un moment, le garçon aux cheveux châtain ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Naruto, penses-tu être capable de cacher ton chakra pendant un court moment ? Je sais que tu n'as pas encore appris comment le faire mais ce n'est pas aussi difficile que tu le penses. »

Naruto cligna des yeux.

« Je peux essayer » promit-il.

« Très bien, alors, je veux que tu formes des Kage Bunshin et que tu les transformes en nous » continua Shikamaru.

Il était celui qui avait le rouleau, puisque Neji lui avait fait confiance pour le porter, et maintenant il le sortit de sa sacoche et le tendit à Naruto.

« Tiens ça, je vais vous expliquer mon plan. »

* * *

« Ils sont juste devant nous et ils ne semblent pas avoir remarqué que nous les suivons. » Un des ninjas de Kusa revint en arrière pour parler avec le chef du groupe qui acquiesça légèrement pour signaler qu'il avait écouté.

« De par leurs niveaux de chakra, ils sont genin, de bas chuunin, au mieux, répondit-il avec brusquerie. Etrange, quel genre de mission Ame pense-t-il que c'est pour n'envoyer que quelques Genin pour s'en occuper ? »

D'un un geste de la main, il fit signe à trois de ses hommes de se séparer du groupe, leur signalant de bouger sur la droite et de prendre par surprise les quatre qu'ils pensaient être d'Ame avec une attaque sur deux côtés.

Il n'avait aucune intention de rater cette mission, parce qu'Ame avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qui était le chef – Kusa posséderait bientôt Amegakure et serait assez fort pour défier un des pays principaux.

Un tressaillement de chakra devant eux fit s'arrêter le leader. Ils avaient rattrapé les quatre adolescents qui courraient dans les arbres et l'homme pouvait voir qu'ils étaient vraiment jeunes – des Genin, très certainement.

_C'est même trop facile pour nous_ pensa-t-il.

Il fit exploser son propre chakra et en une seconde, les quatre adolescents étaient complètement cernés par son groupe. Un enfant blond sortit un kunai et se prépara pour une attaque téméraire mais le chef des ninjas de Kusa s'avança, faisant signe à son groupe de garder l'œil sur les adolescents.

Pas besoin de les tuer s'ils pouvaient avoir le rouleau avec un peu de persuasion. Ce n'était que des enfants, après tout.

« Si vous nous donnez le rouleau maintenant, nous ne vous ferons pas de mal » déclara-t-il clairement, s'avançant pour regarder ce qui était visiblement le chef de l'équipe – un enfant étrange avec de longs cheveux noirs, un visage féminin et des yeux blancs.

Est-ce qu'il était aveugle ?

Ou était-ce quelque étrange jutsu héréditaire ?

« Je refuse » répondit sévèrement l'enfant, le regardant avec des yeux méprisants. « Laissez-nous partir avant que nous vous blessions sérieusement. »

_Mon dieu, ils ont __sûrement__ du cran… mais les enfants à l'ego surdimensionné sont vraiment une nuisance_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Le blond leva son kunai. « Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Allez vous faire foutre, espèce de… »

« Naruto, tais-toi » siffla un adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

Aah, des Genin. Ils ne s'entendaient même pas… Ame n'avait vraiment pas de bons shinobi si leurs Genin étaient aussi mal entraînés. En plus, ils n'avaient même pas de hitai-ate sur eux et étaient habillés comme des villageois.

« Mais nous ne donnerons jamais le rouleau à ces faiblards stupides ! » hurla le blond.

« Je répète, donnez-nous le rouleau et nous vous laisserons partir » répéta le leader des ninja de Kusa, cette fois en accentuant les mots.

Il commençait à s'énerver.

« Et je répète : nous refusons » répondit encore le garçon brun.

« Alors vous mourrez » déclara calmement l'homme.

Le reste des shinobi de Kusa n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, alors qu'ils sautèrent tous sur les quatre adolescents. Le chef soupira, souhaitant qu'ils aient capitulé quand il le leur avait demandé… il détestait tuer de jeunes shinobi, même quand ils étaient aussi faibles que ces quatre là.

Leur chakra était si bas…

Soudain, de la fumée entoura les dix ninjas de Kusa, suivi par quatre bruits distincts d'éclatements et les quatre adolescents disparurent dans le vide.

« Que… des Bunshin ? » Le shinobi regarda autour de lui avec choc, ne comprenant pas ce qui c'était passé. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas les vrais…

Une explosion soudaine de chakra venant de derrière eux fit que le leader du groupe se retourna vivement avec choc : ils avaient été trompés ?!

A présent que les quatre Bunshin avaient disparu, le groupe de shinobi de Kusa pouvait distinctement bien sentir quatre signaux de chakra qui s'éloignaient, s'enfuyant rapidement vers l'est en respectant leur ancienne direction, sachant probablement qu'ils avaient réussi à aveugler leurs poursuivants de cette manière.

_Je dois admettre qu'ils sont meilleurs que ce que je pensais_ réfléchit le chef alors qu'il faisait signe au groupe de recommencer la traque.

En cachant leur présence par l'utilisation de quatre clones injectés de peu de chakra, les quatre adolescents s'étaient échappés, mettant plus de distance entre eux et les ninjas de Kusa, mais l'homme n'avait pas peur de les perdre.

« Allons-y ! » ordonna-t-il, se déplaçant en premier.

Cette fois, il ne leur donnerait pas une chance. Ceux qui avaient le cran d'essayer de le tromper ne vivraient pas pour voir le lendemain.

La forêt resta calme après que les ninjas de Kusa aient disparu, suivant la piste de chakra qui avait été laissée par les quatre adolescents ; après un moment, quand la présence des dix shinobi eut disparu et qu'il n'y eut plus de bruissements dans les feuilles, un par un, trois écureuils quittèrent leur cachette et reniflèrent l'air en agitant la queue.

Estimant le danger finalement passé, un des trois entra à nouveau dans le trou où il s'était caché et en sortit un rouleau en le poussant.

Une seconde plus tard, les écureuils disparurent dans un écran de fumée et Naruto et deux autres adolescents furent à leur place.

« Merde, Shikamaru, c'était un putain de plan ! » Naruto étira ses épaules joyeusement et prit le rouleau sur le sol, le mettant dans sa poche avec un sourire satisfait.

Le sourire de Shikamaru était tout aussi satisfait que celui de Naruto alors que lui aussi s'étirait avant de s'avachir une fois de plus.

Le plan de Shikamaru avait été assez simple et ne requérait absolument aucune préparation. Naruto devait créer deux jeux de clones de lui-même et en transformer deux en Neji et Shikamaru et un en Lee, puis Naruto, Shikamaru et Neji s'étaient transformés en écureuil, cachant le rouleau avec eux dans une clairière

Vu que Lee ne pouvait pas se transformer, il avait suivit le faux Neji, Shikamaru et Naruto, se dirigeant vers l'est pendant qu'une copie de chacun d'entre eux faisait un peu gonfler leur chakra pour attirer les ennemis. Avec ce double back-up, les ninjas de Kuni n'avaient aucune chance de ne pas tomber dans leur piège.

« Pendant combien de temps es-tu à l'aise en gardant le Kage Bunshin ? » demanda Neji, se tournant avec inquiétude vers Naruto.

Personne n'y pensait beaucoup mais c'était un jutsu qui demandait beaucoup de chakra de la part de l'utilisateur et pourtant Naruto n'avait aucun problème à l'utiliser pendant de longues périodes.

« Vu que je dois garder leur chakra stable mais faible, je peux le faire pendant au moins une heure, si les ninjas de Kusa ne les rattrapent pas d'abord » répondit le blond avec un sourire de renard.

« C'est assez pour que nous mettions au moins une journée de distance entre eux et nous, commenta Neji. Naruto, commence avec la deuxième partie du plan maintenant. »

« Yosh ! » Naruto se concentra et fit exploser une petite quantité de chakra chez ses clones transformés en Shikamaru et Neji.

Il avait remarqué que quand un de ses Kage Bunshin disparaissait en fumée, il récupérait tous ses souvenirs, donc il pouvait utiliser ça à son avantage.

Une seconde plus tard, il put sentir des flashes précipités apparaître dans son esprit et il les étudia rapidement.

« Un de mes clones a utilisé le Kage Bunshin pour créer une copie de Lee et de lui-même et a défait le jutsu, rapporta-t-il. Lee est en train de revenir. »

Ils n'avaient pas peur pour leur ami : puisqu'il ne pouvait pas malaxer de chakra, les ennemis ne seraient pas capables de le sentir et il pourrait les rejoindre sans problème sans faire de grand détour.

« Allons-y » ordonna Neji à ses amis et ils avancèrent tous les trois, se dirigeant vers Konoha.

* * *

« Vous avez accompli votre première mission sans faute, félicitation. » Tsunade se permit un sourire fier alors qu'elle complimentait l'équipe de Chuunin devant son bureau.

Ses yeux ne purent cependant s'empêcher de regarder Naruto et Lee pendant tout son discours, car elle n'était pas du tout habituée à les voir habillés comme des gens normaux. Naruto et Lee avaient tous les deux l'air… avaient l'air… elle ne pouvait pas trouver de mot pour ses pensées.

Etranges peut-être.

Trop normal pour être réellement eux.

« Merci, Tsunade-Sama. » Neji s'inclina légèrement devant elle. « Nous n'avons pas eu de problème du tout pendant notre voyage. »

« Bien, vous pouvez y aller maintenant » répondit-elle en tamponnant leur rapport de mission. « Emmenez ça au centre de mission et prenez votre paie… Ah, Naruto, pourrais-tu rester un moment s'il te plaît ? Tes amis peuvent y aller s'ils le veulent. »

« Avec tout notre respect, Hokage-sama, nous aimerions rester si ça concerne le secret de Naruto » répondit Shikamaru, clignant des yeux d'ennui.

Naruto les regarda avec un visage choqué mais Tsunade leur sourit simplement. Elle avait prévu de demander au blond quand il parlerait de Kyuubi à son équipe et elle avait déjà sa réponse.

« En fait, c'est à ce sujet, oui » admit-elle. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'ils l'avaient assez bien pris. « Donc, je comprends qu'il vous a tout dit ? »

Neji acquiesça calmement.

« Je pense que vous êtes conscients qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle personne dans votre génération n'est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? » Tsunade s'appuya sur ses mains, les coudes sur le bureau. Ses yeux étaient sérieux.

« Bien sûr, Tsunade-sama ! » répondit Lee avec candeur. « Mais nous ne trahirions jamais la confiance de Naruto-kun ! »

Neji secoua légèrement la tête, amusé par ce Lee qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de Lee.

« Très bien alors, je crois que vous utiliserez autant de réserve que tous les autres adultes qui sont au courant… seul Naruto a le droit de parler à qui il veut au sujet de Kyuubi. » Elle pointa Naruto qui faisait la grimace et regardait ailleurs.

« Je suis content qu'il ait décidé de nous le dire » répondit Neji d'une voix assurée, faisant se tourner vers lui les autres personnes présente dans la pièce. « Ca veut dire qu'il nous fait assez confiance pour partager quelque chose d'aussi douloureux avec nous. »

Naruto sourit légèrement, se sentant réchauffé à l'intérieur en entendant Neji parler de cette manière.

« C'est trop galère de toute façon. » Shikamaru adressa un regard noir à rien en particulier et fut frappé dans le dos par Lee.

« Shikamaru-kun, arrête d'être aussi apathique ! La vie a besoin d'être vécue dans la jeunesse et la joie ! »

Shikamaru grogna.

« Très bien alors, nous allons y aller. » Naruto sourit à l'Hokage. « Salut, Tsunade obaa-chan ! »

« Irrespectueux… » Elle soupira de défaite, Naruto était déjà parti. Les trois autres s'inclinèrent légèrement et le suivirent, avec des sourires ironiques pas bien cachés sur les lèvres.

Après que la porte se soit fermée derrière eux, Tsunade soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Penses-tu qu'il aille bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

La personne qui se cachait dehors, à côté de la fenêtre du bureau, ne répondit pas, ses cheveux blancs volant au vent alors qu'il regardait les quatre adolescents se dépêcher dans la rue. Il avait été présent pendant la courte conversation mais avait aussi suivi l'équipe nouvellement formée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Konoha après leur première mission ensemble.

Naruto avait eu l'air… serein. Il y avait une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux qui lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines et ça avait apaisé son cœur.

« Oui… » grommela-t-il en se grattant le menton avec une main. « Mais je ne peux pas prévoir ce que sera son futur. »

« Jiraiya, tu es toujours le même. » Tsunade soupira encore. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Naruto, elle avait le besoin (de) soudain de se noyer dans le sake.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant, les gars ? » Naruto empocha son argent avec une expression satisfaite et se tourna vers ses amis. Il en avait gagné beaucoup pour une mission relativement facile et il était assez fier.

« Si tu penses à des ramen, oublie ça, commenta Shikamaru. Après quatre jours hors du village, j'ai besoin d'un long bain, de changer de vêtements et de vraie nourriture… comme de la viande de barbecue… galère. J'inviterai Chouji s'il est libre à l'Académie. »

« J'ai aussi besoin d'un bain. » Neji fronça son nez dans un dégoût délicat. « Je ne peux pas supporter les rations de mission combat non plus. »

Lee acquiesça joyeusement. « Je veux tout raconter à Gai-sensei ! » Naruto soupira. Il avait espéré que peut-être ils aimeraient passer du temps avec lui. Mais après tout, ils avaient leurs propres vies et ils…

« Bien alors, nous nous rencontrerons au restaurant de barbecue dans une heure, est-ce que ça te va, Naruto ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux et sortit brusquement de ses pensées. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que nous n'irions pas manger des ramen mais est-ce que le barbecue te va ? redemanda Shikamaru. Quel gars ennuyeux… nous aurons aussi besoin de vous trouver des vêtements décents à Lee et à toi après. »

Naruto rougit légèrement, se sentant assez mal d'avoir douté de ses amis… mais vraiment, qu'ils veuillent passer du temps avec lui…

L'équipe sept passait rarement du temps ensemble en dehors de leurs séances d'entraînement et des missions… Sakura allait roucouler après Sasuke et l'Uchiwa allait soit s'entraîner seul soit demandait à Naruto de s'entraîner avec lui, le laissant après sans un mot.

Naruto fit un sourire éclatant à ses amis.

« Ah, bien sûr ! Mais nous irons manger des ramen demain, d'accord ? »

Shikamaru eut un sourire narquois.

Naruto regarda ses amis disparaître dans trois directions différentes avec un petit sourire, avant de décider de rentrer également chez lui. Il avait aussi besoin d'un bain, maintenant qu'il y pensait puis il voulait aller voir Iruka-sensei pour tout lui raconter sur sa première vraie mission.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto quittait à nouveau son appartement. Malheureusement, les vêtements qu'il avait portés pendant la mission n'étaient pas conçus pour les ninjas, donc ils étaient tous ruinés et sales et il dut y remédier en cherchant parmi les siens pour voir s'il avait quelque chose de moins aveuglant.

Après un moment, il fut surpris mais satisfait de trouver un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Ce n'était pas exactement les choses les plus confortables qu'il ait, puisqu'il ne les avait jamais utilisés (il ne savait même pas qu'il les avait jusqu'à maintenant) mais elles lui iraient jusqu'à ce qu'il brûle ses vêtements oranges pour quelque chose de plus ninja.

Qui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder son attitude joyeuse avec des couleurs moins joyeuses ? Elles ne feraient que produire un meilleur ninja de lui.

Il ne voulait pas changer qui il était, parce que c'était son nindo, mais il voulait aussi grandir. Il pourrait choisir d'être sérieux pendant les missions mais dans sa propre vie, il était toujours Naruto. Personne ne pouvait changer ça, pas même… pas même…

Secouant la tête pour bannir les idées noires qu'il n'aimait pas avoir, Naruto décida d'aller au restaurant de barbecue et d'y attendre ses amis. Il les embêterait peut-être un peu pour qu'ils viennent avec lui manger des ramen le lendemain…

Souriant brillamment en pensant au ramen, Naruto sautilla le long de la rue, ignorant quelques regards noirs des villageois.

« Naruto ? »

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna, son sourire se voilant légèrement quand il remarqua qui c'était…

« Ino ? »

Il sentit un étirement dans la poitrine et il chancela un peu. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

« Hey, Naruto ! » Ino se tenait là avec un sourire sur le visage et, après une seconde, elle s'approcha de lui.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis tous les deux, donc ça le rendait un peu perplexe de se demander ce qu'elle lui voulait maintenant, souriant comme ça…

« Naruto, écoute, je voulais te parler un moment, tu es libre maintenant ? » Le sourire de la jeune fille vacilla un peu et Naruto acquiesça. Il avait encore du temps avant de rencontrer Shikamaru et les autres, donc…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa quelque chose. Ino avait été en équipe avec Shikamaru et Chouji mais, juste parce que Naruto voulait quitter l'équipe Sept, elle était maintenant à sa place. Il avait ruiné l'équilibre non pas d'une mais de trois équipes pour ses propres besoins et il s'en sentait soudain mal.

Et si Ino ne voulait pas rester dans la même équipe que Sakura ? Et si…

« Je suis… » Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Ino qu'il était désolé de l'avoir forcée à passer d'une équipe à une autre mais il ne put finir sa pensée car Ino se tourna aussi vers lui et parla avant qu'il ne le puisse.

« Naruto, je suis désolée que tu ais dû quitter ton équipe » dit-elle.

Naruto cligna des yeux, choqué, et la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi Ino disait-elle qu'elle était désolée ? Elle n'avait pas de raison de…

« Tu n'as pas à… » essaya-t-il encore mais elle l'arrêta.

« Non, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé qui t'a forcé à les quitter mais… Je suis sûre d'une chose. » Ino haussa légèrement les épaules, essayant d'améliorer l'humeur du garçon. « Si c'était assez mauvais pour que tu demandes à être placé avec Shikamaru, alors tu devais être désespéré. »

Souriant légèrement à la blague, Naruto marcha le long de la rue avec Ino à côté de lui. Pendant un moment, ils furent tous les deux silencieux puis Ino soupira.

« Naruto, je ne te blâme pas pour m'avoir fait changer d'équipe. J'ai parlé à Kakashi-sensei et ça me va » déclara-t-elle, sa voix semblant ferme aux oreilles du garçon.

« Vraiment ? Parce que… j'ai causé tellement de confusion et… »

« Non, vraiment. En plus, tu n'as rien fait de mal et je devrais plutôt avoir pitié de toi. Tu as été placé avec Shikamaru et je sais combien il peut être fainéant… il est tellement ennnuyaaaant… vraiment, j'ai pitié de toi. » Elle eut un grand sourire et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer vers le haut également. « Il ne bougera sûrement pas d'un pouce pendant les missions… Et qu'en est-il d'un gars coincé comme le Hyuuga ? Et Lee ? Ouais, j'ai beaucoup pitié de toi. »

Mais elle riait en disant ça, plaisantant visiblement. Elle aimait bien Neji et Lee, même si elle ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé mais elle les avait vus se battre et parler et ils étaient tous les deux de bonnes personnes.

Ino essaya de changer de sujet. « Dis, tu as parlé à Sakura récemment ? »

Naruto secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment où allait la conversation.

« Heu… non, pas vraiment… nous ne nous sommes jamais vus quand j'étais à l'hôpital et juste après j'ai eu ma première mission avec mon… équipe. »

Il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et détourna le regard.

Sakura était l'amie d'Ino, l'avait toujours été mais elle était stupide, aveuglée par sa propre bêtise. Naruto était une personne géniale et Sakura ne l'avait jamais réalisé. Ino non plus, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait toujours pensé que Naruto était un garçon stupide qui ne connaissait rien à rien, à cause de la manière dont il agissait à l'Académie, ses blagues, son manque de connaissance évident des questions ninjas, mais il lui avait été prouvé plusieurs fois depuis sa promotion en tant que Genin qu'elle avait eu tort.

Il était quelqu'un de fort et très déterminé et il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ses amis. Ino se sentait stupide parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être son amie. Elle ne s'était jamais souciée d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Au début, elle avait pensé que Shikamaru et Chouji étaient des cons inutiles également, dans son suivisme aveugle de l'Uchiwa, mais être dans la même équipe qu'eux pendant autant de temps lui avait assez vite fait changer d'avis. Sur eux deux et sur elle également.

Shikamaru et Chouji étaient ses amis et Ino feraient tout pour eux, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle-même… elle voulait changer. Elle voulait aussi devenir l'amie de Naruto car elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas si différent d'elle.

« Dis, Naruto… » Elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et rencontra le regard curieux de Naruto.

Elle voulait dire à Naruto qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais fait attention à lui et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être considérés amis… elle avait été une vraie garce envers Naruto tout ce temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Elle se sentait trop mal dans son attitude pour formuler ces erreurs envers lui.

« Je me demandais si… s'il y avait toujours une chance pour qu'on soit ami » décida-t-elle de dire à la place, le regardant. « Je suis désolée, j'étais tellement conditionnée par ce que les autres pensaient de toi que je me suis permise d'agir comme eux… » Elle soupira puis lui sourit. « J'aimerais vraiment être ton amie, Naruto. »

Naruto cligna à nouveau des yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

Ino acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Ouais. »

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, ses joues devenant un peu rosées.

« Je serai aussi content d'être ton ami, Ino-chan ! » Il regarda sa montre et ferma les yeux, perdu profondément dans ses pensées. « Dis, je me rendais pour manger au barbecue avec Shikamaru, Lee, Neji et probablement Chouji, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Ino lui sourit.

« Bien sûr ! Montre le chemin, je veux m'assurer que Shika ne devient pas trop paresseux ! »

Il secoua la tête.

C'était nouveau pour lui ce genre de choses, les gens admettant vraiment qu'ils voulaient être son ami, et il ne savait pas quoi faire, particulièrement quand c'était une fille. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été ami avec une fille, à part Hinata mais elle était assez étrange, toujours à rougir quand il était dans le coin.

« Donc, as-_tu_ vu Sakura ? » demanda-t-il, marchant vers le restaurant. Il avait voulu parler de quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait dit avant que les mots soient hors de sa bouche.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Pas vraiment. Ce serait mieux pour lui de ne pas demander non plus, mais… il ne pouvait toujours pas parvenir à oublier son ancienne équipe.

« Ah… oui. » Ino savait que ce n'était pas exactement le meilleur sujet de conversation mais elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser une réponse. « Elle ne sait pas que tu n'es plus dans son équipe, elle va voir Sasuke tous les jours et… » _Merde !_

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et elle se mordit la langue.

« Ah, sou ka… » Naruto toussa et détourna le regard.

Donc Sakura ne savait pas encore. Elle ne se souciait même pas assez de lui pour savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas été dans le coin tout ce temps.

Il devait s'attendre à ça, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était parti.

« Naruto, elle a été stupide, je sais. » Ino essaya de remédier à son erreur mais le Chuunin blond haussa simplement les épaules.

« Et bien, c'est mieux comme ça » murmura-t-il. Il essaya rapidement de diriger la conversation loin de l'ex-équipe Sept. « Dis, demain je pensais m'entraîner avec Lee, si tu veux, tu peux nous rejoindre ! » Il lui sourit mais Ino pouvait voir la douleur toujours présente dans ses yeux.

_Sakura, Sasuke, que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi en est-on venu à ça ?_ Ino se sentait inutile pour le moment. Elle avait le besoin soudain de réconforter Naruto et ce sentiment lui était étranger. Aucun de ses amis n'avait eu l'air aussi désespérément triste et faible et en même temps fort.

Naruto était fort, mais il était également blessé.

Ino était à présent encore plus déterminée à devenir son amie. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait jamais réalisé combien Naruto était une bonne personne jusqu'à maintenant ? Avait-elle été tellement aveuglée par son ancien béguin pour Sasuke qu'elle n'avait rien vu de ce qui était autour d'elle ?

« Allez, petit renard ! » Elle le frappa sur l'épaule et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Tu vas m'aider à m'entraîner. Je deviens fainéante sans bon partenaire avec qui me battre ! »

Naruto s'égailla à nouveau.

« Bien sûr ! Peut-être que nous pouvons demander aussi à Neji de s'entraîner avec nous ! » Naruto devint un moulin à paroles et Ino sourit. C'était bien.

Les deux adolescents atteignirent enfin le restaurant et furent surpris de voir non seulement Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee et Neji mais aussi l'ancienne équipière de ces derniers, TenTen.

« Ah, Naruto ! » Lee lui sourit. « Nous allons acheter de nouveaux vêtements après ! »

« Hey, c'est vrai, comment ça se fait que tu ne portes pas d'orange ? » demanda Ino, regardant enfin l'adolescent blond à sa droite des pieds à la tête. Elle n'avait pas remarqué parce qu'elle avait été plus concentrée pour parler avec lui mais maintenant elle pouvait voir qu'il était très vêtu différemment de ce qui était normal.

« Ino ? Ah, comme c'est ennuyant » murmura Shikamaru, pas sûr de la manière dont il devait prendre la présence de la jeune fille ici.

« Ah, désolé les gars, j'ai rencontré Ino-chan et j'ai pensé que ce serait cool de lui demander de venir ici. » Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air penaud. Il se tourna vers Ino. « Et bien, je pense qu'un bon Chuunin ne peut pas porter d'orange, pas vrai ? En plus, Neji me tuera si je mets ma veste de Chuunin verte en même temps. »

Il avait vu son visage dégoûté et il ne voulait vraiment pas le revoir. Neji avec des expressions sur le visage était effrayant.

« Très bien alors, Naruto, Lee-san, je vais vous aider à trouver quelque chose de bien ! » Ino eut un sourire narquois en faisant craquer ses articulations. Ah, les joies du shopping et la manière dont ça pouvait lui remonter considérablement le moral.

Elle n'avait pas été capable d'y aller depuis un long moment et elle avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux shuriken, d'un livre ou deux et de nouveaux vêtements.

« Ah, alors je ne vais pas m'embêter à venir » dit Shikamaru, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait été forcé d'aller avec Ino et Chouji pendant une séance de shopping et il ne pouvait toujours pas oublier la douleur dans son dos, ses jambes et ses bras.

« Ne pense pas à nous laisser tomber ! gronda Ino dans sa direction. Tu vas venir et tu vas aimer ça ! »

Shikamaru grogna et se frappa la tête contre le mur le plus proche sous le regard peiné de Chouji et celui légèrement choqué de Neji, Lee et TenTen.

« TenTen, bonjour ! la salua Naruto. Neji t'a demandé de venir ? »

L'adolescente plus âgée faisait tourner un kunai entre ses doigts et, quand Naruto se tourna pour lui parler, elle le lança en l'air et le rattrapa avec la paume ouverte. « Ah, ouais, je voulais une pause avec mon père. » Elle sourit. « Je pense que je peux aussi aider après… »

« Ah, au fait, je suis Ino, l'ancienne coéquipière de Shikamaru ! » Ino s'avança et attrapa la main de TenTen, la serrant avec force. « Tu es l'experte en arme, pas vrai ? Je n'utilise pas d'arme mais j'aimerais apprendre un peu ! »

TenTen cligna les yeux aux actions de la blonde et lui sourit. « Pas de problème, peut-être que nous pourrons nous entraîner ensemble ! »

Naruto rit des deux filles alors qu'elles commençaient à parler d'armes diverses et il poussa le groupe vers le restaurant, attrapant le bras de Chouji et l'empêchant d'entrer. Peut-être que pour Ino, tout allait bien mais il voulait être sûr que ça allait aussi pour l'adolescent rondouillard.

« Chouji… »

« Naruto, je ne te blâme pour rien. » Chouji se tourna vers lui et ferma les yeux de manière menaçante. « Mais si tu m'empêches d'avoir ma viande, j'aurais une raison de te tenir rancœur, d'accord. »

Il sourit alors et Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

« Allons manger alors ! Nous pourrons le mettre sur Neji, aussi ! » Naruto eut un sourire narquois et malicieux.

Chouji imita son sourire narquois et une seconde plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur.

* * *

Merci à Girl of Mars pour sa bêta lecture


	6. Douleur

**Disclamer : **Naruto appartient à son auteur. De même, cette histoire est une traduction de la fic _Normality_ de StarofYaoi.

* * *

**Warning** : Cette histoire, dans des chapitres lointains, est un **Yaoi**, c'est à dire qu'elle décrit les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes. Si ça vous pose un problème, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin.

**Pairing** : Naruto/Sasuke, Neji/Sikamaru, peut-être Lee/Sakura

* * *

Ce site n'autorise pas les auteurs à mettre les réponses aux reviews dans les chapitres, et vu comme on sait comme ils peuvent être pointilleux... Donc, voila comment je fais :

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review signée, je vais utiliser leur nouveau système pour répondre, et vous devriez recevoir cette réponse dans votre boite mail (si j'ai tout compris comment ça marche)

- Pour ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme mais m'ont mis leur adresse e-mail, je répondrai par e-mail.

- Pour les autres, je vais faire les réponses dans ma bio mais je les enlèverai quand je posterai autre chose.

* * *

**Normalité**

**Chapitre 5 : Douleur**

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient fixés sur les quatre ANBU masqués autour de lui, les observant alors qu'ils se tenaient debout silencieusement, mais il ne pouvait se forcer à les foudroyer du regard. Même si leur présence voulait dire qu'il n'aurait plus d'intimité à partir de maintenant, il savait qu'ils faisaient simplement ce que leur mission leur demandait.

Ils devaient le contrôler puisqu'il avait presque trahi Konoha.

En plus, même s'il n'aimait pas le moins du monde leur présence, ça voulait toujours dire qu'il pouvait quitter l'hôpital et c'était assez bon pour lui.

Il avait attendu tout un mois, fortement gardé, attaché au lit, seulement capable de se déplacer pendant à peu prêt une heure chaque jour pour ne pas perdre la mobilité de son corps, avec la seule compagnie constante de l'ANBU silencieux et quelque fois celle de Kakashi – Sakura aussi, mais il ne voulait pas la compter.

Déplaçant les yeux vers la personne assise devant lui, Sasuke remercia encore une fois sa chance. Tsunade lui parlait, lui expliquant comment serait sa nouvelle « liberté. »

Sasuke savait que c'était le meilleur Hokage que Konoha pourrait avoir et il en était reconnaissant. Elle était la meilleure medic-nin des cinq Pays, elle avait guéri toutes ses blessures, quelques-unes à l'aide de son chakra, les autres par le processus naturel de la guérison, donc il serait encore capable d'être un ninja, et elle avait été capable de finir le travail de Kakashi sur son sceau maudit, avec l'aide de l'homme aux cheveux blancs que Naruto avait eu l'air d'aimer – deux jeux de petits kanji autour du tatouage noir.

Sasuke devait admettre qu'il ressentait toujours et par intermittence des élancements et des étirements venant du sceau d'Orochimaru, mais c'était une douleur distante, elle ne gênait jamais ses pensées, elle n'obscurcissait jamais son esprit. Il était libre.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, l'esprit de Sasuke était vide. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à quoi il pourrait penser, comme sa vengeance contre Itachi, maintenant qu'il pouvait réfléchir sans que la haine ne l'aveugle, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Itachi ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Pendant le mois où il avait été incapable de bouger de son lit, constamment surveillé, il avait pensé à tout. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la vengeance faire partir sa vie à vau l'eau et l'emmener dans les ténèbres qu'Orochimaru avait utilisées comme terrain de chasse.

Il deviendrait plus fort. Avec l'âge, l'entraînement. Il ne suivrait pas quelque futile chasse après un pouvoir qui ne serait jamais le sien.

Mais, par-dessus tout, la chose à laquelle il avait pensé le plus était Naruto. Les mots qu'il dirait au blond, comment il agirait…

Sasuke avait souvent essayé d'imaginer Naruto dans son esprit, d'analyser comment il pourrait agir mais rien ne pouvait se comparer au vrai. Il devrait tout jeter aux orties pour faire face à Naruto et voir où ils en étaient.

Et voir quel pourrait être leur futur.

Si Naruto ne voulait plus le voir… Sasuke y avait pensé aussi. La seule idée le remplissait d'une douleur massive, quelque chose de violent qui le poignardait en plein cœur. Si Naruto ne voulait vraiment pas le revoir, Sasuke n'abandonnerait pas.

Naruto ne l'avait pas abandonné, il était allé aussi loin que de le combattre pour le récupérer.

Sasuke ferait pareil, c'était un acquis.

Naruto était important. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, Sasuke le réalisait et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Mangekyou Sharingan ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Non. Naruto était son premier ami. Son coéquipier, le frère dont il se languissait depuis… depuis la trahison d'Itachi.

Il pouvait travailler. Et vivre. Au lieu d'attendre le moment où il mourrait après avoir tué Itachi. Il pouvait avoir une vie. Un futur, un présent.

Naruto était une partie de tout ça, il devait l'être.

_Il est beaucoup trop important pour moi pour que je le laisse partir. _Il savait que c'était une faiblesse, quelque chose d'égoïste mais, cette fois, il n'abandonnerait pas. Le blond l'avait tellement aidé tout ce temps mais… maintenant, c'était le devoir de Sasuke de l'aider en retour.

Naruto était devenu sa première priorité. Parce que sans Naruto, Sasuke n'était rien.

« Tu seras suivi et surveillé par cette équipe d'ANBU pendant les deux prochains mois. » La voix de Tsunade rappela Sasuke des profondeurs de son esprit. La blonde avait une vague idée de ce à quoi il pensait et elle n'était pas sûre de la manière dont elle devait réagir.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient à nouveau fixés sur elle.

« Pour s'assurer que le sceau d'Orochimaru ne se déclenchera pas de manière inattendue, vu que tu es toujours assez instable, et pour tester ta loyauté 'renouvelée' envers Konoha, tu devras le supporter » continua-t-elle.

En regardant le garçon, Tsunade savait qu'il n'était plus un danger ou une menace pour le village ; ses yeux étaient juste comme ceux de Naruto quand elle lui avait dit pour sa promotion. Il était, d'une certaine manière, une victime.

Elle était l'Hokage cependant et, bien qu'elle aime beaucoup fuir ses devoirs pour boire du sake, elle savait comment travailler – les Anciens avaient toujours une influence partielle sur ses décisions mais ils pouvaient être ignorés.

Ils avaient demandé que L'Uchiwa soit réinstallé mais elle devait être prudente. Même si elle faisait confiance au garçon brun parce qu'elle avait confiance en Naruto, l'Uchiwa avait toujours un long chemin à faire pour regagner son respect total, pour se prouver digne de celui de Naruto.

« Tu seras forcé de faire deux mois de missions quotidiennes de rang D avec les missions habituelles de ton équipe. » Son ton était froid mais ses yeux montraient un peu plus de chaleur et Sasuke le capta. « Tu ne seras autorisé à t'entraîner que sous la supervision de ton sensei ou d'une éventuelle personne digne de confiance qui aura besoin de la permission et de l'approbation des ANBU. Tous tes gestes seront contrôlés, tu ne rencontreras les gens que dans de grands espaces ouverts, jusqu'à ce que les deux mois se terminent. »

Sasuke se permit d'acquiescer respectueusement, montrant qu'il écoutait. Naruto avait été proche de cette femme et ça voulait dire qu'elle tenait à celui-ci, donc, la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'écorchait pas vif était la volonté de Naruto.

« Quand cette période sera finie, tu seras libéré de toute accusation, finit Tsunade. Maintenant, tu peux disposer. Je suggère que tu rentres à la maison et que tu dormes. Ton équipe se réunira demain matin à sept heures et demi à votre endroit habituel. »

Les yeux de Tsunade brillèrent de quelque sorte d'avertissement mais Sasuke eut du mal à le déchiffrer. Il fronça les sourcils légèrement, ne comprenant pas.

L'Uchiwa mordit sa lèvre en entendant les mots de l'Hokage : la première chose qu'il avait voulu faire en sortant de l'hôpital était d'aller voir Naruto mais peut-être que ce serait mieux d'attendre et de le voir le lendemain, avec le reste de son équipe.

De cette manière, il pourrait voir comment Naruto réagissait à sa présence avant d'essayer quelque chose en solitaire.

En plus, Naruto pouvait penser qu'il voulait juste encore le tuer…

Acquiesçant encore, Sasuke s'inclina très légèrement. « Je comprends, Tsunade-sama » grommela-t-il calmement, la regardant dans les yeux.

Tsunade sentit une veine exploser dans sa tempe mais le cacha bien. Elle savait qu'il n'essayait pas d'être respectueux mais acceptait simplement la situation actuelle et essayait de l'utiliser à son avantage…

Les enfants ces jours-ci. Qu'ils soient tous maudits.

* * *

Naruto s'étira le dos, essuyant la sueur sur son front alors qu'il observait le terrain d'entraînement autour de lui avec une expression satisfaite, ses yeux plissés dans son habituel visage de renard.

Il avait passé les quelques dernières heures à s'entraîner et les résultats étaient beaucoup trop clairs et tout le monde pouvait les voir : le sol était rempli de trous, beaucoup d'arbres entourant l'endroit n'étaient… plus vraiment là ou simplement avaient été déracinés par quelque jutsu et même la majeure partie de l'herbe avait été envoyée voler partout au milieu du combat.

Tsunade ferait probablement exploser une veine à la vue du Terrain d'Entraînement Cinq après ses matches d'entraînement contre Ino, Neji , TenTen et Lee mais elle le supporterait – il espérait.

Pour être complètement honnête, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait réduit un terrain d'entraînement en quelque chose comme ça et Tsunade ne l'avait jamais accepté sans le faire passer au travers un mur d'un coup de poing… mais il pouvait toujours espérer, pas vrai ?

Ces derniers temps, il s'était entraîné vraiment dur, se concentrant complètement pour réapprendre ce qu'il ne savait pas, avec son équipe et quelques autres bonus ajoutés, Ino et TenTen. La blonde avait été sérieuse dans sa requête de s'entraîner avec eux alors que l'autre jeune fille avait simplement voulu s'améliorer dans d'autres styles de combats qui n'impliquait pas d'armes. Son père était un maître en armes ninjas mais il manquait sérieusement de compétences dans les autres domaines et le but de TenTen était d'arrêter de trop s'appuyer dessus.

Un mois, un simple mois et Naruto avait l'impression qu'il était entré dans une nouvelle phase de sa vie. Il avait l'impression que c'était tellement différent d'avant, peut-être même plus excitant. Tsunade ne discutait pas des missions à Kakashi pour qu'elles leur soient transmises au point de rendez-vous mais les leur donnait sur un pied d'égalité.

Il restait du temps pour s'entraîner et Naruto avait l'impression qu'il s'améliorait – avec ses équipiers s'appuyant sur sa force et ne le repoussant pas mais l'aidant comme il les aidait.

La première chose qui avait changé était ses vêtements, bien sûr. Laissant tomber l'orange, admettant finalement que ça ne pouvait que le gêner quand il tendait une embuscade (et ça avait été un assez gros choc aussi, d'apprendre que la raison pour laquelle il avait été incapable de faire une bonne embuscade était son choix de couleurs de vêtement) il avait choisi des vêtements plus ternes.

Le jour où Ino et TenTen avaient forcé toute l'équipe à aller faire du shopping, Naruto avait vraiment compris les horreurs d'aller d'une boutique à l'autre, regardant les deux kunoichi chercher au travers de tonnes de vêtements de ninja pour lui et Lee, se sentant vraiment comme des marionnettes.

Sept heures non-stop.

Ca avait été l'enfer, Naruto le savait, mais en même temps… il avait passé du temps avec ses amis et il ne s'était jamais senti plus heureux.

**- Début du Flash-back –**

« Naruto, s'il te plait, arrête de te plaindre » avait joyeusement dit Ino, souriant en tenant ses sacs, adressant un regard noir à Shikamaru qui essayait de partir discrètement.

« Mais Ino-chan, je veux dire, j'ai mes vêtements, pourquoi sommes-nous toujours là ? » Naruto avait presque eu peur de connaître la réponse à sa question.

« Parce que, même si nous t'avons trouvé quelques vêtements de rechange, et à Lee aussi, nous avons toujours besoin de choses ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas content, tu ne t'amuses pas ? » TenTen et Ino s'étaient toutes les deux tournées vers lui avec des regards noirs jumeaux, le défiant presque de nier.

Naruto avait pali et secoué la tête. « Non ! Je veux dire, **oui** ! Je m'amuse ! »

TenTen et Ino avaient partagé un sourire entendu et s'étaient à nouveau retournées, bavardant joyeusement à propos de la meilleure manière de nettoyer leurs armes pendant que Naruto partageait un regard peiné avec Shikamaru.

Neji les suivait à contrecœur, puisque même lui ne pouvait pas s'extirper de la colère de son ex-coéquipière : TenTen savait quoi faire pour le faire plier.

Même Lee et son optimisme infini s'étaient effondrés après les quatre premières heures.

Malgré tout, tous durent admettre que, à part le shopping en lui-même, ça avait été assez amusant.

Ino et TenTen les avaient entraînés dans au moins dix boutiques mais les résultats étaient visibles et évidents et même Shikamaru n'avait rien eu à dire contre leurs choix.

Naruto avait surtout voulu du noir, parce que c'était cool et que ce serait un bon choix de couleur, mais Ino le lui avait promptement refusé.

Le noir, avait-elle déclaré, était juste comme l'orange, d'une certaine manière ; c'était trop visible dans les forets et dans les paysages naturels normaux parce que, à moins de se cacher contre du charbon, c'était facilement repérable. Et la nuit, même les bruns sombres, les gris et verts avaient l'air d'être noirs, donc ce n'était pas la peine de choisir une telle couleur.

C'était inutile.

Naruto avait cédé, principalement parce que Shikamaru avait été d'accord avec Ino pour une fois et il avait dû admettre que ce n'était pas si mal après tout. Même Lee avait l'air quelque peu plus… humain (naturel) avec des vêtements qui n'était pas d'un vert flashy, qui ne ressemblaient pas à un spandex et n'étaient pas serrés, ainsi qu'avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux – qui lui avait été imposée pour lui faire perdre sa tête en bol – il avait l'air assez décent.

Alors que Lee et Naruto étaient engagés dans une petite conversation, quelque chose sur l'entraînement au Taijutsu, les ramen et la détermination, Shikamaru et Neji s'étaient avancés, essayant de déterminer si Ino et TenTen s'arrêteraient bientôt ou pas.

Alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin, réalisant que les deux kunoichi avaient programmé leur prochain arrêt à la boutique d'armes préférées de la brune, quelque chose de rose avait attiré l'attention des quatre adolescents. Les yeux d'Ino s'étaient écarquillés alors qu'elle reconnaissait Sakura faisant route vers l'hôpital. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses gambadait et faisait signe aux gens qu'elle croisait, tenant quelque chose entre ses mains.

Elle venait vers eux, également.

Il semblait qu'elle allait encore voir Sasuke et Ino s'était senti un peu en colère contre elle. Sakura devait ouvrir les yeux.

Shikamaru et Ino avaient partagé un rapide regard avant que la blonde ne s'arrête.

D'une certaine manière, ils se sentaient tous un peu protecteurs du shinobi aux moustaches et probablement que rencontrer Sakura amoindrirait sa bonne humeur. Shikamaru savait que c'était mal de retarder l'inévitable mais en même temps…

« Ah, Naruto ! Comme c'est ennuyant… » Shikamaru avait levé les yeux au ciel, grondant vers Ino. « Je pense que j'ai laissé mon portefeuille dans la dernière boutique où nous étions. »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? » Naruto l'avait regardé. « Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

« Ouais, s'il te plaît, c'est trop galère pour moi d'y retourner. » Shikamaru s'était s'avachi ,un peu plus. « Je te paierai des ramen si tu le fais. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Naruto était déjà parti en courant.

Lee avait cligné des yeux de surprise et s'était tourné pour regarder Shikamaru. « Mais… Je pensais que tu avais laissé ton portefeuille à la maison parce que tu ne voulais pas devoir payer pour Ino-san ? »

Shikamaru avait haussé les épaules.

« Tu devrais probablement aller le lui dire » avait commenté calmement Neji. Il pensait également à ce que pourrait être la réaction de Lee s'il voyait aussi Sakura.

Lee avait cligné des yeux de manière peu assurée puis leur avait fait un sourire éclatant et était parti après Naruto.

**- Fin du flash back – **

Naruto devait encore comprendre pourquoi Shikamaru lui avait fait refaire tout le chemin jusqu'à la boutique alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment perdu son portefeuille mais quand lui et Lee étaient revenus, l'adolescent paresseux lui avait quand même payé des ramen, donc Naruto n'avait pas protesté.

Donc, grâce à ce jour, il avait à présent tout un placard rempli de vêtements tout neufs.

Au final, Naruto n'avait pas été si malheureux d'abandonner son orange pour quelque chose d'autre ; au début, il avait pensé que c'était comme rejeter une partie de lui-même mais à présent, il avait changé d'opinion.

Ses vêtements n'avaient jamais été _lui._

Ils représentaient la personne que Naruto avait voulu être, l'enfant en mal de reconnaissance ; il n'était plus cet enfant… il était un ninja et ses rêves n'étaient plus des espoirs distants. Il avait une meilleure compréhension sur la manière de les accomplir et il avait du soutien.

Cependant, au moment où il avait admis ça à voix haute, après une journée de shopping, les yeux de Neji étaient devenus terrifiants… Le Hyuuga l'avait regardé, puis le tas de vêtements orange et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour la communauté.

Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Neji avait brûlé ses vêtements en dehors de sa maison.

Il avait semblé que Neji s'amusait aussi. Si le sourire narquois omniprésent pendant toute l'incinération n'avait pas été suffisant, le prodige Hyuuga avait aussi caqueté de manière assez démoniaque à un moment, attirant sur lui les expressions choquées de ses équipiers et amis.

Même Kakashi-sensei était apparu là, ayant l'air très fier de ce qui se passait et avait joyeusement aidé Neji en jetant les vêtements oranges dans les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres.

Naruto avait assez flippé, en fait.

« Naruto, tu es sûr qu'Hokage-sama ne sera pas en colère contre nous, vu que nous avons détruit un autre terrain d'entraînement ? » Ino se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude alors qu'elle et Neji s'approchaient du blond qui sortit de ses pensées et haussa les épaules.

« Et bien, elle va probablement se défouler sur moi ou quelque chose comme ça mais ça va. » Il lui adressa un sourire.

Ino avait peur des changements d'humeur de Tsunade depuis qu'elle avait vu la femme à forte poitrine envoyer Jiraiya à travers un mur et une porte avec un coup de poing, le jour où elle l'avait surpris à épier la salle de bain des femmes de la tour de l'Hokage.

« Ah, vraiment, c'est trop ennuyeux. » Shikamaru ne s'était pas entraîné avec eux aujourd'hui car il avait été blessé pendant leur dernière mission et on lui avait dit de se détendre et de se reposer pendant trois jours mais il avait quand même surveillé l'entraînement de ses amis pour y voir d'éventuels points faibles.

L'adolescent paresseux plia son bras, sachant qu'il irait bien à partir de maintenant vu qu'il était déjà presque guéri.

« Tais-toi, espèce de faignant. » Ino le frappa légèrement derrière la tête, recevant un grognement de douleur de son ami mais pas de rétribution. « Au moins, tu es capable de bouger ton bras. »

Shikamaru dut admettre que ça aurait pu être pire.

« Lee ! » appela Neji et l'expert en Taijutsu brun se dépêcha vers eux, suivi par TenTen qui avait été occupée à récupérer toutes ses armes.

« Hai, Neji ? » Lee s'étira, brillant littéralement de bonheur.

Même s'il portait à présent des vêtements normaux – une chemise blanche et un pantalon ninja _normal_ avec sa veste Chuunin – son attitude était loin d'avoir changé. Il était toujours aussi bruyant et animé, même s'il avait réussi à se calmer un peu, ressemblant de moins en moins à Gai par ses actions et ses mots.

« L'entraînement finit là, Tsunade-sama a dit que nous allons avoir une mission demain. » Neji regarda Naruto puis Shikamaru. « Ne soyez pas en retard, nous avons rendez-vous aux abords de Konoha à sept heures piles. »

Shikamaru grogna – ce n'était pas de sa faute si quelques fois, il finissait par dormir juste cette minute de plus et finissait par être quelque peu en retard. Au moins, il n'avait pas des heures de retard comme Naruto les deux premiers jours.

« Hey, j'avais l'habitude de venir trois heures après l'heure de rendez-vous avec Kakashi-sensei, ça m'a pris un moment pour réaliser que nous avions effectivement rendez-vous à l'heure » protesta le blond, recevant une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Ino.

« Nous savons, Naruto. » Elle rit un peu.

« Très bien alors, à demain. » Naruto fit signe à Neji, Shikamaru et Lee puis se tourna vers les deux kunoichi alors que Neji recommençait à parler.

« Nous programmerons notre prochaine journée d'entraînement quand nous reviendrons. » Neji parla directement à Ino car TenTen n'avait pas de problèmes pour décider d'une journée d'entraînement. « Je sais que tu vas commencer à faire des missions avec ta nouvelle équipe, donc nous devrons attendre et voir ce que sera ton programme quotidien aussi. »

Naruto cligna des yeux.

Est-ce que ça faisait déjà un mois ?

Ino commencerait à rencontrer ce qui restait de l'équipe Sept et ça voulait dire que le mois de confinement de Sasuke était fini. L'Uchiwa serait libéré, l'avait probablement déjà été et à partir du lendemain, il serait de nouveau dans Konoha.

Naruto dut réprimer un petit frisson à cette pensée. Une partie de lui lui criait de tout envoyer balader et de juste aller le voir mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'écouter.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cette faiblesse ou ça lui causerait plus de peine.

Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que ça faisait déjà un mois depuis leur promotion ; avec les entraînements, les missions et tout le reste, Naruto avait l'impression que ça faisait un an plutôt qu'un simple mois.

Il y avait eu des moments où il avait voulu abandonner et revenir sur sa décision mais Neji, Shikamaru et Lee (sans mentionner Ino, TenTen et le reste des Rookie 9) l'avaient soutenu, ne prenant pas partie mais étant néanmoins là pour lui.

Il avait des amis merveilleux et maintenant même penser à Sakura et Sasuke ne lui faisait plus autant de mal – juste une douleur étouffée dans sa poitrine, mais peut-être qu'il devenait plus fort.

« Bonne chance, Ino-chan ! » Naruto sourit à la blonde qui le lui rendit. « Très bien, les gars, je vais manger des ramen avec l'équipe Huit maintenant. » Il s'égailla un peu à la pensée de sa délicieuse nourriture. « Kiba va se vanter de quelque chose, comme d'habitude. »

« Et tu veux être là pour être celui qui se vante le plus. » Neji eut un sourire narquois et connaisseur.

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira. « Bien sûr ! »

Même si Naruto et son équipe avaient été occupés à remplir leurs missions et s'entraîner avec Ino et TenTen – et à essayer de trouver un nom pour l'équipe, ce qui était plus dur que ce qu'ils pensaient au départ – ils avaient aussi eu du temps libre pour voir Kiba, Shino et Hinata, la seule équipe qui n'avait pas été affectée par la décision de Naruto.

Tous les trois l'avaient quelque peu soutenu, à sa plus grande joie et surprise, et Kiba lui avait en fait dit qu'il respectait sa décision. Ni l'Inuzuka ni Shino ou Hinata ne pensaient moins de lui pour avoir laissé tomber l'équipe Sept.

Il devait encore dire à qui que ce soit toute l'étendue de ses pensées mais au moins ils ne le pressaient pas pour savoir.

Assez étonnement, il s'améliorait dans des domaines qu'il pensait ne jamais comprendre, comme le contrôle du chakra et le Genjutsu. Neji l'avait beaucoup aidé dans ce département et à présent, Naruto pouvait lancer de petits Genjutsu – même s'ils étaient beaucoup trop faibles pour bien marcher, c'était quand même une amélioration.

Même Gai, avec son spandex et tout, avait voulu aider l'équipe. Vu qu'ils étaient tous des Chuunin et qu'il leur manquait le tutorat d'un professeur Jounin, contrairement à la plupart des équipes, le Monstre Vert de Konoha les avait pris sous son aile, assez littéralement.

Ils étaient forcés de joindre Lee dans son jogging et son entraînement de Taijutsu et, malgré le fait qu'il doive endurer l'attitude expansive de Gai et Lee, Naruto avait vite fait d'admettre que ça faisait du bien d'avoir autant d'attention sur lui.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait du terrain d'entraînement détruit, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Lee. Il avait également changé. Même si son attitude joyeuse n'avait pas tant que ça changé, mis à part qu'il baissait un peu la voix et qu'il agissait un peu moins bruyamment, son apparence s'était grandement améliorée. Il n'était plus le clone de Gai.

Il était… Lee.

« Naruto, s'il te plaît ! Souviens-toi : sept heures pile ! » appela Neji dans son dos.

Naruto leur fit signe sans se retourner.

* * *

Dire qu'il était nerveux serait un euphémisme – et un gros en plus.

Normalement, il le nierait car même sous la torture il n'admettrait pas que lui, Uchiwa Sasuke, pouvait être nerveux pour quelque chose d'aussi banal que de rencontrer son équipe.

Mais il s'était promis qu'il changerait. Il essaierait d'être plus ouvert et il essaierait d'être plus tolérant. Son esprit embrumé avait fait assez d'erreurs, lui permettant de les voir.

Maintenant, il ne sourirait jamais par hasard à quelqu'un – il pourrait toujours garder un peu de fierté quand on en venait aux autres – mais il se forcerait. Naruto devait voir qu'il était honnête avec lui.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant ; peut-être qu'il avait sous-évalué son problème actuel avec Naruto mais sa conscience (il devait probablement en avoir une) apparemment pas.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que les yeux peinés de Naruto à la Vallée de la Fin, teintés de rouge et tournoyant de douleur, de colère et de détermination. Le visage du blond hantait son sommeil comme ses moments éveillés, et de savoir qu'il le verrait au matin n'avait pas aidé du tout.

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Et il était confus.

Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être confiant et froid et maintenant il devait d'une certaine manière montrer sa confusion à Naruto. Lui faire comprendre.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il le devait.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être loin de son ami. D'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il avait besoin de Naruto. Ils avaient une compréhension plus profonde. Malgré leurs bagarres, les mots qu'ils utilisaient l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient vraiment été amis.

De cette manière tordue qui caractérisait tant Sasuke, Naruto était son meilleur ami et le fait qu'il ait été prêt à le tuer montrait combien il voulait dire pour lui.

A cinq heures du matin, Sasuke était prêt pour son rendez-vous à six, attachant son étui à kunai et shuriken alors qu'il quittait son quartier, tenant fermement dans sa main l'hitai-ate rayé qui lui appartenait.

Il ne pourrait pas le changer, même s'il était rayé, parce que c'était une partie de ce qu'il avait décidé de laisser partir et ce serait un souvenir. Il en aurait un autre et porterait les deux, comme un symbole de ses décisions.

Il avait vaguement conscience des ANBU stationnés dans l'arbre devant sa maison mais il n'y fit pas attention alors qu'il traversait le village, sachant qu'il devrait supporter cette surveillance pendant les premiers mois.

Il n'aurait probablement que des missions de rang D pendant un moment aussi – Konoha ne pouvait pas se priver d'une équipe d'ANBU pour suivre une équipe de Genin pour des missions à l'extérieur. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'il pourrait voir Naruto en territoire neutre et c'était une bonne chose.

Naruto. Chaque pas le rapprochait du pont où il pourrait enfin le voir. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire mais la chose dont il avait besoin maintenant était de voir Naruto, de voir s'il allait bien.

Ca valait les élancements de souffrance venant de ses muscles endoloris, même après un mois. Ca valait son entraînement futur pour retrouver sa forme.

La première chose qu'il vit en atteignant leur point de rendez-vous habituel fut une tête rose appuyée contre la balustrade du pont, ses yeux perdus dans l'eau courante au-dessous. Sakura était un visage qu'il n'était pas tant que ça content de voir, vu qu'elle était venue tous les jours le voir et pas une fois avait-elle volontairement parlé du blond.

Elle avait toujours réussi à éluder ses questions en lui disant que Naruto allait bien tout seul et était probablement en train de s'entraîner.

Sasuke espérait qu'elle comprendrait un jour. Si elle voulait vraiment être amie avec lui, et rien d'autre parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place en lui pour elle de manière romantique, elle devrait arrêter de se bercer d'illusions.

« Ah, Sasuke-kun ! » Des yeux verts brillants s'écarquillèrent quand elle se tourna vers lui, ayant probablement senti son chakra approcher.

Il eut un reniflement mais elle sembla aveugle à sa tension actuelle et s'approcha de lui, ne le touchant heureusement pas.

Au moins il lui restait assez de décence pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle le touche.

« Bonjour, Sasuke-kun ! » Sakura était vraiment en train de sautiller.

C'était la première fois en un mois que Sasuke était hors de l'hôpital. Elle était tellement contente, ils seraient à nouveau ensemble pour faire des missions et vu qu'elle avait été à ses côtés pendant tout le mois, elle était la seule pour lui.

Il le verrait.

Ce n'était pas comme si Ino la Truie pourrait jamais concourir. Elle n'était jamais venue le voir, pas même une fois.

« Sasuke-kun, comment vont tes muscles ? J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop douloureux et, s'ils le sont, peut-être que je peux, je ne sais pas, te faire un massage. » Elle étincelait à la suggestion, ses mains tiquant pour le toucher et Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul, allant immédiatement en arrière.

« Non » dit-il clairement et d'un ton plat.

Non, elle n'avait pas de décence du tout.

Sasuke recula vers l'extérieur du pont, ignorant ostensiblement la présence de Sakura pour regarder l'arrivée de Naruto. Il était presque sept heures, déjà une heure de retard pour leur rendez-vous, il serait bientôt là, c'était sûr.

Sakura le regarda avec tristesse mais soupira et laissa passer, pour le moment. Peut-être qu'elle devait lui montrer son professionnalisme pour qu'il puisse réaliser qu'elle était parfaite.

Jetant également un coup d'œil à la route, elle attendit l'apparition de Naruto. Elle se sentait un tout petit peu coupable parce qu'après tout, les mots de Sasuke, couplés avec ceux d'Ino, avaient forcé leur chemin dans son esprit, l'aiguillonnant à mort.

Elle n'était pas une bonne coéquipière, du moins pas envers le blond et il avait ramené son Sasuke. Il méritait au moins sa gratitude mais elle n'était pas allée le voir.

Sakura avait décidé qu'elle l'accueillerait et lui sourirait (même s'il commencerait à se montrer trop affectueux envers elle, elle supporterait simplement) et elle agirait amicalement.

Les yeux de Sakura et de Sasuke se tournèrent vivement vers la route quand quelqu'un apparut et tous les deux reconnurent les cheveux blonds brillants familiers qui appartenaient à leur dernier coéquipier.

Sasuke se tint plus droit, son cœur manquant un battement, et Sakura parvint à maîtriser un sourire.

« Naruto ! » La fille aux cheveux roses leva sa main pour lui faire signe mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin quand elle remarqua son apparence.

Sasuke regarda Naruto et… le regarda simplement.

Il avait… changé.

L'orange avait disparu. La vivacité de ses vêtements n'était plus là, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changé en lui.

Pour cette nouvelle mission, Naruto avait choisi de porter une chemise brune avec de longues manches et deux poches sur chaque bras – TenTen avait suggéré qu'il cache des sceaux explosifs là, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir – et le symbole de Konoha était peint au dos, juste en dessous de l'épaule gauche.

Il avait un pantalon ninja normal, gris et brun, avec un étui à shuriken attaché à une jambe. Sa veste Chuunin n'était pas sur lui, vu qu'il oubliait souvent qu'il l'avait et la laissait à la maison.

Aux yeux de Sakura et de Sasuke, c'était presque une personne différente.

La main de Sakura tomba sur son côté, ses lèvres s'ouvrant de choc alors qu'elle mesurait juste combien il avait l'air _différent_ à présent. Fixant du regard sa silhouette, qui n'était plus cachée par le survêtement orange qui avait été beaucoup trop grand pour lui, cachant sa musculature, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi bouffi, après tout.

Etait-ce… Naruto ?

En entendant une voix familière l'appeler, Naruto redressa la tête, se sortant de ses pensées. Il était coupable, il le savait – il était en train de penser à la première mission d'Ino avec sa nouvelle équipe et ses pensées avaient déraillé vers un certain adolescent brun qui le troublait tant.

Ca faisait toujours mal, il semblait.

Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le verrait… Sasuke… aussi tôt.

Devant lui.

Réel, tangible. _Là._

Sasuke se tenait là, sur le pont. Avec Sakura et ils le regardaient tous les deux avec le choc clairement présent dans leurs yeux.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer considérablement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration venant en hoquets irréguliers alors qu'il raffermissait son dernier pas chancelant.

Sasuke était là.

Le pont, _merde_. Naruto aurait dû le savoir. L'équipe Sept se rencontrait toujours là. C'était normal qu'ils soient là puisqu'ils ne savaient pas. Et il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il devait passer par-là pour aller aux abords…

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent alors que des mots qu'il ne voulait pas dire essayaient de sortir, des mots qui lui furent presque arrachés mais qu'il ravala.

« _Sasuke…_ »

Il ferma la bouche, se forçant à ne pas parler. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait – juste voir l'Uchiwa faisait revenir sa douleur à la puissance dix.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi maintenant… pourquoi ici…_

Sasuke remarqua la manière dont les yeux bleus s'assombrirent considérablement quand Naruto le vit et il s'avança, ne parlant pas mais ayant besoin de montrer à Naruto qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal…

Sakura ne vit pas l'éclair de douleur ni son hésitation et, s'avançant, elle sourit à nouveau au blond. « Hey, Naruto, tu as l'air… »

_**Pouf !**_

L'apparition soudaine de Kakashi fit que Sasuke s'arrêta et que Sakura trébucha un peu en arrière, vu que le Jounin aux cheveux argentés s'était apparemment placé entre eux et le blond immobile.

Le ninja copieur traînait dans un arbre proche avec les ANBU quand il avait vu l'arrivée de Naruto, se demandant si ça irait de juste lui permettre de rencontrer Sasuke et Sakura mais au moment où il avait vu le comportement de Naruto, il avait su que c'était toujours trop tôt.

Naruto avait toujours mal et ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. En plus, Kakashi avait ce besoin soudain d'aider Naruto, même si celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de lui.

« Yo ! » Kakashi leva son bras dans son salut habituel, ignorant ostensiblement l'air déplu sur le visage de Sasuke.

Cette nouvelle tendance protectrice que Kakashi développait pour Naruto était un peu effrayante. Il aimait le blond et voulait le voir en bonne santé mais il commençait à se sentir assez vieux. Presque comme une sorte d'oncle. Et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

Sakura oublia Naruto pendant un moment pour se tourner vers leur instructeur Jounin, ayant besoin de quelque chose de normal, de quelque chose de familier – parce que les évènements du mois dernier, la tentative de trahison de Sasuke et maintenant les changements de vêtements de Naruto la rendaient confuse et nerveuse.

« Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes en retard ! » hurla-t-elle, seulement pour s'arrêter quand elle réalisa que Naruto ne hurlait pas avec elle.

Elle cligna des yeux avec doute, sentant le dernier morceau de sa confiance la quitter. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que le monde ne tournait plus dans le même sens ?

Cependant, Kakashi l'ignora comme d'habitude et se tourna vers le blond statufié, la seule chose montrant sa tension était la prise serrée sur son livre préféré.

« Ah, Naruto ! Ca fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Comment te sens-tu ? Déjà prêt pour une mission ? »

Vu que Naruto et Kakashi avaient été occupés par leurs missions, ils ne s'étaient vus que deux fois en un mois.

Naruto cligna deux fois des yeux, la tourmente dans sa tête se calmant aux mots apparemment légers de Kakashi, détectant presque un ton affectueux dessous.

Tremblant légèrement avec l'effort de ne pas regarder Sasuke qui continuait de le fixer, le pénétrant presque de son regard, Naruto sourit à Kakashi.

« Ah, Kakashi-sensei. » Heureusement, sa voix était ferme. « Oui, tout va bien. » Il mentait et il savait que le ninja copieur le savait. Mais c'était suffisant.

« Ca fait plaisir à entendre. » L'œil visible de Kakashi prit la forme d'une demi-lune.

Sasuke savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais, une fois encore, il n'eut pas le temps de parler parce que quelqu'un était apparu de l'autre côté du pont, sortant de la forêt.

« Naruto-kun ! » C'était Lee, un Lee à l'air très différent mais toujours Lee.

Au début, Sakura ne voulut même pas le regarder, sachant qu'il sauterait soudain sur elle pour la séduire, mais quand Lee s'arrêta derrière eux et qu'elle ne l'entendit pas lui parler, elle se retourna, seulement pour pousser un hoquet quand elle vit sa nouvelle apparence.

Il n'était plus le clone de Gai et, si elle pouvait faire confiance à ses yeux, même ses cheveux et ses sourcils n'étaient pas les mêmes. Elle était complètement bouchée bée. Pourquoi… Que…

Vraiment, quelque chose s'était passé à Konoha – c'était probablement un Genjutsu ou quelque chose, vu que Naruto et Lee étaient tous les deux habillés comme n'importe quel autre shinobi et…

« Ah, Lee… » Il y avait tant de soulagement dans la voix de Naruto que même Sasuke et Sakura furent capables de le sentir, même si aucun n'en comprenait la raison. « Hey ! »

A côté de Lee se tenait Neji, dans toute sa gloire coincée, un sourcil levé, sa main droite reposant sur sa hanche. Et quelques pas derrière, Shikamaru bailla.

Sasuke se retourna et se renfrogna.

Neji remarqua la présence de l'Uchiwa et ses yeux devinrent froids, complètement glacials, et toute sa posture se raidit dans une colère à peine contenue. Il pouvait voir la douleur brillant dans les yeux de Naruto et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Naruto-kun, nous avons une mission de rang B haute, aujourd'hui ! » Lee étincelait vraiment, essayant de ne pas bondir de joie.

Tsunade leur avait donné des missions de rang C bas à des missions de rang B basses, ne leur faisant pas encore confiance pour faire des missions plus difficiles, vu qu'ils étaient une équipe nouvellement formée et tout ça, mais apparemment elle avait décidé de les récompenser d'un mois de dur travail avec quelque chose de dangereux.

Ou probablement qu'elle voulait garder leur paie pour la mission de haut rang puisqu'ils avaient détruit le Terrain d'Entraînement Cinq.

Naruto oublia momentanément la présence de Sasuke alors qu'il souriait. « C'est vraiment merveilleux ! »

Sakura se moqua intérieurement, se frappant mentalement quand elle réalisa qu'elle était restée bouche bée devant Lee jusqu'à maintenant.

Si l'équipe de Lee était occupée avec une telle mission, Naruto piquerait une crise quand Kakashi leur donnerait leur mission de rang D.

Il devrait s'incliner et accepter le fait que, pendant les deux prochains mois, ils ne devraient faire que de telles missions horribles. Sakura se sentait un peu en colère parce que, d'une certaine manière, c'était de la faute de Sasuke, mais elle savait faire mieux que d'accuser son amour de ces choses.

Sasuke observa avec un peu de colère l'interaction de Naruto avec Neji, Lee et… Shikamaru ? Que faisait Shikamaru avec Lee et le Hyuuga ?

Où était la fille, quelque-que-soit-son-nom ?

Kakashi cacha son sourire narquois derrière sa dernière édition de Icha Icha Violence et regarda la situation évoluer devant lui. Il commençait à s'amuser.

Neji s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui fit que Lee, Shikamaru et Naruto se tournèrent vers lui. Regardant l'Uchiwa d'un œil noir qui pourrait rivaliser avec un iceberg pour sa froideur, le prodige Hyuuga se tint encore plus droit.

« Nous devons y aller maintenant, nous sommes déjà en retard » dit-il, plissant les yeux.

Sasuke le regarda avec autant de dureté. Neji était l'un de ceux qui l'avaient suivi pour le ramener, malgré la rivalité entre Hyuuga et Uchiwa, et Sasuke savait qu'il l'avait fait simplement par amitié pour le blond.

Une nouvelle et soudaine vague de colère frappa Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto soit ami avec Neji. Il aurait pu bouder, mais là encore, il ne le fit pas. Il ne reculerait pas devant l'anormal aux yeux blancs.

Neji s'inclina respectueusement devant Kakashi puis fit demi-tour (en faisant voler théâtralement ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule) et commença à s'éloigner, suivi par Shikamaru.

Lee cligna des yeux, ceux-ci fixés de manière incertaine sur Sasuke puis sur Sakura, mordant sa lèvre supérieure de manière interrogative. Pendant un moment, il eut l'air d'être sur le point d'avancer vers la kunoichi aux cheveux roses pour lui parler mais un regard à Naruto le stoppa.

Sakura avait causé de la peine à Naruto. Naruto était son ami et même si ses émotions envers Sakura-chan bouillonnaient toujours à l'intérieur de lui, lui disant que Sakura n'avait pas agi ainsi en sachant que ça blesserait Naruto, par respect pour son camarade et ami, il décida de laisser passer et de ne pas déclarer son amour éternel à Sakura cette fois.

En plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette comme d'habitude. Ca serait pire cette fois et Lee avait le sentiment que ça lui ferait plus mal que n'importe quelle autre fois.

Il devrait y réfléchir un peu, car ces nouvelles pensées le rendaient grandement confus… et il avait besoin de rester concentré sur sa mission.

Lee recula, n'osant pas regarder encore Sakura et, avec un signe de la main, suivit son capitaine. Son cœur était douloureusement lourd dans sa poitrine mais il savait qu'il faisait la bonne chose.

Naruto fut surpris par les actions de Lee, ne comprenant pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer ce revirement, mais décida de ne pas s'y appesantir. Regardant dans l'oeil de son ex-sensei, il remarqua que celui-ci lui souriait avec chaleur et il eut envie de lui rendre son sourire.

Ca semblait plus facile quand il ne regardait pas Sasuke. Même si Sasuke n'avait jamais arrêté de le regarder (sauf pour affronter Neji du regard, bien sûr.)

Sakura était toujours choquée par l'attitude et l'apparence de Lee mais, remarquant son coéquipier se tourner vers Kakashi, elle se prépara pour le caprice évident qu'il ferait au sujet du niveau de leur première mission.

Ce que dit Naruto la choqua encore.

« Bonne chance, sensei ! »

Kakashi s'avança pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. « Je devrais dire ça, pas toi, Naruto ! » rit-il aimablement.

Neji se tourna avec suffisance vers l'équipe Sept et Naruto, rendant évident qu'il appelait Naruto. « Naruto, allons-y ! Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça ! »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent de choc alors que Naruto commençait à se déplacer, passant à côté de lui sans lui accorder un regard, les yeux fixés sur l'utilisateur du Byakugan de l'autre côté du pont.

Naruto accéléra le pas, les yeux suppliant de papillonner vers le visage stupéfait de Sasuke, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine et faisant brûler ses yeux, mais il ne céda pas.

_Je suis plus fort que ça._

Et il l'était.

Avec chaque pas qui lui arrachait les tripes, Naruto tourna le dos à l'équipe Sept, littéralement, et atteignit Neji, qui lui prit le bras et lui fit un signe de tête, le réconfort coulant de son corps à travers le bref contact qu'ils avaient échangé.

Neji croisa le regard de Naruto, voyant la panique et les larmes, et lui sourit.

« _Tout va bien_ » lui dit-il silencieusement.

Naruto lui rendit un sourire tremblant.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ce le serait sûrement. C'était comme briser le dernier fil le connectant à _eux._

Sakura et Sasuke ne virent jamais les yeux hantés de Naruto, luttant contre les larmes (sans même savoir pourquoi il devrait pleurer, pour commencer) alors qu'il s'éloignait, rapidement entouré par Shikamaru, Lee et Neji.

Sakura sentit sa tête tourner de confusion, ses jambes étrangement cotonneuses. Naruto était…

Est-ce que Naruto était en train de s'éloigner d'eux ?

Sasuke sentit la peur agripper fortement son cœur, à chaque pas que Naruto faisait loin de lui. Le blond ne se retournait pas.

« _Naruto…_ » La voix de Sasuke avait disparu, il se trouvait incapable de parler. Ses lèvres s'ouvrant et se fermant sans que des mots ne sortent. _Naruto, s'il te plaît… tourne-toi…_

Il ne se retournait pas.

Disparaissant dans la forêt sans… sans même…

_Naruto…_

Jamais regarder en arrière…

Des bruits de pas attirèrent l'attention de Sakura alors qu'elle se retournait, rencontrant la vue d'une autre blonde les fixant avec détermination.

Ses yeux bleus, si similaires et pourtant si différents dans leur couleur et ton de ceux de Naruto, avaient une teinte plus sombre, car elle avait observé ce qui était arrivé de sa cachette derrière un arbre, mais son visage était précautionneusement dépourvu d'émotions.

Des cheveux blonds clairs se balançaient dans une grande queue de cheval au-dessus de sa tête.

Sakura hoqueta.

Sasuke avait depuis longtemps arrêté de s'en soucier, ses yeux toujours fixés à l'endroit où Naruto avait disparu. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Kakashi parle.

« Très bien alors. » La voix de Kakashi semblait fatiguée. « Laissez-moi officiellement vous annoncer le remplacement de Naruto au sein de l'équipe Sept : dites bonjour à Ino. »

La tête de Sasuke se retourna vivement vers eux.

_Putain, quoi… ?!_

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Je crois que je peux aller me cacher après cette annonce... Alors, nous sommes arrivé au dernier chapitre publié par l'auteur dans la version originale. Donc, pour la suite, il faudra attendre qu'elle poste mais dès que ce sera fait, je ferai le plus vite possible pour mettre le prochain chapitre.

Et toujours merci à Girl of Mars pour sa bêta lecture


End file.
